Smallville RWBY Crossover Vol 2
by Redbird2099
Summary: Team CRWBBY continue their adventures as there second semester at Beacon Academy begins and they come ever closer to the legends they one day will be.
1. Chapter 1

Clark starred at the Earth as he floated away inside the crystal prison he was currently trapped in. He was close to tears thinking that he might never see his home world again. He banged on the glass a few time to no avail. Suddenly, the ground beneath him disappeared and he began to fall. He began rolling uncontrollably down the side of a mountain of sand. Finally, he came to a stop at the base of the mountain. As he picked himself up he was shocked to taste blood. He put his fingers to his lips and was amazed at the sight of blood. He starred at the blood for a few seconds before taking in his surroundings. He was surrounded by mountains of dirt, the sky was a bright white and full of dark clouds. As he looked around halfway up one of the mountains he noticed a body covered in a red hood.

"Ruby," he realised as he raced up to her.

"Ruby?" He asked as he gently shook her in an attempt to wake her up. When she didn't respond he began to worry if she was alive or not. Then he noticed her breathing and a wave of relief washed over him. A whoosh sound came from behind them but when Clark spun around no one was there. "Hello, is anyone there?!" He called out. When nothing happened he turned back to Ruby. Suddenly a creature covered in black cloth began flying towards him. The creature attacked using its claws to cut and slice Clark creating deep gashes across his body. He fell to the ground in pain as the creature began dragging him down the mountain. Soon others appeared and joined in attacking Clark. Just when Clark was about to pass out he was bathed in blue light. The creatures flew away wailing in pain. Clark opened his eyes to find a person covered in white cloth. "Thank you," he mumbled, between coughs as he tried to get up. Before he got the chance the person launched a front kick at his head, knocking him unconscious. He removed the cloth surrounding her face to reveal a young woman.

"Welcome to the Phantom Zone," she greeted.

 **Lexcorp Building, Vale**

Zod in Lex's body holds out a silver disk with his family crest on it. A piece of technology left behind by Brainiac. A hologram appears on it and a line of Kryptonian text appears. After reading it he smiles and turns to his wife. Faora in Weiss' body smiles back.

"Do you know where he is?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course," he says as he hold up the device.

Professor Ozpin lead a group of huntsmen thought the city, assisting the police in stopping the riots that had broken out of the incredible and mysterious event that had caused all dust in the area to become useless. Bart raced up to Ozpin, dressed in civilian clothes of course.

"Sir, I can't find Clark anywhere," he reported. Before Ozpin could respond someone shouted, "Look up there!" They looked up to see two figures flying through the air above them. One was black whilst the other was white. They were to high up and to fast to identify but Bart and Ozpin both knew who they were. "That was Zod wasn't it, pit was Lex and Weiss?" Bart asked hoping he was wrong.

"Clark must not have been able to get to Lex in time to stop them," Ozpin explained what he believed happened. "I don't know about Weiss but Zod must have taken over Lex."

"Clark. You don't think Zod actually..." Bart couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't know," Ozpin answered truthfully. "The dagger that Jor-El gave to Clark if we can find it we might be able to use it to stop Zod," the Professor thought out load.

"You mean kill him?" Bart asked in disbelief. "Kill Lex?"

"Bart, we are running out of options. If we don't stop Zod soon, who knows what's he'll do." Bart thought for a few moments.

"I'll make my way to the Fortress up at the North Pole and see if I can learn anything about what Zod or where Clark is," he suggested. Ozpin nodded in agreement before Bart raced off north.

 **Phantom Zone**

Clark awoke feeling sore all over. His pain continued as a leg smashed into his stomach. "Where are you from?" The lady who saved him demanded. "Where?!"

Clark sat up and looked at her. "I was born on Krypton and raised on Earth," he explained.

The woman stopped and starred at him.

"Earth?" She asked curiously. Clark nodded.

"Kal-El?" She asked.

"How do you know my Kryptonian name?" He asked her.

"I knew your father."

"Who are you?" Clark asked the woman. He'd taken off his trench coat and shirt so that she could clean his wounds.

"Raya. Not that names matter here," she replied.

"Where is 'here,' exactly?" Clark asked as he looked around his surroundings.

"Jor-El created this place to hold criminals from the 28 known inhabited galaxies," Raya explained.

"So, it's a prison. That makes you... an inmate," he realised.

"I may be trapped here, but I'm not one of the prisoners," she explains.

"What, am I supposed to just trust you?" He asks, obviously not believing her.

"Good," she responds flatly. "In the Zone, trust can get you killed... or worse. The most vicious offenders are condemned for eternity, their corporeal bodies destroyed, their essence haunting the wasteland.

"The Phantoms, like the ones that attacked me."

"The crystal your father gave me is the only thing they fear," she revealed holding out the blue crystal.

"How did you know Jor-El?" He asked curious about this girls relationship with his father.

"I was one of his assistants," she stated much to Clarks disbelief.

"When you were 5?" He rhetorically asked as he realised she had to be lying.

"Time is meaningless here," she explained causing Clark to feel guilty. Imagine having to live in a prison full of criminals for eternity. "I wanted to stay with Jor-El in Kryptons final hours. But he wouldn't hear of it. He thought I'd have a better chance in the Phantom Zone."

"Why didn't he and my mother come with you?" He asked.

"Because he wouldn't stop trying to save Krypton, and your mother wouldn't leave his side," she says with a small smile. "This is all I have left of your father," she explains as she looks at the crystal in her hands. "Every day, he still saves my life." They sat in silence as she finished cleaning his wounds.

"I have to go. I...have to stop Zod," Clark announced as he put his shirt back on.

"Zod?" Raya asked in confusion.

"He's on Earth because of me," Clark explained. "Raya, you were my father's assistant. You helped him create this place. Is there a way out?" He asked desperately

"Zod is a soldier. He will kill you."

"If there was a way for you to save everyone you loved, wouldn't you risk dying?" He argued.

She smiled at him.

"You truly are your fathers son. There's a gateway you can use to go back to where you came from," she explained. Just then a moaning sound came from behind them. They turned around to see Ruby coming to.

"Ruby, are you okay?" He asked as he raced over to her.

"What happened?" She asked weakly as she took in her surroundings.

"Do you remember the Luthorcorp building?" He asked hoping she hadn't received memory loss. Ruby thought back to rooftop.

"I was running up the side of the building and when I arrived on the roof Lex Luthor and Weiss where standing there with you. There was a silver disk heading right for me then a flash of white light," she recalled. "But how did we get here?" She asked as she looked around. "And who the heck is that?" She asked as she spotted Raya starring at her.

Clark sighed aloud.

"I'm so sorry I got you into al this. It's my fault," he stated naturally taking the blame.

"Sorry for what?" Ruby asked bewildered.

"When we get home I promise I'll explain everything but right now we have to get back to Earth." he sated.

"What do you mean get back to Earth? Where are we?" She asked again nervously.

"Ruby, I haven't been completely honest with you," he says. Ruby arches an eyebrow. He looks up into her silver eyes.

"I'm an alien."

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Bart came to a stop inside of the Fortress.

"Jor-El, I'm here because I can't find Clark and I think Zods taken over Lex's body and the same things happened to a friend of ours," he shouted. A few moments passed and Bart stood there in silence, waiting impatiently. He opened his mouth and was going to shout again when Jor-El spoke.

"I gave Kal-El a dagger to kill the vessel of Zod. Instead, he chose to use it against Fine," Jor-El explained.

"Where is he? Where is Clark?" Bart asked.

"The dagger is part of this Fortress. Plunging it into Fine destroyed all copies of him but also damaged this structure and released Zod and his wife Faora," Jor-El explained, ignoring Bart's question.

"So Zod and his wife have taken over Lex and Weiss' bodies," Bart realised. "What happened to Clark?" Bart demanded.

"Banished forever, by Zod," he explained. Bart was taken back by that. Banished!

"Bring him back. You have to bring him back," Bart demanded.

"That is not within my power. His destiny is now his own." That's was it, Bart had had enough.

"I've lost my memories and my life!" He shouted. "And your son has helped me, he's been my best friend!" He shouted in anger.

"We have both lost much, Bart Allen. But you must put aside your anguish if you wish to save your world. Kal-El's mission must be completed. Retrieve the dagger and kill Zod and Faora's Vessels," he instructed. Bart looked around in anger.

"You want me to murder my friend?" He asked in disbelief.

"Faora has taken over your friends body and has been given all the powers of a true Kryptonian." Bart sighed aloud.

"Let's say I am willing to kill them, how am I supposed to do that?"

The dagger I gave Kal-El, you must retrieve it and use it," Jor-El explained.

"Just one tiny problem with that plan," Bart said sarcastically. "I don't know where it is. It could be anywhere!"

"It is on the roof of the Luthor Corp building in Vale," Jor-El revealed.

"How do you know that?" Bart asked.

"As I said before the dagger is connected to this Fortress, I can locate it anywhere."

"I'm not a killer," Bart mumbled.

"For the sake of your world Zod and Faora must be killed." Before Bart could continue to argue there was a flash of white light. When Bart looked around him he was standing on top of a building in the middle of Vale. I front of him lay the Kryptonian dagger.

 **Author's note:**

Chapter one of Volume 2 done, I hope you liked it.

Just a quick reminder of this combination of these two worlds:

The grim only arrived when Clark came to Earth.

Krpytonite landed all over the world and that's what caused semblances and Faunus.

Also Clark does not have his family crest on his costume yet.

If you have any comments or suggestions PM me or make a review.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes passed as Ruby stared at him in silence.  
"You're an alien?" She asked in disbelief. He slowly nodded.  
"That is so Cool!" She cried. "Oh my Gosh! As if being the Blur wasn't cool enough. Now, you tell me you're an alien. That's awesome! Hang on, if you're an alien then why do you look human? Also are their more of you on Earth?" She asked curiously. Clark smiled at her, he should've known that this is how Ruby would react.

"This is how I normally look, everyone from my planet looks human. As for are there more, well Ruby, no." He stated sadly as he stared at the ground. "You know that meteor shower that hit all over the world." Ruby nodded. "Well, those meteors are pieces of my home world Krypton," He explained.  
Confusion came across Ruby's face.  
"I don't understand."  
"Krypton is gone. It imploded. Killing everyone," he explained as he continued to stare at the ground. Ruby's eyes widened in shock. She can't imagine being her world imploding and being the only survivor.  
"Clark, I'm so sorry," she tried to comfort him.  
"It fine," he repliesd, obviously lying. "That's Raya," he introduced, changing the subject. "She also comes from Krypton. She's one of the four survivors. There me, Raya and two other soldiers. And as for where we are, it's called the Phantom Zone." Ruby looked around the wasteland.

"So are we on another planet?" Ruby asked slightly excited to be on another planet but at the same time scared of being so far away from home.  
"No, it's another dimension, built by my biological father. It's a prison were the most dangerous criminals' bodies where destroyed and their phantoms were sent for eternity," he continued to explain.  
"So we're trapped?" Ruby asked nervously.  
"No, there is one way out. I know is a lot to drop on you and I'm sorry it had to be like this but we have bigger problems to face right now," Clark continued. "Lex and Weiss have been possessed by two Kryptonian phantoms. If we don't get back and stop them our world is doomed."

 **Vale Hospital**

A first year medic at Vale hospital furiously grabbed medical supplies and shoved them into his first aid bag. Suddenly the wall next to him exploded sending debris flying everywhere. The man was forced to the ground as rubble surrounded him. Slowly, he cleared away the rubble and looked up to see two people floating in front of him. He stared in bewilderment as the two people land. One he recognises as billionaire Lex Luthor, the other is a young girl.  
"My son," the girl beams with a smile as she pulls the medic into a hug.  
"Son?" The medic gasped. The girl looked younger than he did.  
"You don't recognise me... but you are the spitting image of your father," she said with a smile as she looked over to Lex.  
"What the hell is going on?" The medic asked as he slowly backed towards the door. He turned to run away only to find Lex standing in front of him.  
"You don't know who you are?" Zod realised.

"You experience blackouts. Hours of your life mysteriously lost."  
"How do you know that?" The medic asked. He looked like he was about to pass out.  
"Your body's still evolving," Zod explained.  
"Before we were phantoms, Zod and I were unable to have children. So we created you," Faora revealed only adding to the medics confusion.  
"What?" He asked in complete confusion.  
"You arrived here as genetic matter, containing our planet's most powerful life-forms... so that, in time, you would evolve to become Earth's ultimate destroyer," Zod took over. "The duty of a child is to continue the legacy his parents began. Our family is meant to take this planet as our own. And after seeing you here, I realise that you are still too weak to fulfil your destiny." With that Zod grabbed the medic by the throat with his left hand and with his right he shoved his fist deep into the mans chest. He tossed the lifeless body to the ground whipping the blood from his hand. Zod glanced down at the corpse in front of him. He reached down and pulled a name tag off of the body.  
"What does it say?" Faora asked.  
"Davis Bloome."

 **Phantom Zone  
** Clark, Ruby and Raya made their way through the Phantom Zone. Raya in front leading the way followed by Ruby and Clark at the back.  
"You okay?" he asked her. Ruby looked back at him nervously.  
"I'm about as good as you can get when trying to escape an alien prison full of dangerous phantoms," she replied with a nervous smile.  
"Hey," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to make it back. I promise."

They walked for another hour, so far there had been no sign of any phantoms. Clark suddenly grew suspicious and come to a halt. "Why haven't you used the gateway yourself?" He asked Raya.  
"It won't open for anyone except the House of El. Your father kept it a secret, a back door in case anyone tried to imprison his family here," she explained. "There it is just up ahead," she revealed. Up ahead Clark could make out a small black tent.  
"Why would he have to worry about that?" He asked.  
"Jor-El was a great man, and like all great men, there were those that wished him ill. Ahh!" She screamed as she collapsed to the ground.  
"Raya!" Clark shouted as he rushed over to her. He looked over her and found a sharp metal disc wedged deep into her leg.

"Kal-El," Came a voice from behind him. Clark spun around to find Nam-Ek and Aethyr, the disciples of Zod he had sent to the Phantom Zone.  
"Ahh, Clark, who are these guys?" Ruby asked nervously.  
"These are those other Kryptonians I mentioned," he replied as he took up a fighting stance. Ruby noticed and pulled out Crescent Rose. Clark attacked Nam-Ek using all the training he's learned from Beacon. Using Crescent Rose Ruby fired herself towards Aethyr taking the woman by surprise. She kicked Aethyr in the chest sending the soldier flying.

Clark and Nam-Ek continued to fight, delivering blow after blow. Despite all of his training Clark was still no match for a Kryptonian soldier. After blocking a punch Nam-Ek grabbed Clark's arm got him into a hold he couldn't break out of. Clark cried out in pain as Nam-Ek continued to twist his arm. There was a loud cracking sound as Clark's arm broke. Nam-Ek shoved him to the ground, a wicked smile spread across his face.

Ruby rolled out of the way of a side kick before swinging Crescent Rose at Aethyr. The Kryptonian soldier dodged the giant scythe before laucnching herself at the teen. Suddenly Ruby disappeared in a blur of red. Rose petals filled the air as a red blur raced around Aethyr. Aethyr looked around wondering how she was going to kill the girl when Ruby leaped towards her swinging her scythe. This tactic could have worked on someone else, however, Aethyr was a Kryptonian soldier and had years of training in numerous fighting styles. Right before Crescent Rose hit the ground Aethyr spun around, grabbed the weapon and yanked it out of Ruby's hands.

"Hey, give that back!" Ruby demanded. Ruby dived at the woman who easily stepped out of the way before kicking her in the back sending her rolling. Aethyr examined the device in her hands. She noticed a small red button on the side. As she pressed it the giant scythe in her hands turned into its sniper form. Without the knowledge on how to use the weapon Aehtyr found no use in the device and tossed it aside. Ruby charged at her in anger, but without her weapon she didn't stand a chance.

Clark clutched his broken arm and tried to stand up when a body fell in front of him. It was Ruby, unconscious and beaten.  
"Ruby!" He cried. He tried to stand up but was forced to the ground by Aethyr.  
"Good bye, Kal-El," Aethyr farewelled his as she brought a knife to his throat. Clark closed his eyes and waited for death.

Suddenly, a loud bang filled the air. Clark slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Nam-Ek who looked devastated. He turned around to look at Aethyr. She had a massive hole through her chest, blood gushing out of it. Her body collapsed to the ground. Behind her fallen body Raya stood. She was holding Crescent Rose in its sniper form. Before anyone can do anything she fired another shot hitting Nam-Ek in the chest, immediately killing him.

She raced up to Clark, as fast as she could on her wounded leg. "Karl-El are you alright?" She asked.  
"I think he broke my arm," he replied as he checked on Ruby.  
"Ruby wake up."  
"Ahh, Clark I had this terrible nightmare. You were an alien and we were trapped in an alien prison," she recalled as she woke up. She looked around and realisesd where they are. "Oh."  
"Come on," Raya ordered as she gave back Crescent Rose. "The Phantoms would have heard us. They'll be here shortly," she warned. The trio raced towards the exit. As they came closer the could hear the phantoms in the background rapidly approaching.

"Kal-El put your blood on the control," Raya instructed as she handed him a knife. Ruby pullsed out Crescent Rose and began to fire at the Phantoms. Clark figured out what Raya meant as there was a black column of rock sticking up from the ground with his family crest on it. Raya grabbed Ruby and told her to stand next to Clark. When Ruby reached him he cut his hand and placed it on the console. A swarm of Phantoms just reached the tent a bright blue light erupted from the column

 **Vale**

The police, Huntsmen and Huntresses had put an end to the riots and were beginning to disperse. The police thanked Ozpin for all his help before making their way back to the station.  
"Ozpin!" Bart called out. Ozpin spun around to find Bart running up to him.  
"Bart, did you learn anything at the fortress?" Ozpin asked in a hushed tone.  
"Yeah," Bart replied. "I spoke to Jor-El, he said that Lex has been possessed by Zod and Weiss by Faroa his wife. Clark's been banished, I don't know where to but he's gone. Jor-El also said I had to use the dagger to kill the vessels. But, professor, I'm not a killer. I can't kill them. There's got to be another way," he pleaded. Ozpin sighsed aloud. Moments passed as Ozpin thought other all this new information. He kept trying to come to up with a way to save Weiss and Lex. However, without Clark they didn't have many options. Finally he came to a solution.  
"Where's the dagger now?" He asked.  
"It's in my pocket," Bart replied, "but that doesn't matter cause I'm not..."  
"Give me the dagger," Ozpin interrupted. Bart looked at him in confusion. "You're right Bart, your not a killer. You are young, full of hope. I don't want you to lose that by killing your friend. I'll do it. Give me the dagger and I'll kill them," he instructed. Bart stared at him in shock.

"Professor, how can you kill them. It's Weiss, she a student of yours," he argued.  
"I know!" Ozpin shouted in anger. "But it's the only way," he whispered. "Believe me Bart, I don't want to do this but without Clark I don't see any other way. Do you?" Bart stared at him in shock. He couldn't believe Ozpin was going to kill Weiss. He didn't want to admit it but he knew deep down that there was no other way. Who knows how much destruction Zod and Faora would cause if they weren't stopped. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the dagger. His eyes begin to water as he thought about what has to be done to his friend and teammate. He holds the dagger out as tears streak down his face. Just as Ozpin goes to take the dagger and hand comes down on his wrist. Bart follows the hand to the body it belongs to find Clark standing there.

"Clark!" He shouted in delight. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
"Neither did I," Clark responded. Bart wiped away the tears from his face and a huge smile came across his face. However, his joy was short lived as he remembered the situation they were in.  
"Clark, Lex and Weiss have been possessed..."  
"I know Bart. Give me the dagger," he requested as he held out his hand.  
"What?!" Bart shouted. "You're going to kill them!"  
"No, I'm not," he replied calmly. Slowly Bart placed the dagger in his hand. Clark effortlessly snapped the dagger in half. "I'm going to save them."

Author's Note:

Yay, Clark's back and he has a plan to save the day.

As always if you have any criticisms or tips leave a review or PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark and Bart stood atop a building in the centre of Vale. Clark had his eyes closed, listening to every sound in the city. A few minutes passed as he tried to block out all the background noise and focus on what he wanted. Suddenly he heard their voices.  
"When do you think he'll reach his true form?" Asked Faora. Clark immediately recognized it as Weiss' voice.  
"Soon my love," Lex's voice responded.  
"Bart, I have them," he announced as he turned to his best friend. "They're heading East."

"Okay. What's the plan?" He asked.

"This is what we're going to do."

As Zod looked ahead of them he noticed a figure standing on a nearby building. The figure appeared to be staring at them. Using his telescopic vision Zod zoomed in on the figure. His face immediately turned to one of shock before turning to one of anger and hatred.  
"Kal-El!" he shouted in pure rage. He rocketed towards Clark followed closely by Faora who was just as outraged as her husband. They crashed onto the roof in front of Clark.  
"Kal-El, how did you escape the Zone?!" Zod demanded as he marched up to the teen.  
"I'm sending you back to the Phantom Zone where you can never harm anyone again," Clark announced, ignoring Zod's question.

"I don't know how you escaped but this time I will not be so generous as to let you live. I will kill you slowly and painfully." Zod's eyes glowed bright red before he released a beam of heat vision hitting Clark in the chest sending him flying into the air. Before he hit the ground Faora flew up to him and delivered a powerful front kick into his back, sending him flying back the way he came. His body smashed into the roof. Before he could get up Zod slammed into him and sent both of them down the building. They smashed through every floor of the building creating massive holes as they fell. They continuously punched each other delivering blow after blow.  
'Where the hell are you Bart?!' Clark thought to himself as he took another swing at Zod. They smashed into the ground floor continuing to attack each other.

Zod sent a hook at Clark who barely managed to duck under the attack. Zod was left off balance which Clark used to his advantage and delivered an uppercut so strong it created a shock wave. Zod's body was sent flying back up the building. Clark didn't get a second to rest before Faora blasted him with heat vision from behind. Clark's surroundings turned red as he was surrounded by waves of intense heat. The next thing he knew he was grabbed by the shirt and thrown into the sky.

As Bart raced towards the Luthor Corp bulding he looked up into the sky to see a body flying uncontrollably through the before smashing into a nearby building. The body was followed by a white and black streak.  
'Oh boy,' he thought to himself as he raced after them.

Clark blocked an attack from Faora and managed to through her into an incoming Zod. The two warriors stood up and faced their opponent. They attacked simultaneously, Zod on the right, Faora on the left. However, at the last second Clark leaped into the air causing the two to smash into each other. Clark kicked Zod in the head which would have sent him flying, however, Clark grabbed him by the leg and using him like a baseball bat swung Zod straight into Faora. As the two made contact he let go of Zod's leg and watched as they went flying. Behind their bodies Clark noticed military jets just over the horizon heading straight towards them. He knew he had to take care of Zod and Faora before them, not just for the sake of his secret identity but for the militaries safety. He began to run in the opposite direction followed closely by Zod and Faora.

"Ruby!" Ozpin called out as he reached the roof of The Luthor Corp building. Clark had told him where to find Ruby before going after Zod.  
"Professor!" She smiled. It felt so good to see a familiar face, especially after being trapped in another dimension.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine," she responded. "More importantly how's Clark, has he stopped Zod and Faora yet?" Before Ozpin could answer a boom filled the air. They turned around towards the city to see a smoke fill the air followed by beams of heat shooting wildly into the sky. "Come on Clark, you can do it!" she cried.

Faora held Clark in a headlock whilst Zod repeatedly punched him in the face. They were hovering just above the city. Clark had blood spewing from a number of gashed in his face. As Zod went to punch him again he noticed the military ships rapidly approaching.  
"Hold him for me. I don't want any distractions when I kill him," Zod ordered before flying towards the ships.  
"No!" Clark cried as he fought to break out of Faora's hold. He couldn't let Zod kill the innocent soldiers in the ships. Using all his strength he managed to break out of the hold and landed on a building below them. He spun around to face her but Faora was already in front of him. She gripped Clark by the throat and began to slowly squeeze the life out of him. She smiled wickedly as she applied more and more pressure.

"Did you really think you could stop us?" Faora asked as she continued to squeeze his throat. He remained silent as he stared at her, exhausted, his face covered in his own blood. "We are stronger, faster and smarter than you will ever be. You never stood a chance!" She shouted in his face.  
"Maybe you are, but you're defiantly not faster than me," came a voice. Suddenly a red streak zoomed past and Faora was sent sprawling across the ground. As she picked herself up she was surprised to discover a cut across her face. The gash almost immediately began to heal, however, just as it healed an overwhelming pain consumed her. She collapsed to the ground in pain, her insides felt like they were being boiled.

She looked up to find Bart standing over her holding out a chunk of Kryptonite. She tried to stand but couldn't over the pain the green rock. Clark made his way over to them, despite suffering the effects of the Kryptonite himself he reached into his pocket and grabbed and item from it. He held Faora's hand and slammed the object into her palm. Suddenly a blue light encompassed her body and Faora's phantom was ripped from Weiss' body. It attempted to fly away but was sucked into the object Clark held. Weiss' body fell unconscious. As the light faded Bart saw Clark was holding a blue crystal in the shape of a diamond with an S in it.  
"Bart," Clark begged as he collapsed to the ground. Bart knew instantly what to do and chucked the Kryptonite to the other side of the roof.

Clark looked up just in time to see the military ships explode as Zod blasted them with his heat vision.  
"No!" He cried. The ships crashed into the ocean near the docks. A few seconds later Zod landed in front of him.  
"Faora!" He cried as he raced over to Weiss' unconscious body. "What have you done to her," he demanded.  
"I sent her back where she came from," Clark replied. "And now I'm going to do the same to you." Zod prepared to attack but collapsed under the effects of green Kryptonite. He turned around to see Bart holding the chunk of Kryptonite. Before he could do anything he felt himself being ripped from his body. A flash of blue light erupted from Raya's crystal and Zod was sent back to the Phantom Zone. It was finally over.

Davis Bloom's eyes shot open. He was lying in a hospitable bed. He remembered those two people, claiming to be his parents. One of them grabbed him by the throat and then... He ripped the bed sheet off of him pulled off the gown he was wearing. He couldn't believe what he saw. He was fine, not a scratch.  
"What's happening to me?"

Clark, Bart and Ruby sat in Professor Ozpin's office each of them going through their side of the story. Ozpin sat in silence and listened to what they each had to say. Fortunately when Weiss awoke she had no memory of ever being possessed. She didn't even remember taking her father's serum. The last thing she remembered was fighting that vampire at the hospital, much to Clarks relief. She had no memory of his powers or anything that happened while she had powers. And since the police or any other military group had come to arrest him Clark assumed the same had happened to Lex.

"Well I'm very proud of all of you, you were faced with an incredible challenge and you overcame it. Well done," Ozpin congratulated them.  
"How can you say that?" Clark demanded. "Those military ships crashed because I couldn't stop Zod fast enough. All those soldiers who were just doing their job died because of me!" He cried. The guilt had been killing him. "Clark, no one died," Ozpin revealed. The three teens starred at him in puzzlement. "Those ships were full AK 130s."  
A wave of relief washed over Clark, they were just robots.

"Thank God. I thought people had died because of me."

"Now today marks the beginning of your holidays, relax, take some time off. You've all earned it after everything you've been through. You can start next semester fresh and rested. Do you have any plans on how you might spend your holidays?" He asked.

"We were thinking of going to Smallville for a couple of days," Clark replied.

"Sounds nice. Make sure to say hello to your parents for me," Ozpin requested. The three teens stood up and left the office.

They arrived at their dorm room to find Yang, Blake and Weiss waiting for them. Weiss marched up to Clark. He immediately became worried, what if she remembered his secret. Oh no this wasn't going to be good.  
"I'm sorry," she announced. Clark looked at her in confusion. "For what?" He asked.  
"Yang and Blake told me what I did to you. How I attacked you. Even though I have no memory of what I did and I was under the influence of my father's serum I am deeply sorry."  
"No apology necessary, you weren't in you're right mind."  
"Still, I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I promise I'll repay you."  
"There's really no need."

In the distance police sirens began wailing.  
"Um, excuse me one minute, I left my scroll in Ozpin's office," Clark stated before rushing off.  
"That was weird," Yang noted as she stared at where Clark used to stand.

'There goes the blur, off to stop another crime,' Weiss thought to herself. Yeah, she remembers, she remembers how Clark lied to her. She remembers taking the serum her father gave her and getting super strength. She remembers attacking Clark and discovering he was the Blur. The last thing she does remember was standing in Smallville and being abducted into the black space ship. After that everything goes black. Sure she could tell Clark she knew his secret but she decided against it. She remembered what he had said about how he was afraid of how she'd react. And her response to discovering his secret definitely didn't help. Don't get her wrong, she was still furious that Clark didn't trust them enough to tell them. But for now she'll let it go. After the way she reacted she didn't really deserve to know his secret.

A/N

Yay! Clark saved the day. But what will happen now that Weiss knows his secret. I've decided to write one more chapter in this story arc just to show the aftermath of the events of the last few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby's eyes snapped open. Her heart beat began to race, her breathing quickened. She glanced around taking in her surroundings. She was surrounded by giant grey sand dunes. The sky was dark and covered in dark clouds.

"No!" she cried. "Not here! I can't be here! We went home, we were safe!" she screamed. Tears began to stream down her face. She hated this place, she was terrified by it. "Clark! Bart! Anybody!" She called out desperately. She fell to her knees, weeping. Suddenly a whoosh sound came from behind her. She quickly spun around only to find empty air. "Hello is anyone there!" She called out between sobs.

"I'm here," came a demonic voice. Ruby spun around to see a phantom standing right behind her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. As the phantom approached her she activated her semblance and sped away. She refused to stop running until her semblance wore out.

'How did I get here?' she wondered. 'We escaped.'

"You can never escape the zone," the phantom stated. She jumped as he appeared in front of her. She tried activating her semblance again but was unable to do so. She resorted to regular running as she sprinted away from the demonic ghost. She mad it to the top of a hill, however as she ran down she tripped and tumbled down the hill. After what felt like ages she came to a halt. Her body ached all over and she could taste blood in her mouth. Slowly she looked upwards only to find the phantom standing in front of her. She tried to move but some invisible force was keeping her in place.

"Ruby Rose, join us," The phantom demanded. Suddenly a dozen other phantoms appeared behind them.

"Become one of us," one of them cried.

"Join us," shouted another. They came closer and surround the young girl.

"No!" she tried to run but still couldn't move. They came closer, opening their teeth wide. She starred in horror at their razor sharp teeth. "Please someone help me!" she screamed as they dug their teeth into her soft, white skin.

"Aaahhhh!" Ruby screamed as she woke with a fright. Lights flicked on and Ruby looked at her surroundings. She was back in her dorm room at Beacon. Back on Earth.

"Ruby, you okay?" Yang asked as she glanced over at her sister. Ruby looked around and noticed that all of the team were awake and starring at her.

"I'm fine," she replied nervously. "just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you guys." the lights were switched off and everyone went back to sleep. Everyone except Ruby that is. She was far to afraid of having the same nightmare to go back to sleep.

It had been two days since they had stopped Zod and Faora. They had organised their trip to Smallville and were leaving tomorrow. Clark had had a lot to think about, the Phantom Zone, Raya, and the fact that Jor-El actually helped them try and save the world. Maybe Clark was wrong about the A.I. Then there was what he heard Faora say to Zod. She asked when someone would reach their true form. Clark had no idea what that could be, but he was willing to bet it wouldn't be good. He let out a long sigh. He looked over to the bed next to him where Ruby currently sat, listening to music. He had noticed how quiet she had been since they arrived back on Earth. She hadn't been her usual sweat, bubbly, cheerful self. In fact she had been acting a lot like Blake, quiet and secretive. He had also noticed she had bags under her eyes. She clearly hadn't been sleeping very well. Numerous times he'd been woken due to her screaming in her sleep. He knew it was about the Phantom Zone, she acted as if everything was okay but he knew better. At first he thought to give her some time to get over what happened but was starting to think that talking to her might be the better option.

"Ruby, can I speak with you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied as she followed him out of the room.

"What's up?" Ruby asked as they began to walk down the hallway.  
"Ruby, I know something's wrong, you're not yourself. What's going on?"  
"Don't be silly. I'm fine. We're back on Earth with our friends and family. What have I got to be worried about?"  
"Ruby, you were sent to another dimension which turned out to be an alien prison. No one can blame you for not getting over it immediately."  
"Okay, okay," she gave in. "I knew becoming a huntress would mean a life of adventure and danger but I never thought I'd go to an alien prison. We... We were so far away from home, from our team, from our family and… And I thought we might never see them again." Tears began to streak down her face. "I was so scared and when those Kryptonian soldiers attacked us I thought for sure we were dead," she explained.  
"I know exactly how you feel. I'm still trying to get my head around it all. Even for me this is weird. I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk, after all who better to talk to then the person that went through the same experience as you," he said with a warm smile.

"Also, I've been having these terrible nightmares. I'm always trapped in the Phantom Zone by my self. When I start looking for help this phantom appears. Usually I'll run away but it always catches me. Then others will arrive and," She stopped, to scared to go on.

"Ruby, it's okay," Clark assured her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"They eat me!" she cries, her eyes filled with tears. Clark pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay, they're just dreams. Your safe. I promise I won't let anything hurt you." They pulled away and she starred into his eyes.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into another hug. Although shocked at first he returned the hug. They pulled apart smiling at each other. She already felt better after talking about it. Clark was right, she was back on Earth. She was free from the Phantom Zone and would never have to see that dreaded place ever again.

"Another thing," she began as they started walking. "I feel really bad about not telling Weiss what happened. I mean she was possessed by an alien phantom and we can't even tell her. It just doesn't seem fair."  
"It isn't. Believe me I want to tell her, I want to tell all of them about me. But I can't, I told you my secret and look what happened. You got caught up in my problems and were sent to another dimension. You could've died because of me."  
"Clark don't beet yourself up. I don't regret you telling me you're secret and wouldn't stop you from telling me if I could. I'm your friend and your problems are my problems. We can work through them together. And I know that the rest of the team would accept you to."  
"Thanks," he replied. "But I'm just not ready to tell them. Not yet anyway."

 **Luthor Mansion**

Lex opened the doors to his study with a smile. Standing in front of him was Lana Lang. She immediately raced up to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"Lex! I've been so worried about you!" She exclaimed in between kisses. "What happened to you?" she asked as they pulled away from each other.

"I don't know," he replied. "The last thing I remember, we were in bed together and all of a sudden I had this strange urge. I ran to the middle of a field with this girl, Weiss Schnee. We were standing in this field and, and there was this a black spaceship. The next thing I know I woke up in Vale," he recalled.

"So you can't remember anything that happened after you went missing?" Lex nods. "Lex I found you at the front of the mansion three days after that. When you woke up Weiss arrived. She said she needed to talk to youin private. Then she grabbed you and she ran, as fast as you can. That's the last time I saw you," she remembered. Lex sat down taking all this in. So Weiss was infected like he was, he'll have to see her later, maybe she remembered something. The only way she could have gotten powers was if her father gave her the serum. Speaking of powers.

"That's another thing. I've lost my powers, all of them," he revealed. A look of confusion came over Lana's face.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he replied truthfully. A silence came over them as neither knew what to say. Finally Lana broke the silence.

"Lex, I want you to know that powers or no powers, I am here for you." They came together and kissed again.

 **Beacon**

Weiss was just returning back to school. After everything that had happened she had decided to take a walk to try and clear her head. Just as she was about to enter a man stepped in front of her.

"Hello Weiss," Lex greeted her.

"Lex! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"To see you of course." He replied with a smile. "I know you got the super serum from your father," he revealed. "What I don't know is the last thing you remember. The last thing I remember is standing in a field with you before being abducted into a spaceship."

"I have no idea what your talking about," Weiss stated crossing her arms.

"Oh I think you do."

Weiss sighed.

"The last thing I remember was taking the serum. Then I woke up at the hospital," she lied.

"Oh really?" he asked, obviously not believing her. "Isn't it abit strange how I remember what happened all the way up to getting abducted but you don't. Why do you think that is?" he asked suspiciously.

"I haven't a clue Lex. It was my father's serum not mine. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." With that she began to walk away.

"What are you hiding?" Lex demanded. "What are you trying to protect?" Weiss spun around and marched up to him.

'I am not hiding anything!" She exclaimed. "Why are you so desperate to find something where there is nothing to find?" With that she marched away.

Later in the afternoon Ruby, Bart and Clark sat on the roof of the dorm building, dangling their legs over the edge.

"You know Clark, we still need to get you a awesome logo for your costume," Bart reminded him. Clark sighed aloud. Ever since they had become vigilantes Bart had been pressuring him to put a symbol on his costume.  
"And what do you propose?" Clark reluctantly asked.

"Haven't a clue," Bart replied with a shrug.  
"The design of Raya's crystal looked pretty cool, I reckon that would look awesome on your shirt," Ruby suggested.  
"Ooh, that would look cool," Bart agreed.  
"Guys, that's my family crest, my Kryptonian family crest. And me and Jor-El don't exactly see eye to eye," Clark argued.  
"That's because he said someone had to die because your life was saved. Clark, that isn't in Jor-El's control. That's the universe balancing itself out. Besides Jor-El helped all of us when Weiss and Lex were possessed," Bart argued.  
"The fact is Clark, you are an awesome, fun, heroic guy. But you're also an alien. Maybe you should, you know accept that," Ruby added.

Clark sighed aloud. She was right; he was an alien and it was about time he accepted it.  
"Okay, your right, both of you. I have to accept that I'm an alien. And I suppose I can start by wearing my family crest."  
"Sweet!" Bart called out. "You know it does look like an S. Maybe we should give you a new name, something beginning with the letter S."

"Please no," Clark begged.

"Superior Blur," Bart tried. "No, that's rubbish. Um, the Sensational, ahh no. Ooh, how about the Scarlet Speedster. Actually I like that one, I'm keeping it for myself."

"What about Super Blur," Ruby suggested. Bart thought this over.  
'Pretty good. I suppose we can keep it for now," He decided.

"Don't I get a say?" Clark asked.

"Nope," Bart replied causing Clark to sigh aloud. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the two. She couldn't ask for better friends.

The next morning team CRWBBY stood in their dorm along with Arthur Curry, who they had decided to invite since his team hadn't arrived yet. They had packed bags lying on their beds ready to go.  
"Everyone ready?" Clark asked.  
"Yep," they all responded.  
"This trip is going to be awesome. I can't wait to get to Smallville!" Ruby squealed.

A/N

I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter. Originally this was going to be much much shorter and I was going to add it to the end of last chapter. However, I felt it was too rushed and so I turned it into a full chapter and gave the characters more time to talk about their problems and everything that's happened to them. So just to clarify in case you're unsure Lex and Weiss both remember up until they were abducted into the black ship. Weiss is just lying about it because of Clark's secret. And I know Super Blur doesn't sound very good but I want Clark to come one step closer to getting his proper title.

Next up: Aqua.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark couldn't help but smile as he took in his surroundings. 'Crater Lake, what a beautiful spot,' he thought to himself. It was a beautiful sunny day in Smallville and the lake was crowded with people looking to cool off. Bart was drifting across the water, sleeping, whilst laying on an inflatable wring. Blake was sitting on the shore reading a book, seemingly oblivious to everything around her. Weiss was lying next to Blake, sun baking. Yang was throwing a volleyball with Ruby and Arthur was off swimming.

As he watched his friends he couldn't help but smile at the memory of there first meeting. He had met Bart after he stole his dad's credit cards. He was happy to find someone else like him. Someone who had powers and wasn't a meteor freak. Even people with semblances got it from Kryptonite. He convinced Bart to change his ways of stealing and thievery. Then he met Yang and Ruby on the ship on the way to Beacon after helping Velvet from that bully, Cardin. Later he met Weiss. First impressions, not so great. Sure there was a rocky start especially with the whole leader of the team thing but they grew past that and have managed to become good friends. He sighs at the memory of her discovering his powers. It's definitely a good thing she forgot about them. If she hadn't, well, he doesn't like to think about that. The first time he met Blake was right before they went to bed on their first night at Beacon. She was off to the side reading a book by candle light. And last of all he met Arthur when he had stowed away on the boat at the docks. As he stands there he thinks about just how lucky he is to have his friends.

He has to admit, the other day when he spoke to Ruby and she told him that the rest of the team would be okay with knowing his secret, he had seriously considered telling them. He wanted to, more than anything. But after what happened to Ruby, after she was sent to the Phantom Zone because of him, he didn't want to put anyone else in that kind of danger.

Weiss stared at Clark through her sunglasses.  
'Why didn't you tell us Clark?' She wondered. 'You can trust us to keep your secret. We're your team mates.' Her reaction to discovering his secret probably didn't help, especially after he said that that's what he's afraid of. But she was under the influence of her fathers serum. She sighs at the thought of the serum. Ever since she woke up she'd lost those powers. Despite all the damage and pain she'd caused whilst being affected by the serum she had a longing for that power. It made her feel good, she felt invincible. It was extremely difficult to give up all the super speed and super strength. Sure she could tell Clark she knew his secret. However, after thinking about it she decided that he will tell her when the time is ready. So, for now she'll wait.

Yang and Ruby made their way over to them and laid down next to Weiss.  
"Clark, can you put more lotion on me?" Yang requested as she handed him a bottle of sun screen.  
"Ah," is all Clark mumbled before she rolled over onto her stomach. Hesitantly he squirted lotion into his hands and began to lightly rub her shoulders.  
"Come on, don't be shy. I need my whole back covered," Yang encouraged. Ruby couldn't help but giggle when she noticed Clark's cheeks burn red. Despite the awkward circumstance Clark eventually managed to cover Yang's whole back. "There, was that so hard?" Yang teased. "Maybe now I can do yours," she offered suggestively.  
"I'm fine thanks," Clark declined as his cheeks continued to burn red.

"In that case I'm going for a swim," Yang announced as she stood up. Clark managed to resist the temptation to stare as she made her way to the water. Once in the water she swam to the diving platform. After giving a quick wave to her friends she dived in unaware of the debris below her. As she dived her head hit the debris and she was knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, on the beach her friends waited for her to resurface. When she didn't they began to worry.  
"She's been under for a really long time," Weiss noted. They stared at the water for several more seconds and when Yang still didn't surface Clark knew something was wrong.

He ripped off his glasses and shirt and leaped to his feet. Clark dived off the jetty into the cool blue water. As soon as he was submerged and out of sight he began to swim at super speed. In the distance he spotted an unconscious Yang, slowly sinking. He raced towards her afraid he may be to late. However, he never got to her as something shot past him so fast it sends him spinning out of control. As Clark stabilised himself he found Yang in the arms of Arthur. Clark looked at him in surprise at his sudden appearance. Arthur then shot upward so fast that Clark barely kept up with him. By the time the Kryptonian ran onto the surface Arthur already had Yang out on the beach, performing CPR on her as their team and others gather round in concern.

Yang coughed and spluttered water as she came to sending a wave relief to the surrounding crowd.  
"You okay there?" A.C. asked as he helped her to her feet. "Maybe you outta stick to the shallow end 'til you learn how to swim," he teased.  
"Maybe you outta try breath mints, Surfer Boy," Yang retorted as Ruby pulleds her sister into a tight hug

Bart, who had been woken by all the commotion made his way over to Clark who was putting his shirt and glasses back on.  
"Good thing AC was there," Bart noted.  
"Yeah, but he sure can swim fast." Bart noticed the seriousness in Clark's voice.  
"Are we talking Olympic gold medal fast or semblance fast?" he wondered.  
"I' not so sure. It maybe his semblance but it's not like anything I've ever seen before."  
"What do you mean?" Bart asks in confusion.  
"Bart, he can swim faster than me," Clark revealed. Bart couldn't believe what he just heard. If he can swim faster than Clark than he has one of the strongest semblances ever.

 **Smallville Farm**

Fortunately, Yang only suffered a minor bump to the head and nothing serious.  
"Guys I'm fine," Yang assured them as they arrived back to the Kent farm.  
"Yeah, all you need is a few swimming lessons and you'll be fine," A.C. teased.  
"I know how to swim, thank you," Yang snapped back.  
"You're welcome," A.C. replied, "but next time, I might not be there to save you."

"I didn't need you to play paramedic, fish stick, alright? I just had a little bit of water down the wrong pipe," she defended herself.  
"You were turning blue," A.C. pointed out.  
"It's a good colour on me," she argues. "I practically live in the water."  
"So do I, except I can swim," he retorted.  
"I'm a great swimmer. I can swim like a fish," Yang proclaimed.  
"Prove it," he dares her.  
"Fine, tomorrow we are going back to that lake and we'll see who's the better swimmer," she accepted.

What no one noticed was the suspicious look Clark was giving him. Don't get him wrong, he's grateful that Arthur saved Yang even though he could have done it himself. Plus, he's gotten to know Arthur over the last few weeks and he's a nice enough guy. Except, now there's a bit of a trust issue. Then again who's he to judge someone for keeping secrets. As they laid in their beds that night Clark couldn't help but wonder who Arthur Curry really was.

 **Crater Lake**

"You coming or what?" Yang called out to Arthur as he swam behind her.  
"Of course," he responded. It was just the two of them everyone else was still fast asleep. "Tell me again why we're out here so early?" he asked. It had only just gone 7 o'clock and there was no one else in sight.

"Because I want to see how good you are when you don't have the chance to prepare. Come on I thought you loved the water. You tiring out on me already?" she challenged him.  
"I'm just getting ready to beat you," he explained.  
"So, you ready for a race or what?"Yang asked, keen for a competition.  
"You don't really think you'er faster than me, do you?" Arthur asked plainly.  
"Oh, I know I am," Yang stated confidently with a smile. "Ready?" she asked.  
"Yep," he answered. "First to the jetty?" she proposed.  
"Sure thing," he accepted. "One, two, three!" She called out and began to swim. Arthur just floated there, waiting for a few moments. Then he submerged and raced past her. He made sure not to move at superhuman speed but moved fast enough so that he easily beats her.

By the time Yang was nearing the jetty she looked up to find Arthur already waiting for her.  
"Hey," he greeted her casually.  
"Hey!" Yang responded in surprise. "How did you do that?" she asked.  
"Don't sweat it. I'm part fish," he said with a smirk before offering his hand. Yang took it and he helped her up onto the jetty.  
"Well you are a Faunus but I didn't think that'd help you swim faster." They stood up when suddenly Arthur clutched his ears in pain.  
"Aahh!" he cried as a high pitched wailing noise nearly bursts his ear drums.  
"Arthur, what's happening? What's wrong?!" Yang asked in worry.  
"Do you not hear that?!" he screamed in agony.  
"Hear what?" Yang asked in puzzlement.  
A.C. continued to scream as he toppled off the jetty and into the water.  
"Arthur!" Yang called out after him looking down into the water. When she looked he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Arthur was on the other side of the lake racing towards the source of the sound that felt like it was splitting his head open. He came across a cylindrical shaped device sitting under the water.  
'Great, there testing it here. That makes my job easier,' he thought to himself. He tried to get closer so that he could destroy the machine. That's mainly why he agreed to come to Smallville, so he could destroy this weapon. However, the closer he got the more the pain intensified. Eventually the pain became to much for him to handle and he reluctantly retreated.  
"Arthur!" Yang shouted in panic as she saw him emerge from the water. She rans over to meet him as he collapsed onto the sand. She looked in horror as blood poured from his ears. She looked up towards the lake and was stunned to see countless fish rising to the surface, dead.

 **Luthor Mansion**  
"With the exception of an unexplained disturbance at the site today's trial was a complete success," a female scientist explained.  
"Great," responded Lex Luthor. "You know what the best part of my job is? Watching impossible dreams become a reality. How far was the target?" he inquired.  
"Three miles away." The scientist resplied.  
"Three miles? That's half a mile further then projected," Lex noted with great satisfaction.  
"Yes, Leviathan is exceeding all expectations across the board," she stated proudly.  
"If this goes well tomorrow, my associates are going to want to put Leviathan on every vessel in their fleet," He explained as he poured himself a drink.  
"What about marine life?" The scientist asked in concern. "We still haven't figured out how to protect..."  
"There are plenty of fish in the sea, doctor," he interrupted. "Nobody's going to miss a couple that go belly up. Get Leviathan back to the lab," he ordered. Only two things mattered to him, money and Lana.

Back at the Kent's house Ruby was getting a glass of water for A.C. as he requested when they arrived here after his collapse.  
"Here," Ruby said, slightly worried as she handed him his water.  
"Thanks," he replied as he began to skull the water down.  
"You know we should get you checked out at a hospital," Weiss recommended.  
"No, I'm cool. Nothing a little aura can't fix," A.C. refused.  
"Is that surfer talk for 'there's blood coming out of my ears?" Blake asked after hearing what had happened.  
"Cause, you know, on dry land that usually isn't a good sign," Bart pointed out.  
"It was probably just an ear infection or something or just, can we just drop it?" A.C. requested.  
Blake reached up and felt his forehead.  
"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
"Checking to see if you have a fever," she explained.  
"Well, what's the verdict, doc?" A.C. asked her as she took her hand away.  
"You're actually a little cool," Blake revealed.  
A.C. took her hand that was touching his head and holds it to his chest. "That's weird. Feeling kinda warm right now." Blake simply raised an eyebrow as though he was an idiot.  
"Does that line ever work on anyone?" she asked.  
"I figured it was like a one in a hundred shot, but you're worth the risk." Blake gave him a angry glare for that.

Clark stared intently at A.C. Sure he's glad the guys okay but Clark's suspicions have only grown. "Bart can you help me get some food?" He asked.  
"Sure thing," Bart responded as he followed Clark to the kitchen. "So what have you found out about Arthur?" Bart asks in a whisper.  
"Where he's from originally I don't know but he currently lives in Mistral. He's competed in numerous swimming competitions and has become known for leaving his competition in the wake," Clark explained.  
"Okay, so, so far all we know is that the guy is a great swimmer. Anything else?" Bart queries wondering about Arthur's secret.  
"Last year he broke into the Ocean Village Resort," he reported on what he has found.  
"What did he steal?" Bart wondered.  
"Eight dolphins. He busted open an underwater fence and released them back into the ocean. He's an environmental activist who sometimes believes direct action is required," Clark explains.

"So, A.C., how is it you can swim so fast, because you have to be pretty fast to beat me? Is it your semblance or something?" Yang asked.  
"It's not my semblance. My semblance is hydrokenesis, I can create compact balls of water and fire them at people. Besides I don't need a semblance to beat you." Clark is super suspicious now. Here he claims all he can do is create balls of water when Clark has personally seen him swim at super speed.  
"Who taught you to swim?" Blake asked.  
"No one, I taught myself. Guess it just runs in the family. My dad operates a lighthouse out West, swims like a lead weight. It must've been my mom with the skills, but she died when I was a baby."  
"A.C. I'm so sorry," Blake replied sadly.  
"I'm not going to say it doesn't suck, but you know, growing up by the water was awesome. I probably spent more time in it than out," he explained smiling slightly.  
"You know I think I might go for a walk," Arthur decided as he stood up.  
"You want any company?" Bart offered.  
"No thanks," he responded before heading out the door.  
"You know guys I just remembered my dad wanted me to help him in the fields this morning," Clark lied. "I'll be back later," he callled out as he took the back door.

A.C. made his way to Crater Lake. Once he dove into the water he began to swim at super speed. Following behind him is Clark in his blur outfit, his family crest across his chest, spray painted in silver. Using the the trees and bush along the bank as cover Clark followed Arthur. Clark, using his X-Ray vision watchesdArthur grab a bag from the bottom of the lake and continuied to swim. Clark had to try really hard to keep up with A.C. as the teen swam at incredibly fast speeds. Soon enough they reach a some sought of facility. There's a large pipe underwater leading from the lake straight into the facility.

Clark used his x-ray vision to watch A.C. under the water as he swam through the pipe. A.C. arrived into the facility and made his way into a lab. He took a quick look at a few documents on a table before reaching into his bag and pulling out a bomb. Arthur placed the bomb on top of the Leviathan, set the timer and began to make his exit. As A.C. turned around he was more than surprised to see a man in a black trench coat behind him with a silver S on his chest. Clark stepped past Arthur and grabbed the bomb. with only seconds left he quickly wrapped his body around it. The bomb went off doing nothing more than ruining yet another shirt and coat. He spun around to face Arthur only to find he was already gone.

A.C. raced down the lake. He could tell that guy was the Blur from his outfit. He'd heard about him on the news. To his surprise he found the Blur in the water ahead of him. A.C. came to a stop as the two stared at each other. Arthur started to rotate his right hand in the water and Clark watched as the water gathered in his hand and formed a small compact ball. Arthur shot it at Clark and sent him spinning out of control. Once Clark manages to steady himself he sped up to Arthur and punched him in the chest sending him backwards. Arthur formed another water ball, this one much larger and sent it right at Clark. The ball hit Clark dead on and the force of the blow sent him flying out of the water and onto land. Clark dived back into the water, however, A.C. was long gone gone. Good thing for Clark though is that he knows exactly where he's going.

A.C. sprinted down the road. Deciding he's less likely to be seen in the corn fields he jumped a fence and continued to run, heading towards the Kent's house. Of course Clark knew this is where he'd be heading and using his super hearing and x-ray vision, easily found Arthur. He appearred in front of Arthur with his hands raised. "I just want to talk," he stated. Arthur immediately snapped into a fighting stance but didn't attack. Clark decided to continue. "What were you doing back there?" He asked in a demanding tone. Arthur sighed aloud, he'd heard about the blur moving so fast no one could see him. If he tried to escape on land he'd definitely get caught. Plus he saw how he took that C4, he wouldn't stand a chance if they fought. Seeing no other option he decided to tell the truth.

"Last few months, a bunch of fish have been dying off," he explained. "The EPA blames it on temperature change but I think that's totally bogus."  
"Smallville's a long way to go to check on temperature changes," Clark replied not believing Him.  
"Not if you care about the world you live in. People think what happens in oceans and lakes doesn't affect their lives. It does."  
"That thing you tried to blow up had something to do with the dead fish?" Clark guessed.  
"No, not something, everything," A.C. revealed. "It's a sonar weapon called Leviathan. It emits a focused sound wave that packs enough punch to rip a submarine in half. And now thanks to you the oceans are one step closer to becoming a grave yard."  
"How do you know what it can do?" Clark asked.  
"I've done my homework. Plus I peeked at some documents in the lab," A.C. explained. "They had Luthor Corp stamped all over them. Also, I've witnessed what it can do first hand."  
"You mean Lex Luthor is trying to design some sort of weapon?"  
"One that also happens to kill any sea life around it. Even when it's on standby," A.C. revealed. "In four hours, he's demonstrating Leviathan for the military. If they bite and start dropping these things in the water, it'll be a disaster. We have to stop him." Clark thought this over for a few moments.  
"I'll go talk to Lex," he decided.  
"There's no time!" Arthur shouted in frustration. "With you on the turf and me in the surf, we could stop this thing cold."  
"By blowing up his lab?" Clark asked rhetorically.  
"Well, I'm not going to sit back and let this happen. I was born with an amazing gift and I plan to use it to help protect this planet," he boldly claimed.  
"I'm not gonna let you put innocent lives at risk," Clark stated.  
" I think we can get Lex to..."  
"You think he doesn't know what it does?!" Arthur interrupted. "He doesn't care!"  
"You wanna work together, then we go clear this up with Lex," Clark laid down the rules. "That's the deal."  
"All right," A.C. reluctantly agrees. "We'll try it your way, boy scout. Let's have words with the cue ball."  
"No," Clark raised a hand to stop him. "I will go talk to Lex. We'll meet a Crater Lake in an hour." He would have taken Arthur except he intended on seeing Lex as Clark Kent, not the Blur. It seemed Arthur was a good guy, he was just a little extreme.

"Oh and one other thing, how can you swim so fast? Is it your semblance?" Clark asked.  
A.C. sighed aloud. "My mum died when I was little, I never really knew her. My dad said she was special, he said she wasn't from around here. That she was from Atlantis. You probably don't believe me. I didn't believe him until he should me this. It's not made by any metal ever discovered." A.C. Pulled out his trident. "My mother left it for me. It's all I have left of her." Clark shouldn't be surprised that Atlantis is real after all he is an alien.  
"I believe you," he replied. A small smile spread across Arthur's lips.  
"But you have to keep that a secret," he quickly ordered.  
"Of course," Clark responded.  
"You know I don't actually have a semblance, I get my powers from my Atlantean half. I mean I'm not entirely sure but I mean it makes sense. I'm not even a Faunhuas. My scales are because I'm Atlantean" He continued. "What about you, how did you get your powers? I saw the way you took that C4 and you can move at super speed. I've never seen anyone with multiple semblances"  
"It's not my semblance. I was sought a born with them," Clark replied. He doesn't mind being a bit honest with Arthur. Especially now that he knows he's different, just like him. It's comforting in a way, knowing that he's different, like him and Bart.

 **Luthor Mansion**  
Lex sat in his office studying the footage of Leviathan, attempting to discover what the disturbance was. He zoomed in on the footage and his eyes widened when he saw a man. The doors swung open and he looked up to find Clark entering his office.  
"Clark you got here fast," Lex noted.  
"Thanks for seeing me, Lex."  
"Well, I only have a few minutes. I'm on my way out," he revealed.  
"I know about the weapon you're testing Lex. You need to shut it down," Clark blurted out.  
"Clark, the only weapon I'm developing is the kind that fights hunger. My team has been working on a strain of fast growing, high protein kelp ... -  
"Leviathan has nothing to do with feeding the hungry, Lex. It's a weapon that will kill everything in the water around it." Clark cut to the chase. "There are other ways to defend the country," Clark tried. Lex shook his head in annoyance.  
"The days of you barging into my home to give me sage advice are over!" He snapped.  
"Lex, whatever our differences, I don't want to see you get hurt. There are people out there who will do whatever it takes to stop you," he warned.  
"If you think I'll bow down to the tactics of extremists you really don't know me very well. Now if you said what you wanted to can you please leave," Lex demanded.

Clark arrived at Crater Lake dressed as the Blur. Arthur was already there waiting for him.  
"What'd he say?" He asked when he noticed Clark. Clark shook his head in response.  
"I knew it!" Arthur shouted angrily. "This was all just a waste of time. We're one hour closer to the demonstration and have come know closer to stopping it." He dived into the water and sped away. Clark was about to chase after him but realised he had no chance of catching him.

 **Luthor Corp Lab**  
A.C. entered the Luthorcorp lab. He pulled out another bomb, this one was obviously made in a hurry. He was about to place it on Leviathan when a dart hit him in the neck. It only takes a few seconds for the tranquilliser to take effect and A.C. collapsed to the ground unconscious.

 **Kent Farm**  
Clark made his way back to the Kent farm. After changing into his regular clothes down the road he entered the farm.  
"Bumble Bee!" Ruby shouted as Yang and Blake performed a move that him and Ruby had come up with together.  
"Clark you're finally back," Bart called out. The boys made their way to the side, away from the others. "So, what happened?" He asked. Clark went through the whole story about A.C., from the water powers to the bombing to speaking to Lex. Of course though he left out the part about Arthur being Atlantean as he promised.  
"So Arthurs A nice a guy," Bart stated.  
"Absolutely, I mean we've spent the last couple of weeks with him and he's cool." Clark agrees, "He's just a little extreme. Actually, where is he?" Clark wondered. Clark had been back for five minutes now and he took his time getting back, A.C. should be here by now. Then it hits him. How stupid of him. Of course he didn't come back, why would he. He still has a Job to do.  
"Bart I have to go," Clark blurtted out as he began to run back the way he came.  
"What do you mean?" Bart asked.  
"It's Arthur!" Clark shouted before he super speeding away.

 **Luthor Corp Lab**  
Arthur's eyes shot open as a great thirst grews inside him. He looked around and saw that he was strapped to a metal bench, still inside the Luthor Corp lab. Directly above him are bright orange lights. His patches of scales across his body had gone from their usual transparent colour to a sickening grey. Not only that but his skin was beginning to flake. He tried to brake out of his restraints but was far to weak to do so. He looked over to see a security guard watching him.  
"Water," he croaksed desperately. The security guard smilesd in response.  
"Something tells me if I give you water you'll bust out of those restraints," he guessed. "When Mr Luthor's done with his demonstration he'll come down an have a look at you." Arthur continued to gasp as he tried to think of a way out. He closed his eyes and thought about how this is going to end. Luthor will either come down and torture him or he'll die of thirst before Lex ever gets a chance. Minutes pass and he became thirstier and thirstier.

Suddenly, aloud clang filled the room. He opened his eyes as the lights above him were switched off. He looked over to see the guard unconscious on the floor. Standing in front of him is the Blur and another person. He recognised this second person from sightings on the news, he was Impulse.

"Water," Arthur begged as he slipped into unconsciousness. The duo looked around the room and Bart noticed a lever nearby connected to pipes in the roof. With a turn of the lever Bart activated the sprinkler system. Water sprayed through the lab, automatically healing Arthur. His scales turned back to their previous form and his skin became smooth again. With a roar he broke out of his constraints.  
"I knew I'd find you here," Clark exclaimed with a smile.  
"Wet and ready, bro," A.C. announced. "The test is going down. But security's everywhere. I'll never make it through in time."  
"You might be able to," Clark encouraged, "With a little help," he added. As the three share a smile.

"Gentlemen," Lex announced. "I stand before you humbled by a technology that will forever tip the balance of naval power in our favour."

"That's a bold claim," General Ironwood sated, clearly not excited at what Lex had to show.  
"You'll see it with your own eyes," Lex proudly stated.  
"Activating ranging system, modulator engaged," the female scientist announced. "What the hell was that?!" she cried as the camera becomes surrounded by bubbles making it impossible to see the what was going on.  
"What happened?" Lex demanded. As the bubbles cleared Lex was bewildered at the sight. It appeared that Leviatahan had imploded.  
"Looks to me like Mr. Luthor's miracle weapon just self-destructed," General Ironwood observed as he began to walk away, followed shortly by the other guests. Furious, Lex marched over to a window looking out where the weapon was being tested. He just managed to see the three blurs zoom away at super speed.

"That was awesome," Arthur shouted in delight as they reached the shore. "We make a pretty good team. Maybe we should start up a junior life guard association or something?" he suggested.  
"I'm not sure I'm ready for the JLA just yet. Unless you promise to stop blowing things up," Clark warned.  
"As long as Luthor sticks to dry land I'll keep the C4 to myself. But if anyone messes with my home..."  
"Look, I don't think Leviathan is going to be a threat again," Clark interrupted.  
"Well then, I guess we have nothing to worry about," he joked. "Unless something like this happens again," he added seriously.  
"Yeah well stay out of trouble," Clark requested  
"Try getting in some," he joked.

"That's what I'm always saying," Bart added. They shared a laugh.

"Actually, what if we did start a team?" Bart mumbled.

"What was that?" A.C. asked.

"What if we did start a team?" he repeated. "I mean it's not like we'll have weekly meetings or anything but we could still be some sought of team. We could call you in if we ever needed your help. You could do the same if you ever needed us," he suggested.

Clark and Arthur thought this over for a few moments.

"It would be useful being able to call you in if we needed," Clark admitted. A.C. thought this over a bit more. He smiled at the two.

"Count me in bros!" he exclaimed as he raised his fist. Clark and Bart raised theirs and they fist bumped.

Arthur arrived back at the Kent Farm where Clark, Bart and the others were still practicing their new fighting moves.  
"Hey, A.C.!" Clark called out. "Come join us."

A/N:  
I know, I know this chapter Staid pretty close to the episode for the most part. Of course I changed somethings so that Arthur could still be in the series and not be on the run from Lex. Arthur does not know that Clark is the blur, at least not yet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review or pm me with any ideas or criticisms you have.


	6. Chapter 6

The school sat in the dining hall enjoying a lovely breakfast. After returning from Smallville a week and a half ago team CRWBBY hadn't done much else. Today was the final day of their holidays and Ruby was determined to make the most of it. Clark, Bart, Blake, Weiss and Yang sat a few tables away from their friends, team JNPCR.

The team was made up of Jaune Arc the leader, in many ways he was what Clark pretended to be with his nerdy disguise. Even though he wasn't the strongest or the smartest, Jaune was extremely caring and had a very unselfish manner regardless of the situation. Then there was Nora Valkyrie, a happy-go-lucky, bubbly, and cheerful girl who had a disurbing love for pancakes. Next was Pyrrha Nikos a very professionally-capable, friendly, and relaxed person. Despite being a celebrity, she is modest and patient around people, making her very sociable. Then there was Crimson Delora, a Faunus with a red tail and red eyes that resembled that of a cat. She was hard working and loved to get in the middle of a fight. At the same time she was also kind and would do anything for her friends. Finally there was Lie Ren, in many ways he was the exact opposite to Nora. He was mellow and wished for peace and quiet, much like Blake. Making everyone who knew him wonder why he was best friends with Nora.

As they ate their breakfast Nora begun to throw food at Yang who would catch it in her mouth. Blake was going over a book full of notes and sketches of her former partner Adam.

"Watcha doin?" Yang asked as she squeezed up next to her.

"Nothing," she quickly replied snapping the book shut. "Just going over notes from last semester."

"Lame," Yang replied as she caught a grape in her mouth. Suddenly a binder was slammed onto the table in front of them. The top of the binder had Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee scribled out and replaced with best day ever activities. They all turned to see Ruby with a huge smile across her face. She cleared her throat and prepared to speak. "Sisters, friends, Weiss," She began. "Hey," Weiss argued.

"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream," she continued.

"This odda be good," Yang predicted before catching another grape.

"A dream that one day, the six of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, EVER!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss demanded.

"I am not a crook," Ruby protested as she gave a piece sign.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"I'm talking about starting the semester off with a bang," she replied.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang," Yang stated causing her to be hit by an apple from Nora.

"Look guys, It's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great. But classes start back up tomorrow which is why I've taken to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you've got in store," Weiss admitted as Yang threw the apple back at Nora.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out," Blake declined.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day we should do it as a team," Weiss stated. She rose from her feet and continued talking. "I for one think that..." She never got to finish as a pie smashed into her face. They looked across to see a stunned team JNPCR. Nora quickly pointed at Ren before sitting back down.

Meanwhile outside Arthur was greeting two of his best friends and team mates, Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong.  
"Ha, man that's harsh," Neptune commented.  
"And then we were fighting side by side and she was super-fast and then I threw my trident at a guy and it was awesome," Arthur explained.  
"Nice," Sun added.  
"And you know what the best part is? She's a Faunus." He immediately covered his mouth.  
"But that's a secret. And not a I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Arthur turns his back secret, I'm talking secret secret."  
"Got it," they both reply.  
"Good, I just don't wanna screw this up you know. The people here are the coolest. No offence to you guys of course."  
"None taken," Sun answers.  
"Okay, there just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them so you know be cool." With that they entered the dining hall. As they entered people began to charge past them exiting the building as soon as possible. A look of shock spread across Neptune and Sun's faces whilst Arhtur wore a massive grin.

"I'm queen of the castle," Nora sing songed. She stood on top of a pile of tables laughing wickedly. The rest of her team stood on tables below her. At the other end of the hall were team CRWBBY. Ruby slammed her foot on the table, squeezing her milk carton tightly.  
"Justice will be swift, it will be painful, it will be delicious!" She cried as the rest of the team cried in agreement.  
"Of with their heads," Nora declared. Immediately team JNPCR began to hurl watermelons at team CRWBBY.  
"Yang, Turkey," Clark ordered. Yang shoved her fists into a pair of turkeys and using them as boxing gloves began to punch incoming watermelons. Once all the water melons had been destroyed she shot the turkeys off her fist. They headed straight for Pyra but she rolled out of the way just in time. Jaune was not so lucky and was hit. He wailed as his body went flying across the room.

Clark grabbed a bread stick and using it like a sword attacked Crimson who was doing the same only with two slightly shorter bread sticks. They attacked each other blocking and defending each other's attacks.  
"You can't beat me Clark. You don't stand a chance," she challenged.  
"Maybe not, but I know who can," he retorted. He leaped into the air. Standing directly behind him was Yang who attacked with more turkeys on her fists. A turkey smacked Crimson in the face sending the girl crashing into a vending machine.

Clark had to admit despite it being totally disgusting, he was having a lot of fun.  
Bart pegged apples at Ren who successfully dodged every single one. As Bart threw his final apple Ren back flipped into the air and kicked the apple causing it to break into tiny pieces. He retaliated by attacking with a line of sausages, using it like a whip. Bart flipped out of the way and grabbed a soft drink can and using it as a grenade threw it at Ren.

Nora lobed a water melon which impacted with Weiss sending the heiress flying across the room until she crashed into the bottom of the pile of tables Nora had made. The table Weiss had crashed into had snapped in half meaning that there was nothing to hold the remaining tables up. The food fight ceased as they watched the tables crash on top of her. Clark raced over to the tables and began to pull them off. He was probably showing a bit too much strength but he didn't care. He lifted another table to find Weiss lying on the ground unconscious.

"Weiss?" he asked nervously. As he got closer she reached up and squirted him with a bottle of ketchup she had in her hands. The two teams broke out into laughter as Clark wiped away the sauce.

Arthur and Sun stood there with huge smiles across their face, despite being covered in food. Neptune on the other hand had an expression of anger as he attempted to wipe the food from his clothes.  
"I love these guys," Arthur exclaimed.

Suddenly the doors swung open and Glynda Goodwitch marched in looking extremely angry. With a wave of her riding crop every object in the room began to fly back to its original position.  
"Children please, do not play with your food," Glynda ordered. The seriousness of the situation was ruined when Nora let out a large burp. Suddenly Yang fell from the ceiling smashing into the ground in between the teens and their teacher. She smiled awkwardly as she stood up.  
"Ms. Schnee please go to the medics office," Glynda requested.  
"I'm fine," Weiss insisted. Glynda gave her a stare and Weiss new she should do as she was told.  
She reluctantly left the cafeteria and made her way to the medics.

Going to the medics was much like going to the doctors. You enter a white room filled with chairs and went to a desk at the center of the room. You'd tell them who you were and what had happened. Then depending on how serious your injury was they'd either tell you to wait or to follow them immediately.

Weiss didn't have to wait long as no one else was waiting to be seen. The doctor exited the room with a smile.  
"Ms Schnee I'm afraid I can't stay to take a look at you. However, we've just hired a number of new medics to help us doctors. After all we need all the help we can get when it comes to healing you huntresses," he laughed. "Come out here son," the doctor requested. An eighteen year old teen with shaved black hair stepped around the corner. He wore a light blue button up shirt and had long black pants on.

"Yes doctor?" Davis Bloome asked. He froze when he saw the girl in front of him. It was the same girl who was there when Lex Luthor killed him, the one who had claimed to be his mother.

"Davis, this is Weiss Schnee, I need you to give her a quick look over, there was an inncident in the dining hall. Now if you'll excuse me." With that the doctor left leaving the two teens alone. They stood in awkward silence, Davis had no clue what to say.

"Hello?" Weiss shook her hand in front of his face.

"Right, sorry," he mumbled. They made their way into one of the rooms and Davis closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat over there," he instructed as he nodded at an examination table. He proceeded to pull out a first aid bag and grab equipment from it.

"I really think I'm fine," Weiss insisted. Davis starred at her nervously. "What's wrong?" she asked, starting to get annoyed at his awkward behavior. He starred at her in confusion.

"You don't remember me?" He asked in disbelief. She looked him over wondering if she'd ever seen him before. Slowly she shook her head.

"No, sorry." She admitted.

"Really? You don't remember smashing into the hospital with Lex Luthor?" he asked in disbelief.

Weiss' eyes widened in shock.

"You know what happened to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll be honest with you. I can't remember a thing from that week," she admited. "All I know is that I took this super serum and then the next thing I know I' waking up in the hospital. People have told me I attacked my friend and then I went missing for a few days," she lied. She noticed the fear in his eyes. "What, what did I do to you?"

'You killed me,' he thought to himself.

"You, um, you just ah, punched me into a wall," he lied. Weiss looked at him in shock.

"I am so sorry! You have to understand, I wasn't in my right mind. I would never actually do that."

"It's fine. Besides it was Luthor who did it," he acted as if it was okay.

"That doesn't make it right," Weiss stated. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Oh you don't have to do that. Really, I'm fine," he argued.

"I insist," she begged. "Why don't I take you to lunch," She suggested. Devis could tell she wouldn't stop until he said yes.

"Okay I guess," he agreed.

Weiss starred at Davis as he munched on his salad.

"So, tell me about yourself?" she requested. He looked at her nervously, as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like your family…"

"I, um, I don't have any," he admitted. "I don't know who my real parents are." His mind flashed back to the hospital. Who was he?

"Davis, I am so sorry." She placed her hand on top of his.

"It's fine," he lied. "What about you, it must be pretty cool to have a family that are billionaires.

"You'd be surprised," she replied solemnly. They sat in silence for a long time, slowly eating their meals.

"Why'd you decide to become a huntress?" Davis asked.

"I'm a Schnee, I have a legacy to uphold…" she trailed off as she looked away. Her eyes met his as she continued. "I won't lie to you, not after what I did to you. Since my father took control of the Schnee Dust Company the business has operated in a, morally grey area," she admitted. "And I feel the need to make things right." He smiled at her.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" she wondered.

"That's amazing," he blurted out.

"Hardly."

"No way, you had everything you could ever want. You could have taken some cushy job in Atlas, but instead you're risking your life to help others. You're a hero." He beamed. She smiled back at him.

Davis and Weiss stopped as they reached her dorm room. Davis rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Thanks for lunch."

"It was my pleasure," she smiled. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Well, I..." He began to walk away.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime," Weiss suggested. A huge smile came across his face.

"I'd love that." With that he waved her good bye and left the building.

"She's coming!" she heard someone say as she reached for the door knob. A number of thumps followed as she opened the door. She walked into the room giving her team suspicious looks. Blake was quietly reading in the corner. Weiss noted how fast her eyes were moving as she scanned the pages of her book. She seemed a little to focussed on her book. Yang was casually standing next to a book case, which had collapsed, spilling books all over the floor. Ruby was reading a weapons magazine, which would have been normal, if the magazine wasn't upside down. Finally, Bart was making his bed, which was probably the strangest thing in the room. He was messier than Yang, there was no way he would be making his bed. Clark was the only one who appeared to be normal as he sat on his bed going over last semester's notes.

"You were listening," She stated.

"Yang's idea," Ruby tattled as she pointed at her older sister.

"Hey!" Yang argued. Weiss sighed as she made her way over to her own bed.

"I told them not to," Bart defended himself.

"Rubbish!" Yang exclaimed. "Clark said we shouldn't listen in," she revealed.

"Well that's not how I remember it," Bart recalled.

"How was your date?" Ruby inquired stopping the two from arguing any further.

"It wasn't a date," Weiss replied, a little too fast. Clark finally looked up from his notes. Everyone had their eyes on Weiss. "It wasn't," she argued.

"That's not what we heard," Yang recalled. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's one of the schools new medics," she explained.

"Is he cute?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, HEY!" Weiss shouted. The team laughed playfully at her expense.

"So, when's the wedding?" Bart asked joyfully.

"Ooh ooh! Can I be the bride's maid?" Ruby requested as she stood next to Bart. The two broke into laughter at the angry stare Weiss was giving them.

"Actually on second thought we better not meet him. Clark might get jealous and try and fight him," Bart joked. Ruby and Bart laughed so hard they had to hold onto each other's shoulders for support. Clark simply rose an eyebrow at the two.

"Like you two can talk," he deadpanned. The two immediately stopped laughing. Their cheeks burned red as they realised how close together they were. They literally jumped away from each other and stood in silence awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go, do that thing, that thing I do I, I, I need, I'm," Bart bumbled. "I'm going for a run!" Bart blurted out as he ran to the door. As soon as he was out of sight he super sped out of the school. The rest of the team, with the exception of Ruby burst into laughter, even Blake couldn't stop herself. Ruby crawled into her bed and hid her burning red face behind a magazine.

Davis stood in his own room thinking about his lunch with Weiss. At first he was nervous, after all, she was there when Lex Luthor killed him. Then there was the whole thing with her being his mother. That made no sense. But pretty soon he found himself enjoying the company of the heiress. Whatever that thing was with her and Lex she didn't remember any of it. He couldn't blame her for what happened, she wasn't in her right mind. The more he thought about her the more he wanted to spend time with her.

A/N

Romance is in the air.

Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts on the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Team CRWBY sat in the library playing one of Ruby and Yang's favourite games.

Due to their only being four kingdoms, teams had to be made. Ruby and Bart were on a team, playing as Atlas. Clark and Blake were on a team ruling over Vale. Weiss was in control of Vacuo and finally Yang was in control of Mistral

"Your armies have been destroyed," Yang laughed as she rearranged the board.

"Nooooo!" Bart cried dramatically. Ruby wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Stay strong Bart. We'll make it through this together," she comforted.

The others starred at them in amusement.

"If we lose I'm not hugging you," Blake stated flatly.

"No argument here," he agreed.

"Sup dudes," Arthur greeted the team. Beside him stood Sun and Neptune.

"I never got to formerly introduce you to my friends. This is Sun and Neptune," he introduced his two team mates.

"So where are you from?" Weiss asked. Neptune made his way over to Weiss.

"Haven," he replied. "I don't believe I caught your name snow angel."

"I'm Weiss," she introduced herself. "And I have to be somewhere," she stated as she stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Bart asked.

"Studying," she replied.

"She's going to the movies with Davis," Yang revealed much to Weiss' shock.

"Whose Davis?" Sun wondered.

"Weiss' boyfriend," Bart and Ruby said in sink. "He is not!" Weiss shouted causing the librarians to Shoosh her. She furiously marched away. Those two were seriously starting to get on her nerves.

"Real nice," Clark scolded.

"We didn't mean to make her so mad," Ruby defended herself.

"Either way she's ticked off. I'm gonna go see if she's okay." With that Clark got up from the table and went to go find Weiss.

He found her in their room, she was just slipping into a pair of high heals. "Weiss, you okay?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine!" She huffed. As she began looking for her purse.

"I know those two can be immature but you got to remember they're younger than us."

"So what!" She cried. "Bart's only a year younger than us. When will they grow up, they're training to fight monsters for crying out load!" Clark looked at her suspiciously.

"Weiss, what else is going on?"

Weiss opened her mouth to protest but instead sat in silence, starring at her feet.

"Are their jokes getting to you because you actually like this guy?" Clark asked, wondering if his suspicions were true. Slowly she looked up at him.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I only met him a few days ago but, there's something about him. I just enjoy being with him," she admitted. Clark sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm not the best when it comes to relationships but, if you think you might like this guy then I say go for it. Sure you could stay friends and be happy but you'll never reach the level happiness you could get from being a couple." Weiss smiled at him.

"Thanks Clark."

"No problem," he replied with a smile.

"Now all I have to do is find my scroll," she cried as she began looking for it. Clark smiled, he activated his x-Ray vision and glanced around the room.

"Have you tried behind the book case?" He suggested. Weiss looked behind the book case to find it had fallen over.

"How the hell did it get down there?" She wondered. Clark enjoyed these moments. Moments where they could connect. It was times like these he wanted to tell his friends his secret. Ever since he stopped Zod he'd had this great urge to tell his team, especially Weiss. After what happened to her she deserved to know.

"Weiss, there's something I need to tell." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Seeing as Weiss was still trying to get her scroll Clark answered the door. As he opened the door he was greeted by Davis.

"Uh hi," Davis greeted him, "is Weiss here?"

"I'm here," she called out as she came to the door, scroll in hand. "Clark this is Davis, Davis this is Clark," she introduced the two.

"Hi," Clark smiled as he stuck out his hand. Davis took the hand and shook it.

"So your Clark, Weiss speaks very highly of you." Clark looked at him in shock.

"She does?" He asked in astonishment.

"Well we best be off. Bye Clark," Weiss farewelled as she raced out the door.

"Bye," Clark mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

Later in the night while the others where getting dinner Blake lay on her bed, feet tucked into her chest. She thought back to her time in the White the Fang, all the horrible things she did. She recalled fighting Roman Torchwick at the docks and how he was working with the terrorist organisation. She hadn't the slightest idea why they were working together, but she she was determined to find out.

Weiss and Davis laughed as they exited the movie theatre. They turned around the corner and made their way into a park. As they walked in silence Weiss kept thinking of what to say to him.

"There's something I want to ask you," she blurted out. Davis looked at her a little shocked.

"Uh okay." She took in a deep breath.

"I, I haven't known you very long but I was wondering, if you'd perhaps, like to go on a date with me?" She asked nervously. Davis looked at her in surprise. His face then turned to one of happiness. "I'd love to." He didn't know what it was but when he was with Weiss he felt good, like a darkness inside of him had been lifted.

BEACON

Weiss entered the dorm room, humming happily to herself. Everyone starred at her in surprise.

"You seem happy," Yang noted.

"And why wouldn't I be, it is an absolutely lovely day," Weiss smiled. Every looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you and what have you done with Weiss?" Bart asked. As they talked Blake began to leave the room. Weiss frowned at the Faunus girl.

"Stop!" She pointed her teammate. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody."

"Ah have you met Blake," Bart and Yang said in union.

"Which I get is kinda your thing. But you've been doing it more than usual which quiet frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong." Suddenly Weiss launched herself into the air. "So Blake Belladonna, WHAT IS WRONG?" She demanded as she pointed at Blake's face from on top of a chair. The rest of the team starred at her in wonder. Weiss jumped off and put the chair back in its correct position.

A look of sadness came over Blake's face.

"I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm," she admitted.

"Your still thinking about Torchwick?" Clark asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Some thing big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry," Yang reminded her. "Between the police and the Huntsmen I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not!" Blake cried. "They don't know the White Fang like I do."

"Okay, between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure you think your ready to catch these ne'er-do-wells," Weiss began. "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students, we're not ready to handle this sought a situation."

"And we may never be ready!" Blake shouted in anger. "Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day. There out there somewhere planning their next move and none of us no what it is but it's coming whether we're ready or not!" Silence filled the air.

"Okay," Ruby spoke up. "All in favour of becoming the youngest hunters and huntresses to single handedly bring down a corrupt organisation conspiring against the kingdom of Vale say aye?"

"I'm in," Bart immediately responded.

"Yes!" Yang shouted. "I love it when your feisty"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss decided.

They all turned to Clark.

Clark let out a sigh and shook his head, what a team. He smiled as he looked up at them.

"I suppose someone will have to save you all when everything goes wrong."

"In your dreams farm boy," Yang retorted.

"Oh yeah, how do you propose we start?" Clark asked a cheeky smile across his face.

"We, ah, we hatch a plan," she stated triumphantly.

"Exactly," Ruby agreed. A look of horror came across the young girls face. "I left my board game in the library." She raced out the door leaving a trail of rose petals as she went.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait on the chapter,been occupied lately. I've been thinking a lot lately about pairings and such in this story and was wondering if any of you had ideas on pairings. As always feel free to review or pm with any ideas or criticisms.


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss and Davis sat in Davis' car, parked on top of a hill looking over Vale.

"You know you didn't have to pay for dinner," Weiss reminded him, "my dad gives me more then enough money to spend a month."

"You don't have to do that. Besides, your worth it." He leaned in and lightly kissed her. They pulled away and starred at each. They leaned in and hesitantly kissed again, they began making out until Weiss suddenly pulled away.

"Davis, don't get me wrong, this is great but I uh I want to take things slow," she explained. Davis nodded in agreement.

"I totally agree."

Next to them a young couple jumped out of the car and headed towards the nearby lake.

"But I didn't bring my bathing suit," she exclaimed.

"Me neither," the man laughed. Weiss and Davis starred awkwardly as the couple disappeared into the forest.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Davis decided as he started the car. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air. The scream had come from somewhere in the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Davis wondered.

"It came from the path," Weiss noted as she stepped out of the car and unsheathed Myrtenaster, her multi action dust rapier.

"Shouldn't we call the police," Davis suggested.

"Don't worry. I'm sure whatever's in their I can handle." With that she walked towards the forest. Davis let out a sigh before climbing out of the car and following.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" She called out as they walked through the woods. They came across a tree root covered in blood. Slowly they looked up at where the blood was coming fro to find the girl, upside down impaled on a tree branch.

THE NEXT DAY

Team CRWBBY and JNPCR sat in the dining hall eating breakfast.

"Clark, you seen this?" Bart asked as he handed over his scroll. Clark looked at the article Bart had opened. 'Is This the New Lex Girl' the title read. Clark's eyes widened in shock as he scrolled down. The image was a picture of Lana and Lex getting into one of his limos. Never did he think that those two were going to be together.

"How was your date last night?" Crimson asked as Weiss sat down at the table. Team CRWBBY looked at her in confusion.

"Didn't you hear the news?" Ruby asked in disbelief. Crimson shook her head.

"They found a dead body in the woods." Yang explained, much to Crimson's shock.

"And they haven't found the boyfriend," Weiss added.

"Do you think he killed her?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure," Weiss answered. "If only someone would look into it," she said, glancing at Clark.

"I'm sure the police are on it," Clark assured her.

"Probably but this was weird. Impaling people in less then five minutes isn't an easy thing to do." She glanced again at Clark as she spoke.

"Impulse and the Blur might look into it," Jaune thought aloud.

"I'm sure the police would greatly appreciate their help," Weiss stated. Everyone looked at her in confusion. They all remembered when she hated the vigilantes.

"Excuse me everyone." Clark stood up and prepared to leave.

"Where are you off to?" Yang wandered.

"Just a little exercise before classes start," Clark replied before making his exit.

Clark looked around the forest, where Weiss had found the body. A search party had already began but Clark super sped past them.

"Your not supposed to be here," came a voice from behind. Clark spun around to see a beautiful, young lady in a park rangers suit.

"I'm," Clark paused to push his glasses up his nose. "I'm with the search party."

"They find anything yet?" The ranger asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Clark Kent," he introduced himself.

"Gloria," she replied as she walked up next to him. Clark smiled awkwardly as she stood extremely close to him.

"You must feel isolated out here working all alone. There's no one for miles." He stampered as he took a step backwards.

"No, it's what I love about it. We haven't met before, have we?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"I think I'd remember." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Have you found anything?" He asked glancing around the forest.

"I've searched this area twice, haven't found a single thing," She replied.

"Perhaps we could search tighter," he suggested. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'd like that."

He activated his x-ray vision and looked around. To his surprise he found a body covered in vines at the base of a tree.

"I found him!" He cried as he raced over to the body. "Go get help!" He instructed.

He grabbed the vines covering the body and began to tear them apart but he stopped when he felt a sharp pain. He looked down at his hands to see they were covered in cuts. Seeing as he couldn't tough the vines he pulled out his fire sword and hacked away at them. He grabbed the unconscious man and raced towards the incoming search party. He Andes the body over as they rushed him to the hospital.

Clark made his way over to Gloria, who looked absolutely shell shocked.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"It's just p, I searched that area twice and dint find him. I'd just hate to think how long it's taken us to find him if you hadn't arrived."

"Hey, it's okay. You did your best and that's all that matters," he comforted her. She leaned into his ear and whispered a thank you before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

BEACON

The school bell rang signalling the start of class. Team CRWBBY looked around for their absent leader. Professor Oobleck entered the room and began his lecture on the history of Grimm.

"Where's Clark?" Yang asked the question they were all wondering, it wasn't like him to be late.

Suddenly the doors opened and Clark rushed in. Oobleck paused as everyone turned to the late comer.

"Sorry I'm late professor," Clark apologised as he took a seat.

"And why exactly are you so late?" Oobleck asked.

"I uh, um, uh, don't have a good answer," he replied. Oobleck scowled at him behind his glasses.

"See me after class."

"Yes sir."

Late in the afternoon, after the school day had ended Weiss decided to surprise her boyfriend. She found him at the hospital, restocking his medical bag.

"Hey there," she greeted him.

"Hey you." He replied a smile spread across his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I finished school and figured I'd pay you a visit."

"Well I'm glad you did. Hey did you hear they found the boyfriend to the lady we found in the woods?"

"Really? How is he?" Weiss mentally smiled, she knew that's where Clark was.

"He's comatose, but what's really interesting are his x-rays."

"Are we allowed to look at them?" Weiss questioned.

"Probably not," he smiled back at her.

"Here we go." They sat together at a computer, supposed to be used for employees only.

"What are those things is his lungs?" She wandered.

"They look a like seeds." He replied. She pulled out her scroll and took a quick photo of the x-ray.

"Weiss! You can't do that!" He cried I a low whisper.

"I have to go," she stated out of the blue. Davis looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Oh, I um just remembered that o have to start an assignment for a professor at Beacon. Catch you later!" She called out as she raced away. Davis logged off of the computer and began to leave just as one of the doctors arrived.

"Davis," he greeted the medic. "Just the man I was looking for. There's a search party going on at the forest where you found the body and I told them I'd send down a medic if they found anyone who needed help."

"Sure thing, I'll be there as soon as I can." With that he grabbed his medic bag and headed to his car.

As Weiss exited the hospital she saw Clark entering.

"Clark?" She walked over to him. Clark looked at her, extremely nervous. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. He stuttered for an answer. That's when Weiss realised he was here to inspect the body he found.

"Doesn't matter," she stated. A look of relief came over his face.

"So they found the boyfriend to the girl I found."

"Oh really?" She pulled out her scroll and got up the picture she took of the man's x-ray.

"Check out his x-ray."

"What are those?" Clark asked the same thing she did.

"Davis said they were seeds." She recalled.

Just then a body was wheeled through the hallway.

"Coming through. Park ranger up at Lone Pine. Hunter found her this morning," a nurse explained to one of the doctors.

"Excuse me," Clark interrupted, "I think I can identify her." The nurse slowly unzipped the bag to reveal the corpse of a young Faunus girl with short antlers on her head.

"I'm sorry, there's been a mistake. That's not the park ranger."

"Selena Adams, 28, went missing last week. Only female ranger in the county," a nurse revealed, reading from her scroll. In that moment Clark realised who was behind all this. He rushed out of the hospital, followed closely by Weiss.

"Clark what we you doing?" She called out as he rounded a corner. When she arrived he was no where in sight. "Of course," she sighed. "Off to save the day."

Clark raced through the forest, coming to a stop the last place he had seen Gloria.

"Gloria!" He shouted.

"I was hoping we'd meet again." He spun around to face her.

"What are you?" He demanded.

"I'm just a girl who loves nature," she replied.

"Is that why you killed those two people?" He questioned. She looked at him, disappointed.

"Oh, so you know about that."

"What are you?" He asked again.

Suddenly a vine wrapped itself around Clark and pulled him into the air. His glasses fell to the flor in front of Gloria. The vine was covered in thorns that dug into his skin. The more he struggled the tighter their hold became and the bigger the thorns grew. Gloria looked at his glasses and looked back up at him.

"I knew I'd seen you before. You're the Kryptonian that opened the gateway," she realised.

Clark looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I was there." She revealed, adding to Clark's confusion. "Those savages were coming for you and them you touched the gateway, and it all went white." She smiled wickedly at him "Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't belong."

"Why were you in the Phantom Zone?" He wondered.

"My planet was lush and green and full of life. But towers of steel replaced the forests, upsetting the balance of nature. So I tried to correct it. The governments didn't understand me. They branded me a criminal. They imprisoned me in that desolate wasteland where the suns never set and nothing ever grows."

"You have to stop," Clark begged only for her to laugh in his face.

"Says who!" Clark shouted in agony as a branch shot through his chest and impaled him. She spun around when she heard rustling nearby.

Davis walked alone through the forest. He'd drifted away from the search party, wanting time to himself. He kept thinking about the way Weiss rushed away at the hospital. He asked himself if it was something he did but couldn't think of any possible reason. Suddenly, a shout filled the air. He looked in the direction the voice had come. He cautiously began to make his way towards the shout.

"Hi there," came a voice. He spun around to find Gloria.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," he admitted as he caught his breath.

"Oh I'm going to do more than that." She smiled wickedly at him. Vines grabbed him and began to cover his body. He struggled but couldn't break free. He could feel the vines getting tighter and tighter, they were crushing him. He feared for his life as he looked around for anything that could help. His eyes closed as he fell unconscious. Gloria smiled, pleased with herself. She knelt down next the body and rubbed her hand along his face. Much to her shock his eyes snapped open, they were a terrifying dark red colour. She took a step back as he ripped apart the vines around him. His breathing was heavy and his body was growing. Bones began to grow out of his knuckles as he grabbed her by the throat.

Weiss raced through the forest, desperately looking for her friend.

"Clark! Where are you!" She cried. Finally she came upon him. She shrieked in horror at the sight of him. She pulled out her rapier and selected the red dust cartridge. She burnt away the vines, careful as not to harm Clark. His body collapsed to the ground, blood spilled everywhere.

"Clark, please!" She begged as her eyes began to water. Much to her relief and amazement his wounds shone with a golden light as they healed themselves. He let out a light moan assuring her that he was okay. She rushed away and hid behind a nearby tree.

Clark slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, wondering how'd he ended up in the ground, healed. Before he could think of an answer Weiss came running towards him.

"Clark!" She called out. "There you are. I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed. "When you were confused about that park ranger I had a suspicion you'd end up here. I'm just glad your safe."

"Thanks," he replied. As they left Clark picked up a strange smell. He followed his nose to the source of the smell.

"Clark, what is it?" Weiss asked as she followed. "Oh God!" She shrieked at the sight in front of them. Gloria's body lay on the ground, ripped in half. "What could have done something like that?" She asked. "These woods are supposed to be Grimm free."

Clark starred at the body of the alien. That was a good question, who did this?

BEACON

Clark sat in Ozpin's office along with Bart and Ruby.

"So you mean to tell me that prisoners from the Phantom Zone escaped with you?" Bart asked in disbelief.

"Apparently," Clark replied.

"Will we ever be free of that place?" Ruby mumbled, she was terrified of the alien prison.

"If there are more like Gloria they could prove to be a major threat," Ozpin stated.

"Great," Clark sighed. "Just another problem we have to worry about."

"Don't worry," Bart assured his friend. "Together we'll stop these..." he paused, thinking for a moment "Zoners."

Davis woke with a shock. He laid next to a river, naked and covered in blood. He scrambled to the waters edge and looked at his reflection.

"What's wrong with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

The four o'clock bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Team CRWBBY rose from their seats and rushed to their room. They changed out of their school outfits and into more casual clothes.

"I thought that class would never end," Blake sighed with relief.

"Like wise," Bart added.

"Okay everyone, today is the day the investigation begins!" Ruby cried with delight as she jumped from her bed.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously," Weiss dead panned.

"Hey, we got a plan," Yang defended them.

"Which is moderately serious," Clark noted.

"Thanks Clark," Yang glared at him.

"No problem," he replied as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Everyone remember their roles?" Clark asked, taking charge.

"You, Ruby and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies, or inconsistencies," Weiss recalled. "Seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake answered.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Bart and I will go pay him a visit. Getting information out of him shouldn't be to hard," Yang recalled her role in the plan. "Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found." Clark concluded.

Clark, Ruby and Weiss approached the transmit tower. Ruby had a huge smile across her face.

"Wow, I always forget how tall it is," she squealed with delight.

"You should see the one in Atlas," Weiss suggested.

"That was the first one wasn't it?

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another," Weiss explained. "It was their gift after the Great War."

"Ooh look at me, my names Weiss, I know facts. I'm rich," Ruby mock impersonated.

"Don't be a pest," Weiss snapped. Weiss noticed Clark starring off into the crowd.

"Clark, you alright?" She asked.

"Fine" he replied. "You guys go make the call. I'll meet up with you later." He called out as he walked away.

"Wait!" Weiss shouted, but he was already gone. Weiss let out a long sigh.

'He better be saving someone,' Weiss thought to herself.

Clark pushed through the crowd until he found the person he'd noticed. He stopped in front of a park bench.

"Victor." The man on the bench looked up at him. It was Victor Stone, Clark hadn't seen him since the incident at the docks. Victor looked up at Clark in surprise.

"Clark," he smiled as he stood up.

"What happened to you? We haven't heard from you after that night at the docks."

"Um," Victor rubbed his neck nervously and looked around.

"Is everything okay?" Clark asked. Victor looked around the crowd once again before leaning into Clark's ear.

"It isn't safe to talk here," he whispered. "Follow me."

Ruby and Weiss entered the tower and hopped into the lift.

"Hello and welcome to the CCT," a electronic voice greeted them. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to go to the communications room please," Weiss requested.

"Absolutely," the voice replied. "Could you please place your scrolls on the terminal to verify your identity," it requested. Ruby and Weiss obeyed and placed their scrolls as instructed.

"Perfect, thank you Ms Schnee and Ms Rose." Ruby noticed the look of sadness on Weiss' face as the elevator rose.

They hoped out of the lift and approached a holographic receptionist. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas," Weiss replied.

"If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through." The receptionist instructed.

"Thanks," Ruby said as they walked off.

They found their seat and made the call.

Clark followed Victor to a quiet street.

"So what happened to you that night?" Clark asked. "Ruby said she saw you get shot and then we called and you said you were fine. After that none of us have heard from you."

"I've never been to another Kingdom before," Victor explained. "My, um, guardian asked me not to venture out to far. He just really worries about me."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Clark though back to his parents, they'd always been protective of him.

"Really? Even though you can take a shot to the chest?" Victor asked recalling Clark saving him by taking a shot from Roman Torchwick.

"It's a fathers job to worry. Anyway why haven't you spoken to us?"

"I was asked not to talk to you guys," Victor explained, much to Clark's surprise.

"Your guardian was that upset?" He asked in disbelief.

They came across a stage where a holographic General Ironwood stood. Around him stood six AK 130 robots.

"The AK 130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years," Ironwood announced over the loud speaker. "And they've done a fine job, wouldn't your agree." The robots, moving in sink, took a bow. "But the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" The sliding doors behind the AK 130's opened up revealing six new robots. "Presenting the Atlesian Knight, 2.0," Ironwood proudly announced. The crowd applauded as the new robots came forward. "Smarter sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will be come active a little later this year but they won't be alone. Now the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea or removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However there and still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch. So our kingdoms greatest minds, in cope ration with Luthorcorp are proud to introduce the Atlesian Paladin!" The hologram of General Ironwood disappeared, replaced by a giant robot covered in weapons and armour.

A couple of guards noticed Victor and Clark across the street.

"We need to go!" Victor shouted as he began to run. Clark looked at the guards running towards them before following after Victor. They ran down an alley, followed closely by the two guards. They rounded a corner and after making sure no one was around, Clark grabbed Vic by the waste and they disappeared in a blur.

They came to a halt a mile away.

"That was weird," Victor remarked as Clark put him down.

"Why were those guards chasing you?" Clark inquired. Victor let out a sigh.

"I suppose if anyone would understand it'd be you." He sighed again. "Clark," he looked up into the Kryptonians eyes, "I'm not a real person."

"I don't understand."

"Last year, my family and I were on a road trip. We were... laughing, carrying on. The it started to snow. My little sister always loved the snow," his eyes were full of sorrow. "None of us saw that truck coming. My ma... my pops... ...my little sister, they didn't make it. I passed out... expected to see some angels next time I woke up. Instead, I got a bunch of scientists playing Frankenstein on me." Clark looked at him in shock. "And now I'm more man machine then man. When I woke up I'd lost my aura and my semblance. But the scientists had that covered, I'm the first ever synthetic person capable of generating an aura."

"Wait, they gave you a new aura?" Clark asked.

"Apparently yeah." He looked down at his hands. "I'm not a real human," he sighed.

"Of course you are." Victor looked up at Clark. "You think because your made of nuts and bolts makes you any less of a human being. It's how you act that defines what you are," he stated his firm belief.

"I, uh, your taking this really well," he noted.

"Well, let's just say I'm familiar with weird."

"Listen Vic, you've got a heart and a soul, I can feel it."

"Thanks." Clark smiled at him, suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"This may seem strange but could I x-ray you?" Clark requested.

"Excuse me?"

"You've seen me run super fast, well I also have x-ray vision," he explained. "I was just wandering if I could take a look at your bionics."

"Ah, okay I guess," he agreed. Clark activated his x-ray vision and took a look at Victor's body. He was amazed at what he saw. Almost all of his body was robotic.

"What about you?" Victor asked. "How do you have so many semblances?"

"There not my semblance," Clark explained. "I was born with them. But no one expect Bart and Ruby know about it okay?"

"Sure, as long as you promise not to tell anyone about me,"

"Deal."

"Anyway, they'll have thought it suspicious that I ran away. I'll have to go see them before they call my guardian."

"Who is your guardian?" Clark asked.

"He's the one who built me."

"He did that all by himself?"

"He had a little help from General Ironwood."

"Is that why those soldiers chased you?"

"They're under strict orders to watch over me," he explained. "Anyway, catch you later Kent." With that Victor left to find the guards.

Yang pulled up in front of a club called

"Come on my friends right in here," she said as she climbed off of her bike. Bart climbed off and followed the blond.

"And where exactly is here?" He wandered.

Inside the club Junior stood behind the bar looking over his club.

"She's coming!" One of his henchmen shouted as he ran into the room. He shut the doors and held them closed as hard as he could.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Junior demanded as he approached them.

"She coming !" They cried. The doors where flung open sending the henchmen flying. In walked Yang smiling at the crowd in front of her.

"Guess who's back?!" She cried with a smile.

All the nearby henchmen pulled out their guns and aimed them at brawler. Bart stood behind her shocked at the reaction she was getting. Then he remembered this was and Yany and this reaction should be expected.

"Yeah can you define friend for me?" Bart asked as he poked his head out from behind her.

"Stop, stop, nobody shoot," Junior ordered as he approached them. "Blondie, your here, why?"

"You still owe me a drink," she reminded him. With that she waltzed over to the bar.

Bart looked across at the Malachite twins.

"Hello ladies," he greeted them with a wink.

"Whatever," they said in union as they turned and walked away.

Blake stopped to remove her bow as she headed towards a large warehouse. This was where the the White Fang meeting was taking place.

"New recruits keep to the right," a White Fang member instructed.

She entered a large room full of Faunus extremists, she put on a Grimm mask she'd been given and joined the crowd. She had no idea that a few rows behind her was Arthur Curry. The Blur had called him explaining that something might be going down here and that he needed someone to check it out. Of course Arthur agreed and ended up in a meeting full of members of the White Fang.

At the front of the warehouse was a stage with a big black curtain behind it. On the curtain was the White Fang logo in red. On the stage stood a man in full uniform.

"Thank you all for coming," he greeted the everyone. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long." Much to Blake and all the new comers surprised, Roman Torchwick stepped onto the stage.

The new arrivals began to boo and ask why a human was there.

"Thank you, thank you," Roman called out. "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst. Case in point." He pointed at himself. "So I can understand why you'd like to see us all locked away or better yet killed."

'Where is he going with this," Blake thought to herself.

"I would like the mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings. The dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life." The crowd began to cheer.

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around, no offence to any rodents in the room." He clicked his fingers and the black curtain fell to the ground. As it fell it was revealed that standing behind it was a fully functioning Atlesian Paladin. Blake starred in shock as the crowd cheered.

'How did he get that?" Blake wandered to herself.

"Now I know a lot of you are worried about a certain vigilante problem we have at the moment." Roman continued. "Well not to worry. I have more then enough to take care of Impulse and the Blur. Behind a pile of crates a second Atlesian Paladin appeared and came to stand next to the first. As the crowd cheered Roman looked right at Blake. He starred at her suspiciously.

'Shit, he sees me," Blake thought. She needed to get out of their quick. She looked around and noticed the power box nearby. She pulled out inherent weapon, Gambol Shroud and fired. The room went dark as all the lights went out.

"I don't know," Junior shouted as he slammed his glass down.

"How can you not know?" Yang demanded, crossing her arms in frustration.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men and none of them ever came back."

"So where they go Bart?" Bart asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back. Who is this guy?" He turned back to Yang.

"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find out what I want." She snapped.

"I already told you everything. Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them. Which is something I can relate to!" He cried turning to his men who were standing around lazily.

"Come on Bart." Yang turned and walked away.

Blake jumped out of the ware house and began to run across the roof tops. She pulled out her scroll and made a desperate phone call.

"Everyone!" She cried into the scroll, "If you can here me, I need back up! It's Torchwick he has a bunch of giant robot suits." She explained.

"I am not missing this!" Ruby squealed with excitement as she began to run, along with Weiss towards the action.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked.

"We're near the highway!"

Blake jumped from car to car followed closely by the two mechanised suits. Yang drove next the robot, catching up to Blake.

"Hang on Bart!" She instructed. When their was no response she turned around to find Bart was no where in sight.

Arthur sprinted along a nearby building and launched himself into the air, heading directly for the robot. As he flew he pulled out his golden trident and readied himself. He landed on top of the Atlesian Paladin and jammed his trident into its back. Sparks flew everywhere as A.C. continued to cut jam his weapon into the machine. The Paladin shook and nearly through him off. Luckily as he was falling he managed to jam his trident into the side. He hung on as tight as he could, looking for some way to get back up. A steak of golden lightning ran past him and carried him up the side of the robot and back on top. Arthur smiled as Impulse stood next to him.

"Good to see you again bro," A.C. greeted the speedster.

"You to."

"Where's Blur?" Arthur asked.

"Here he comes," Bart smiled as he saw a blue blur running along the highway.

Unfortunately Clark didn't have his costume with him and didn't have time to go grab it. Instead he removed his usual red jacket and glasses, besides as long as he moved fast enough no one should see him. He approached the paladin and without hesitation shoulder charged the suit off of the highway. He paladin crashed onto the ground, suffering damage from the fall. Clark, Bart and Arthur regrouped and prepared to attack.

Clark x-rayed the machine and saw that it was not Torchwick driving but another White Fang member.

"What's the plan?" A.C. asked. Clark thought this over as the paladin' s weapons activated.

He relayed his plan to them and they snapped into action. Clark was the strongest so he acted as a distraction. The pilot fired missiles a number of missiles directly at Clark. He blasted a few with his heat vision but allowed the rest to hit him. He allowed the Paladin to hit him, letting the pilot think he was beating him. Whilst this was going on Bart ran around the legs of the machine ripping them apart. Arthur jumped onto the machines back and began to, cut and break off the Paladin's weapons.

The machine fell to the ground. The pilot tried to fire it's missiles but couldn't as they'd all been destroyed. Left crawling on the ground the pilot swung the Paladin's fist at Clark. Clark punched back, braking the fist into tiny pieces upon impact. The pilot climbed out of the cockpit and tried to make a run for it. He looked behind him at where there heroes stood, as he turned to face the front he was met by a fist in the face, curtesy of the Blur.

"Thanks for your help," Clark thanked Arthur as they came together.

"Thanks for calling me. How'd you know some thing was gonna happen at that White Fang meeting?" He asked them.

"We didn't," Clark replied, "we had a suspicion something would and you were the man for the job," he explained.

A.C. looked over what Clark was wearing, a puzzled expression across his face.

"Didn't have time to change," Clark answered his unspoken question.

"The colours suit you, better then all that black," A.C. smiled. "You ever think about changing it up a little?"

"I don't have the time to think of a new costume, besides the one I have now is fine," he argued.

"If you say so bro."

Clark and Bart approached the rest of their team, back in their civilian clothes, police sirens could be heard in the background.

"You okay?" Bart asked as he ran over to Ruby.

"We're fine silly," she replied with a smile.

"Where have you guys been?" Yang cried waving her hands in the air.

"Sorry," Clark apologised. "I was on the other side of town and only just got here."

"Weren't you with Ruby and Weiss?" Blake questioned.

"I was but I went off, because I," he remembered Victor not wanting anyone to know about him.

"I saw a friend and we were catching up," he revealed. "I came as soon as I got the call though."

"You still got here a long time after Weiss and Ruby," Yang noted, questioning Clark's story.

"Well, Clark isn't the best with directions he probably got lost," Weiss intervened.

"Um yeah," Clark agreed, giving Yang a nervous smile.

"See," Weiss said with a mocking smile.

'That's weird, why is Weiss defending me?' Clark thought to himself, as did everyone else on the team.

"And what about you?" Yang questioned, turning to Bart. "We were on Bumblebee and suddenly you were gone."

"I fell off," Bart revealed. "Seriously Yang you drive like a maniac, luckily, I have aura to heal me," he joked.

"Does anyone know what happened to the other Paladin?" Blake asked.

"I think Impulse and the Blur took care of it," Clark replied.

The police soon arrived and took them aside to ask questions about what had happened. They gave the story that they were having a night on the town when they saw the two Paladins. They decided to chase them down and stop them.

As they laid in their beds that night Clark couldn't help but be annoyed that Torchwick had gotten away. Not only did they have Torchwick to deal with but now he also had to deal with the Phantom Zone prisoners as well. He couldn't help but feel guilty about that. Those Zoner were free because of him. This was going to be a very chaotic semester.

Author Note:

I've been thinking about what I'm going to do with this story and where it's going to go and I've been wandering how Clark will learn that Weiss knows his secret and was wandering If any of you have suggestions on how he'll find out. If so comment or pm me with your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

FIVE WEEKS AGO

Two friends were playing basketball on the outskirts of Metropolis, they were completely alone in the rundown area. One of the men was dark skinned and had a shaven head, while the other had longer hair. "And that's why your known as loser Larry," the shaven headed one joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Their game stopped when suddenly a meteor crashed down next to them. They starred at the crater it had made, shocked at how close it had come to hitting them. The shaved headed man decided to investigate, despite his friends protests. He jumped down into the crater while his Larry went to grab his scroll. What he saw terrified him. It was a monster like nothing he'd ever seen before. The creature spotted him and before he even had the chance to react the monster charged at him.

His friend arrived back at the crater, scroll in hand. He noticed his pal standing still starring blankly ahead.

"Mali, you alright man?" He asked. Mali spun around to face his friend. A beam of purple energy shot out from his hand and immediately incinerated Larry, leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

PRESENT

Clark looked over a picture Ozpin had handed to him. It was a large crater in the middle of the ground.

"Local authorities determined it was made by a shooting star," Ozpin explained. "It impacted six weeks ago, right around the time you fell out of the Phantom Zone." Clark looked determined at the picture. "It gets worse." Clark finally looked back up at him. "He's already killed once. Two boys went missing on the site of the crater. All they found were human ashes and a basketball."

"Sounds like heat vision."

"That was my first guess to. The next day, a dust mine 20 miles away was hit."

"What did he do?" Clark wandered.

"Besides killing seven miners, the dust they'd been mining was sucked dry."

"It's almost like he was feeding off it. We need to check all other dust sources in the area."

"Not to worry I have already taken care of it. There have been a half a dozen incidents across the continent. The most recent one was just outside of Vale.

Clark took a look at another photo Ozpin gave to him. It showed the direction of all the Zoners attacks.

"These attacks form a straight line," Clark noted.

"Headed directly towards you," Ozpin added.

"I'm currently compiling a list of all the dust locations that the zoner may possibly hit within a 100-mile radius. I'll send you the address for all of them so you and Bart can keep a look out."

"Thanks Professor." Clark stood up to leave.

"Oh and Clark." Clark spun around to the headmaster. "Don't forget, these prisoners can hurt you. Be careful," he warned.

"I will." As he left Ozpin's office a young man with short blond hair, not much older than Clark passed him and entered the office.

Clark went back to his dorm room so he could get Bart, he'd also decided to bring Ruby along. Ever since she found out they were heroes she wanted to help out. He'd was even considering calling Arthur, he didn't want to take any chances with a zoner. The rest of his team sat in their dorm, Ruby and Bart were joking around with each other, Blake had gone to the library to read, Weiss was preparing for a date with Davis and Yang laid on her bed bored. Clark gave Bart a nod, signalling it was time to go.

"Well Ruby and I are gonna go out for a bit," he declared as he stood up. "Catch ya later!"

"See y'all!" Ruby farewelled.

"I better be heading off to," Weiss decided. "Have a wonderful evening you two," she beamed.

"I swear ever since since she started dating Davis she's been so much happier," Clark noted, "it's actually kinda creepy." Yang sat up from her bed. She couldn't help but feel a tad lonely. Bart and Ruby clearly had something, although neither of them seemed to realise it. Although distant Blake seemed to be connecting with Arthur, even Weiss had a boyfriend. And here she was, alone. Don't get her wrong she likes being single. She is a partier after all. But sometimes she thinks it'd be nice to have someone she could talk to, someone you she could go on adventures with, someone who really cares for her. Her eyes raised to the other person in the room. She smiled at him as he packed his books away. She liked Clark, he was one of the best friends she'd ever had. He was caring, thoughtful, brave. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Clark, I was wandering, do you wanna..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Clark's eyes widened as he opened the door, revealing the knocker. There in front of him stood Raya, the Kryptonian who was trapped in the Phantom Zone.

"Raya," he mumbled in disbelief.

"Hi Kal-El. It's good to see you again," she smiled. Clark smiled back and continued to stare in disbelief. He pulled her into a hug which shocked her a first but she soon returned it.

"Ummm." He heard a voice come from behind. He spun around to see a confused looking Yang.

"Oh sorry, Yang, this is Raya, Raya this is Yang," he introduced the two. The two shook hands with each other.

"So, you're friends with Kal-El?"

"Kal-El?" Yang queried.

"It's a nick name," Clark blurted out. "Just a stupid little thing. Any way we got to go. I'll catch you later okay." With that he raced out the door followed closely by Raya. Yang sighed aloud, back to being alone. She decided to go for a ride on Bumblebee, her motorbike, that'd cheer her up. She grabbed her helmet and keys and headed to the school car park.

Yang walked through the school hallways not focussed on what was going on around her.

She felt a sudden impact and fell to the ground. She looked in front of here and saw she'd run into a man. The man had short blond hair, brown eyes and was giving her a warm smile. He stuck his hand out to help her up.

"You okay?" He asked as Yang took the hand.

"Fine," she replied. "Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

"Well I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either," the man admitted. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"You were a student?" Yang queried only for the man to laugh.

"Yeah I was a student, for about six days. Then I quit, it just wasn't for me." Yang looked at him in shock.

"Six days!" She couldn't believe it.

"Yep." He continued to smile at her and she smiled back.

"I'm Yang Xiaolong," she introduced herself.

"Oliver Queen," he replied with a smile.

"Oliver Queen! As in the Billionare, philanthropist, play boy?!"

"The one and only."

Clark and Raya stood on top of of the dorm building.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you in the Phantom Zone." Clark looked full of regret.

"You had no choice," Raya assured him. "It's okay, Kal-El. And if it wasn't for you, I would have never escaped. I would have never seen all this." She looked at the land around them. "It's more beautiful than the world your father described."

"It is lovely," he agreed. "How'd you find me?"

"Your father told me about the family he had chosen for you, about Smallville. From there I found your Earth parents and they told me where you were."

"You met my parents?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they were very hesitant to trust me at first. I still think they were worried when I left."

"When was this?" He wandered, surely his dad would have called him immediately when they found out about Raya.

"Three minutes ago."

Clark smiled, it was good to be with someone like him.

"It must have been hard growing up here by yourself."

"I had my parents. I had my friends. Besides a lot of people have powers here."

"But no one who really understands you, no one is as powerful as you."

"I wouldn't say that. I got a friend who can run faster than you or me." Raya looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually we're one a mission at the moment. I'll fill you in." He continued to explain the Zoners and what they were currently facing.

Yang stood over her bike Oliver standing beside her.

"And this is my baby!" She announced.

"Very nice, I own five just like this one."

"Well la di da." She waved her hands in the air, causing Oliver to laugh.

"What I mean is we should race sometime," he suggested. Of course Yangs competitive side immediately latched on to this idea.

"Well in the meantime how about we go for a drive?" She suggested.

"Sound fun."

Ruby and Bart sipped on smoothies they'd bought and watched the dust shop across the road. They were on the roof of a building across the street, checking out another dust store, waiting for this Zoner to show. They usually waited fifteen minutes before heading to the next shop.

"You cheated!" Came a voice from behind. The two spun around to see Clark and another lady Bart didn't recognise.

"Raya!" Ruby beamed as she raced over to the Kryptonian.

"Ruby," she greeted the young girl.

"You escaped to?"

"All thanks to you and Clark."

"Well it's nice to know something good finally came out of the Phantom Zone." They shared a laugh.

"This is Bart," Clark introduced. "He's the one who I said could run faster than us." Raya looked him over sceptically.

"Really?"

Suddenly a dozen roses filled her hands.

"For the lovely lady," Bart smiled, standing in front of her. Ruby didn't know why but she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

"So who cheated?" Bart wandered, recalling what he heard when they first arrived.

"We decided to have an honest race," Raya explained, "and Kal-El cheated. Jor-El would have never let you get away with that."

"What was he like? My father." Clark asked, he always wanted to know.

"Brave... strong... with the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known."

"To be honest, that's not the Jor-El I imagined."

"He was determined to save us. I remember helping him build your ship. He was so careful, planning every detail, down to your baby blanket. I wish that he could see you now."

"I haven't been the best son," he admitted.

"Your father was hard on himself, too. He felt guilty that he couldn't save Krypton. His only redemption was sending you to save Earth."

"Save it from what?" He asked urgently, wandering if there was some threat he had to prepare for.

"Extinction. Your civilization is going to destroy itself, just like Krypton. You should know this. It was part of your training." Clark rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I haven't started my training," he admitted. "Now the Fortress is damaged. Jor-El tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I mean, how could I trust someone who brought so much pain into my life?"

"Pain is a part of anyone's journey, Kal-El. You can't escape it. You must accept your destiny." Anger was beginning to fill her voice.

"Too bad that destiny's just gotten a little shorter." The group spun around to see a man standing behind them.

"Seriously!" Bart cried. "What is it with people appearing behind other people today!"

"The last son of Krypton. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"You're the one who's been coming for me."

"And I think it will be worth the trip. What's the matter, Raya? Don't recognize an old friend? It's me, Baern." Raya looked at him in worry.

"He's one of the Phantoms," she explained. Ruby looked particularly nervous, she hated that awful place and everything to do with it.

"How do you like the new suit?" He looked down at his body.

"What do you want?" Clark demanded.

"To pay back your old man for giving me a one-way ticket to hell. But then he had to go and get himself eviscerated along with everyone else from that ice cube you call a planet. So I guess you'll have to do."

"Listen pal," Bart stepped in front of Clark and in between him and Baern. "You really think you can stop four of us?" With that Bart raced towards the Zoner, however as he placed a hand on him lightning erupted from his body and sent him flying through the air.

"Bart!" Ruby cried as she raced over to him.

"I've gotta say, this dust stuff you have, boy does it fell good." A beam of purple energy shot of his hand hit Clark square in the chest. He was sent flying through the he air crashing into the building across the road. Ruby attacked with Crescent Rose swinging the scythe at him. Unfortunately for her, Baern simply grabbed the scythe and threw it away so fast Ruby didn't even have time to let go. Whilst distracted by this Raya used this to her advantage and round housed him in the head. He went flying across the city crashing down several blocks away.

"Bart! Ruby!" Clark shouted as he ran over to their bodies. He had a burn mark on his chest from where Baern had hit him.

They came to and thankfully no one was badly injured, however when searching for Baern they discovered that he had escaped.

The returned to Beacon and immediately went to see Professor Ozpin.

"How did Baern know to find me?" Clark asked Raya. "I understand how you knew but how did Baern."

"After Krypton fell and Jor-El was dead, the prisoners in the Phantom Zone discovered that he'd only managed to save his own son. The story of your survival was a myth, a rumor - one of hope for some of us and revenge for others," she revealed.

"For someone who's been dreaming of killing Clark for the last 20 years, his visit was a little short-lived," Bart noted.

"I don't think he was expecting to fight four of us. He was weakening. Despite that, I've never seen anyone of his species so powerful before. The way he was just able to grab Ruby's scythe mid attack shouldn't have been possible. His race feeds off energy, usually radioactive but it would appear that dust serves as an excellent substitute. Not inly does it super charge his normal powers he also appears to be able to gain power from any dust he absorbs."

"And I learned the hard way that if you touch him you'll get zapped with energy." Bart added.

"Baern killed hundreds on his own planet before he came to Krypton. But Jor-El managed to exile him to the Phantom Zone."

"You said he was weakened," Ruby chimed in. "That means he'd be searching for a new energy source."

"It won't take him long, Dust isn't exactly hard to get." Ozpin thought.

"Not only that but he can sense power sources," Raya further explained. "There's only one thing that can stop him," she turned to Clark, "your father's crystal."

Ozpin's computer beeped. He took a look and reported that five dust shops had just been robbed. No doubt it was Baern.

"What's the plan?" Ruby asked.

Clark, Raya, Bart and Ruby ran into the Fortress of Solitude. Ruby had to be carried by Bart, who had picked her up bridal style which caused Ruby's cheeks to burn red. Although he advised against her coming along Ruby argued that she was a huntress in training and that it was her decision to help them or not.

"Raya, I told you the Fortress is dead." Clark reminded her. "Why are we here?"

"It's our only hope to defeat Baern. This was all we had left of our home, Kal-El."

"And now it's gone, too." Clark said sadly looking around at the dead fortress.

"It was more than that. The Fortress was a storehouse for all the knowledge in the universe - at least all that we had. How could this happen?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to bring it back."

"Your father wouldn't have given up so easily!" she snapped.

"I haven't given up!" Clark shouted back. "I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything!"

"Everything except the training your father wanted for you."

"So, why are we here?" Clark asked, changing the subject.

"Baern is too dangerous to attack anywhere else. With the amount of dust he's absorbed he has enough power to wipe out a city.

"If he's that strong, will the crystal still work?" Ruby wandered.

"It should," Raya assured, "provided we stay alive long enough to use it."

"I'm not sure it'll be that easy just to lure him here."

"I'm gonna see if I can reroute whatever residual power is left," she began to work on the crystal control centre. "There's just enough to send out a signal and let Baern know you're here."

Oliver and Yang zipped around town on Bumblebee. As she drove around she was so glad she was able to find someone to hang out with.

"You hungry?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"I know an excellent restaurant not far from here. I was thinking we should grab a bite."

"Sound good," Yang replied as she sped down the street. As they drove a huge fireball erupted from a store in front of them. Yang skidded to a stop just in front of the store, it was a small dust shop. Through the smoke Baern stepped out, unscathed by the fire.

"Woah buddy what's going on?" Yang called out to him. Without a word Baern raised a hand and shot a fireball at them.

"Look out!" Oliver shouted as he tackled Yang off the bike. The fireball, flew over them smashing into the building behind them.

"Stay down," Yang ordered as she jumped up and prepared her gauntlets. She fired and sent a round of explosive dust at the attacker. However, as the smoke cleared from her attack she was shocked to see him completely unfazed. Another burst of fire shot out of Baern's hands and impacted with Yang. The girl was sent flying.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted, getting Baern's attention. Oliver pulled out a small taser dart from his jacket pocket and threw it at the alien. Baern caught it mid flight and crushed it to pieces. Baern approached when suddenly Yang crashed down in-between them. She swung her fist at him only for him to block it. She continued to attack and to her credit she did manage to get a few good hits in, but one radioactively charged super punch form Baern sent her crashing into Oliver. They looked up just as Baern was about to attack again when suddenly, he heard a high pitched winning sound.

"Kal-El," he mumbled before disappearing in a blur.

The control centre in the fortress shut down, using up what little power it had left.

"That's all the power I was able to draw," Raya reported. "Hopefull it'll be enough."

"That sound, I've heard it before," Clark recalled.

"Every Kryptonian family has a unique tone a beacon to identify itself. Baern's sure to recognize yours."

"And follow it straight to me." Clark nodded understanding her plan.

"So this is Jor-El's famed Fortress of knowledge. I thought it'd be bigger." They spun around to see Baern. Bart let out a long sigh.

"Seriously, it's cool to appear behind someone every now and again but come one!" He wailed. "Is that the only way you know how to enter a room?!"

"It's time to go back where you belong!"

"Big talk, big man. I'm surprised you're still standing. I guess Jor-El was right about how the yellow sun affects you Kryptonian cockroaches. But I'm back. And now... I'm supersized." His body glowed with purple energy. "This is the perfect place for the fall of the House of El." Baern shot out a beam of energy at Clark who uses his fathers crystal, the one Raya had in the Phantom Zone to deflect it, but the force is to much and he is sent flying backwards.

"Paying for the sins of your father can be a bitch." He took a step closer when a round of dust smacked him in the chest. He looked up to where Ruby was perched, on top of a large ice column, holding crescent rose in its sniper form. Baern starred angrily at her and was about to attack when a blast of heat vision hit him in the back. He spun around to face Raya. Again he prepared to attack when a snowball hit him in the face. He turned angrily to Bart who had made a pile of snowballs and began to lob them at super speed. Ruby continued to fire rounds of dust and Raya used her heat vision. Their plan seemed to be working when three lightning bolts shot out of Baern's body and headed straight towards the three attackers. Yellow ightning surrounded Bart as he raced over to Ruby, by the time he got to her the Lightning was only a foot away from her face. He jumped in between her and the lightning taking the hit.

"Bart!" She screamed.

Unfortunately Raya wasn't able to avoid the bolt and although not hurting her, it did send her through the air. Clark raced towards Baern, his fathers crystal in hand, he swung his hand at the murderer hoping to send the Phantom away. Baern however, blocked his arm and grabbed it. He sent a blast of radioactive energy through Clark, causing the young man intense pain. Raya raced up behind him and ripped the two apart. Clark fell to the ground unconscious.

"You don't have a chance of stopping me," he laughed as he punched Raya, upon impact radioactive energy burst from his hand. Raya's body was sent flying across the fortress.

Raya looked up, blood pouring down her face. Baern's whole body glowed with purple energy.

"Goodbye." He smiled wickedly at her. Suddenly a great pain came over him. Her turned around to see Ruby holding Jor-El's crystal in her hand, holding it against his body.

"See ya," she smiled triumphantly. The Phantom was ripped from its hosts body and sent back to where it belonged.

An hour later the man whose body had possessed awoke in a Vale city hospital. Fortunately, he had no recollection of his time whilst being possessed. Aside from being incredibly shocked and a bit worn out he was in good condition.

As the sun set, Clark, Bart, Ruby and Raya stood back on top of the dorm building roof.

"Ruby thank you again for saving my life," Raya thanked the young girl.

"No problem. If Bart hadn't taken that hit for me I never would have been able to save you." She patted Bart on the back, who luckily wasn't seriously injured. As they began to leave Clark asked Raya to stay behind for a minute.

"What is it Clark?" She asked, using his Earth name for the first time, something he insisted she do.

"Raya, I don't think I ever really thought about what I've lost... a family, a whole race of people who were just like me. For the first time, I'm ready to stop running... from who I really am... from my destiny."

"Does this mean your ready to begin Jor-El's training?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet. Not until I've returned every prisoner back to the Phantom Zone."

"Not until we've returned them," Raya corrected. "Your not alone anymore."

The door to the roof swung open as Phyrra and Jaune stepped out. They looked up at the two Kryptonians in shock.

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" Jaune apologised.

"No, we were just heading out," Clark replied, awkwardly.

At the Fortress the dead, black crystals came to life returning to their usual bright white colour.

Clark returned to his dorm room. Raya had insisted on staying in the Fortress, it was the closest thing she had to her home planet.

"How was everyone's day?" he asked the rest of his team.

"Mediocre," Blake replied flatly.

"Crazy!" Yang exclaimed. She told the team her story of how she met Oliver Queen and how she fought some crazy guy. Bart, Clark and Ruby all laughed knowingly at who she'd been fighting.

"I think it's time for dinner?" Bart suggested jumping off his bed. They all a greed except for Yang.

"Sorry gang, I'm going to dinner with Oliver tonight, since our plans for lunch were ruined."

"Does anyone know where Weiss is?" Ruby asked, wandering where their missing teammate was.

Meanwhile in a shady part of town Weiss entered an deserted warehouse. Inside was a lone man.

"There you are princess, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Well I'm here now. Do you have it?" She asked, her voice was eager, slightly desperate.

"Do you have the lien?" She asked her.

"Of course I do," she replied as though he was an idiot for asking. She pulled out a handful of lien and handed it over to him. He took his time counting the lien, watching as she became frustrated with him.

"It's all there," she insisted.

"Just making sure."

Finally he put his payment in his pocket. From his other pocket he pulled out two small veils filled with a clear liquid. He held them out and Weiss snatched them from his hands. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"I'm just thinking what dear old daddy would think if he saw what his little girl was up to."

Weiss scoffed.

"It's his fault I'm doing this in the first place."

"It's never your fault is it?" He asked rhetorically. Weiss starred at him angrily before marching out of the warehouse. Once outside she pulled out a syringe and injected someday portion of the liquid she just bought into her arm. Immediately her face lit up with excitement.

Author' Note:

And I'm back! So unlike the show I decided to keep Raya alive. I thought it'd be fun to have another Kryptonian around for a while. Now what is poor Weiss up to?

As always feel free to review or pm me with any ideas, thoughts or suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11

Weiss prepared herself for battle. Across the arena stood Emerald, preparing her own weapons. Glendale Goodwitch gave them the sign to begin and the two raced towards each other. Emerald swung her sickles which Weiss deflected. Weiss returned the attack and used a round of dust to freeze Emerald to the spot. The green haired girl looked over herself to see that from her waist down she was covered in ice. She looked up just in time to see Weiss charging at her. The ends of her weapon fell to the ground, connected by a chain to the hilt. She swung them at Weiss, managing to knock her rapier out of her hand. Weiss slid to a halt as Myrtenaster flew across the room. She turned back to emerald to see the girl fire at her. Weiss charged at her, weaving out of the way of the shots. Everyone watched with excitement, wandering what she was gonna do when she reached Emerald. To everyone's amazement Weiss raised her fist and hooked emerald across the jaw. Emeralds body shot out of the ice and went crashing into the ground.

Everyone starred in amazement, except for Clark that is, Clark looked on in suspicion.

The last time Weiss fought like this was when she had taken that super serum that gave her super speed and super strength. Clark watched nervously, wandering what she's gotten herself into this time.

Emerald looked up just as Weiss' boot collided with her face. The green haired girl soared through the air again. She landed on her feet and took a swing at Weiss. She got a few good hits in on Weiss who had completely abandoned her rapier and was using hand to hand combat. Weiss ducked under an attack and attacked with an uppercut. As Emerald begin to rise in the air Weiss grabbed her leg and smashed her into the ground. Weiss refused to let go and threw her attacker into the nearby wall. Emerald slowly stood from where she had fallen, she didn't expect it to be this hard.

Weiss tried to kick her but she blocked. She grabbed Weiss' leg and had her in a lock she couldn't get out of. She aimed her weapon right at the heiresses head, everyone gasped in surprise. She fired, shot after shot smashed into Weiss sending the girl backwards. Emerald glanced up at the screen above them and noted that both their aura was at half way. Weiss starred back at her, clearly pissed off. Emerald smiled, if she was angry it meant she'd be sloppy. They continued to fight, emerald slowly getting the upper hand as Weiss got angrier and angrier. She managed to sweep Weiss' leg out from under herand send the girl to the ground. She fired at her, creating a small crater around Weiss' body. A buzzer went off signalling the end of the match.

"Well done Ms Sustai," Glynda congratulated the girl. "And you Ms Schnee," she glared disappointingly as Weiss picked herself up. "Not only was your technique the worst I've ever seen, but you completely abandoned your weapon, your attacks were inconsistent, you were rash and you had no sense of control."

Weiss stomped away, she didn't even stay for the rest of the class she walked out the door slamming it behind her. Everyone starred in shock, this was the exact opposite of how Weiss usually acted.

"What's going on with her?" Jaune asked turning towards her team. They replied saying they didn't know, all excite Clark.

Clark starred in the direction Weiss had left not once looking away. Phyra was paired up against team CRDNL. No one was worried about her, team CRDNL were chumps and didn't stand a chance.

"Clark, what the hell are you doing?" Crimson asked. The rest of their friends turned to see him starring at the door.

"Just worried about Weiss," he replied finally looking away. The match began and while everyone was distracted by the fight Clark activated his x-ray vision again and continued to watch Weiss.

Weiss made her way to their dorm room as soon as the door was closed she ran to her bed and pulled a small veil out from under her mattress. Clark watched in shock as she pulled out a syringe.

'She's not going to,' Clark thought to himself. When she filled the syringe with the liquid he knew he had to do something. Without a word he jumped form his seat and ran out the door. As soon as he exited the classroom he blurred through the corridors, desperately racing towards Weiss.

Just as the needle touched her skin Clark came barging through the door.

"Weiss stop!" He shouted. Weiss starred at him in horror. They stood in silence, neither moving, only starring at the other. Finally, after minutes passed Clark broke the silence.

"Weiss, what's going on with you?" His voice full of concern.

Weiss dropped the syringe to the ground as she broke out into tears. Clark immediately rushed to her side and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. What happened?" Weiss wiped away the tears from her face.

"When I took my fathers super serum last semester I gained incredible powers. Powers I could only ever dream of having. Then they were taken from me. It felt so good to be so strong, so fast and then it was gone. It was hard to cope with the sudden lose of power. I kept finding myself wanting that power back, I wanted to be able to run faster than a train, I wanted to be as strong as an Ursa. But I can't. This serum, it's the closest thing I've got. It increases my strength as well as heals me from minor injuries without the aid of aura."

"This stuff gives you super strength?" He questioned. She nodded in response.

"Nowhere near as much as my fathers serum, but I'll take whatever I can get." She began to cry again. "God Clark, I've become addicted to power," she wailed.

"It's okay. I can't be easy after everything you went through. Weiss, I'm here to help," he reminded her.

"Thank you."

A few minutes passed as they shat in silence, Clark continuing to comfort her.

"Weiss, we have to through the rest of this stuff away. Is this the only veil?" He asked holding up the one she had used.

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay." Clark threw the the veil and the syringe away glad that he had just saved his friend.

"We should really get back to class," Weiss suggested.

"You sure your okay to go?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Can you tell the others I'm okay?"

"Sure, see you there." Weiss waited for him to leave before lifting up her mattress and grabbing a second veil full of serum. She was telling the truth when she said she wanted to quit, she knew it was bad for her but she wanted to be strong, she wanted to be a hero. She grabbed a spare syringe and injected herself with a double dose.

Later in the evening team CRWBBY sat with team JNPCR in the library. They were having a group study session, everyone was there except for Weiss who had text them and said she'd be there shortly.

"Your fight with team CRDNL was awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, recalling the fight that happened after Clark and Weiss left.

"Don't forget the dance is next weekend," Yang reminded the group. "Weiss and I have been put in charge of the event."

"Really?" Crimson asked in shock. "Why you two?"

"Well, team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected, so Weiss and I were asked to pick up were they left off." She explained.

"So who are you going with?" Nora asked the blonde.

"I was thinking about asking Oliver. I talked to Ozpin and he said it'd be fine to bring someone from outside the school.

"What about you Clark?" Crimson asked nervously. Clark looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"I asked if you had any idea who you were taking to the dance?" She asked again.

"Oh, I was thinking about skipping the dance." His friends looked at him in shock.

"Why?" Crimson asked in horror.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't feel like it."

"What wrong, don't have someone to go with?" Yang mocked.

"No that's not the problem. Dancing, just isn't my thing."

Crimson played with her tail nervously, clearly wanting to say something. But before she could, Yang made a suggestion.

"Why don't you ask Raya?" She suggested.

"Who's Raya?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, this girl came over the other day and get this they have nick names for each other. She called him Kal-El." Crimson looked disappointed whilst the others looked surprised at the odd nick name. Bart and Ruby looked slightly nervous and Clark was annoyed that a whole group of people now knew his alien name.

That's when Davis entered the library. Clark noticed him and walked over to the man.

"Davis, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Weiss. We were supposed to go on a date tonight but she didn't show up so I got worried. This is the second time she's done this." He revealed.

"Wait, she said she was supposed to meet you?" Davis nodded in response. Clark let out a long sigh. How could he be so foolish. He should have watched her more closely. Obviously she was going to get more of that serum.

"What is it?" Davis asked, it was evident from the look on Clark's face that he knew something.

"It's nothing," Clark blurted out as he began heading towards the exit.

"Clark, Weiss is my girlfriend, whatever's happening to her I deserve to know."

"Follow me." Clark instructed. They started walking down the hall until the reached the elevator. As Davis pressed the button Clark sped away. It wasn't until Davis hopped in the elevator that he noticed Clark had gone.

"Clark?" He called out. As the doors closed he could feel the anger inside of him growing. He slammed his fist into the side of the elevator,creating a massive dent. He looked at his hands in horror.

On the other side of town Weiss enters the usual warehouse.

"Ah princess," siss greets her.

"Stop calling me that!" She demanded, her hands squeezed into fists.

"Shoah, okay love. Now I'm afraid I don't have the usual amount there's been a shortage."

"What!" She shrieked.

"I'm afraid all I've got is one veil." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a veil that was only half full.

"You can not be seriously!" Moving faster than he could react she grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. With one arm holding hi against the wall she places her other around his throat.

"Give me more!" She demanded.

"There isn't any," he wheezed, having trouble breathing from the hand at his throat.

"Wrong answer." She began to squeeze, tighter and tighter.

"Weiss!" She turned her around, keeping her grip on the criminal. She looked at Clark who looked back at her in concern.

"Let him go Weiss," Clark ordered. She looked at the unconscious criminal in her hand before looking back at Clark.

"What's it to you. He's a criminal just like the kind you stop all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Clark!" She shouted in rage. "I know your the Blur." Clark's face looked shocked for a moment before returning to one of concern.

"This guys a criminal like all the others you take down. The world would be a better off if he wasn't in it."

"That's not how we do things," his voice remained calm.

"Why not!" She screamed. "I have the power and he deserves it. So tell me Clark, why shouldn't I do it."

"Because it's wrong. And somewhere inside of you you know that. The Weiss Schnee I know is not a murderer." Weiss starred at the criminal in her hand, Clark looked worried for a second, however, much to his relief she dropped him to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Tears began to streak down her face as Clark pulled her into a hug.

Later in the night Weiss sat on the edge of the cliff at Beacon, she looked over the city, thinking about everything she'd done, what she'd come so close to doing.

"How you doing?" She turned to see Clark. He smiled softly at her and she returned the smile.

"I was such an idiot. I became addicted to power. I nearly killed a man just because I wanted more."

"But you didn't, that's what's important. Even while you where juiced up the good in you beat the bad." Weiss began to laugh, much to Clark's confusion.

"You wanna know what brought me back to my senses?"

"Sure."

"You did. This whole time, I just wanted to be like Clark Kent. I wanted to, uh... Not only did I want the power but I wanted to have the ability to bring justice to the world without having to worry about getting killed in the process. I wanted to be able to save and protect people the same way you do. And then something occurred to me, I realized that, Clark Kent would never take another man's life. I came within an inch of doing just that. I'm not even in your league."

"Weiss, you do a lot of good in this world and your going to do so much more. You don't need to be indestructible to be a hero.

"You're right. Yeah. I should be thankful for who I am and the abilities that I have. I know that." A silence came over them.

"So, how long have you known?" He asked.

"Since we had that fight when I took my fathers super serum. When you stopped that car for the police I saw you and figured you were the blur." Clark nodded in understanding.

"Does this mean you remember everything about that time?" He was careful as not to use the word possessed. He didn't want to drop that on her in case she didn't.

"No, the last thing I remember was being in a field with Lex." Again, silence came over them.

"If you knew all this time, why did you never say anything?"

"Because after they way I acted, I didn't think I deserved to know your secret. Besides, I trusted that you'd tell me in due time."

"Thanks, your a good person."

"I must admit, I do find find it extremely cool that you're a super hero." They shared a small laugh. "You never told me how you have so much power."

Clark looked up at the stars, thinking over his answer. He sent a quick message on his scroll before turning to her.

"Weiss, you want to know how I have my powers. The truth is, I'm not from this planet, I'm not even from this galaxy." Weiss looked at him in shock.

"Wait, do you seriously mean you an..."

"Yes Weiss, I'm an alien. My name is Kal-El and I come from Krypton." He explained to her the full story of how he came to Earth, Krypton exploding and the Kents finding him.

"That's incredible," she exhaled as he finished his story.

"It is very exciting to have an actual alien on my team, especially since I'm the only one who knows." Clark cringed, he didn't tell her about Ruby yet and he didn't tell her about Bart because that wasn't his secret to reveal.

"Actually, your not the first person on the team to know."

"What?!" She shouted. She let out a long sigh before asking.

"Who else knows?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Bart, but he knew years ago."

"Okay, still only two of us know."

"Actually."

"There's more?!"

"Ruby knows. Only because I saved her from being crushed by a shipping container."

"What about Yang and Blake?"

"I've thought about telling them and part of me wants to but there's some stuff going on at the moment and now isn't the best time." As he said this Bart and Ruby walked up to them.

"I've told her about me," he explained.

"Well, Weiss sorry to drop another bomb shell on you but," Bart disappeared in a streak of lightning, appearing a second later next to her. "I'm Impulse," he revealed. She took it surprisingly well. Then again now that she knew about Clark, it wasn't that big of a surprise about Bart.

"Are you an alien to?" She wandered.

"No, there was this lightning storm one day and I was struck by lightning. I woke up with no memory of anything before hand and had this super speed." As the night went on Weiss asked the question people always ask when they find out eventually Clark Bart and Ruby decided to tell her about her being possessed.

"Weiss, we have something we need to tell you about," Clark decided. "That period of time when your memory, blacked out, well we know what happened."

"Really! What?"

"Be prepared," Clark warned her.

"Weiss, you were possessed by an Kryptonian phantom." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Clark continued to explain to her about Zod and Faora and how Ruby and he were banished to the Phantom Zone.

"Wait a second." She interrupted. "You two were sent to an alien prison?!"

"Yeah," Ruby answered nervously. "It was the worst time of my life. On the plus side, we met Raya."

"Raya?"

Clark continued to explain who Raya was and how other Zoners had escaped and how they were trying to capture them all.

"So where's Raya now?" She asked.

"She's at the Fortress." Weiss looked at him in confusion.

"Oh sorry, the Fortress of Solitude is a crystal fortress with all of Kryptons knowledge inside."

"Of course it is."

"I'll take you there sometime," Clark offered. "But for know I think it'd be best if we sleep on it. You have a lot to think about." Clark suggested. The group stood up and headed inside.

As they entered their room they found Yang and Blake arguing with each other.

"What's going on?" Clark asked.

"Clark, tell Blake that she needs to have a night off. She should come to the dance."

"That's ridiculous," Blake snapped.

"Blake we're worried about you, this investigation is starting to mess with your head," Yang explained. Weiss sat down next to Blake.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat and to be honest, your grades have been suffering," she listed. It comforted Clark that despite everything she found out, she was still the same old Weiss.

"You think I care about grades!" Blake shouted in frustration. "People's lives are at risk."

"We know," Clark stepped over to her. "And we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

"And thanks to you, we know that they're operating somewhere in southeast Vale." Ruby added.

"And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss reported.

"And don't forget about their missing military tech to," Bart mumbled.

"But there are still unanswered questions," Blake argued.

"Blake, you want be able to find anything if you can't keep your eyes open." Clark's stated.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day," Yang placed a reassuring hand on the cat faunus' shoulder. "Weiss and I are planning the dance so that you can have the perfect night."

"And once it's all over we can return to our search rested and ready."

"So what do you think?" Bart asked hopefully.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." With that she got up and marched out of the room.

The evening passed in silence. Eventually it came time for bed.

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" Yang asked Weiss as she brushed her teeth.

"Davis of course. That is if he forgives me for ditching him tonight. I've been calling him non-stop but he won't answer."

"What about you Bart?" She asked. Bart looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"I um, I'm not sure really," he fumbled.

"Bart." He turned to Clark who had a look on his face as if it was obvious what he had to do. He let out sigh and turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, I was wandering, would you like to go with me to the dance?" Ruby's face immediately reddened. She didn't know why but aside from the embarrassment of being asked in front of everyone she also felt extremely excited.

"I'd be glad to," she replied much to Bart's delight.

"Ooh how cute!" Yang teased.

"Shout up!" Ruby snapped back.

The next day Clark watched as Weiss and Yang worked on preparing the ball room for the dance that night. Clark was glad Weiss was taking everything so well. The dance was probably a good way to keep her mind busy. Unfortunately, they still hadn't found a way to get Blake to come tonight. However, he did have one final idea. As Arthur, Sunn and Neptune entered the hall Clark decided to go find Blake and give one final attempt at changing her mind.

He found her in the library, scanning through newspaper articles on White Fang activity.

"Blake we need to talk." She looked up at him, annoyed that she'd been interrupted. "Now."

They ended up in an empty classroom.

"Clark if your going to tell me to stop you may as well save your breath."

"I don't want you to stop, I want you to slow down."

"We don't have the luxury to slow down," she argued. "We need to find Torchwick."

"And we will." He assured her.

"Blake, four years ago my mother became pregnant. She'd never been able to have kids before so this was a complete miracle. Mom and dad were going to have another child and I'd have a sibling. A few months later we," he paused, thinking of the right words. "We were having trouble on the farm, we needed our storm seller demolished and I got impatient and decided to blow it up without my parents permission." Blake looked at him in shock.

"The explosion caused my parents to crash their car. Mom took it the worse. We took her to the hospital and she was fine. But the baby..." He trailed off as he blinked back tears. "The baby didn't make it. I killed her."

"Clark, I'm sorry that happened to you and I understand what your trying to tell me, but this is different! I can't just stop and."

"I told you," his voice rose slightly, "I'm not telling you to stop. To this day I'm trying to make up for what I did. That's partially why I became a huntsmen, not only is it the right thing to do but I have to make up for my past sins. And I can't do that if I'm to exhausted to think straight."

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can."

"No your not! I used to think just like that, I thought I'd be better off on my own. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. But you know what it's better to trust in others. So trust in me, please. I'm not asking you to stop, just please get some rest. Not just for you, but the people who care about you." With that he left, letting her think over what he'd said.

Weiss finally managed to get a hold of Davis on the phone but only long enough to decide to meet at a coffee shop. Weiss rushed down, thinking of a backstory for what happened last night. By the time she reached the coffee shop the sun was already setting. She saw Davis at a table and sat opposite him.

"Davis, I'm deeply sorry for..." She was cut off by him raising his hand.

"Weiss, what's with you and Clark?" He demanded.

"Clark? Nothing."

"Really? I spoke to him last night whilst I was out searching for you." Weiss couldn't help but feel guilty over that. "I found Clark, and he seemed to know exactly where you were and what was going on. However, he ran off and left me worrying about my girlfriend. I want to know what's so important that you trust Clark with and not your own boyfriend?"

Weiss felt miserable, she didn't want to lie to him but it's not like she could tell him the truth either. She wandered if this was the kind of thing Clark had to deal with.

"I'm waiting." She snapped back to the present and looked up at Davis.

"It's complicated." Davis continued to look pissed off every second.

"There's a lot in my life that I don't understand right now, but the one thing that I'm was sure of was us. You were my light amidst all this darkness. Unless your willing to communicate with me, i don't see this working out." Weiss couldn't believe it, her relationship with Davis was one of best things in her life right now and it was falling apart right in front of her.

"Davis, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Fine!" He snapped. He rose from his seat and stormed leaving Weiss alone to think.

Davis drove down the street. He was furious with Weiss. Why wouldn't she trust him? And then there was Clark. What was so special about him? Why did she care about him more the she did for him? His breathing became heavy and he felt his body shaking. He pulled into and alley and crawled out of his car. His eyes turned red and bone spikes grew out of his knuckes. All he could think about was how angry he was. Not only at Weiss but Clark. Clark who was steeling her away from him. He cried in anger as his skin turned grey.

"CLARK!"

Later that night couples arrived at the dance, wearing their finest clothes, looking forward to a spectacular night. Yang entered with Oliver followed closely by Ruby and Bart, both constantly complained about what they had to where. Bart played around with his tie and wined about how uncomfortable he felt in a suit. Ruby complained how much she hated being in a dress and constantly asked if she could change back into her hood. Weiss sat off to the side alone, the only reason she was here was to make sure things didn't turn to chaos with Yang in charge. Besides, she wasn't the type to sit in her room and cry.

Outside Arthur grumbled as he to played with his tie.

"Stupid dumb neck trap," he complained.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." He turned around to see a refreshed looking Blake in a beautiful purple dress. A smiled dawned across his face as she wrapped her arm around his and the two headed towards the dance.

Clark smiled as he watched all his friends in the ball room. Bart and Ruby were laughing with each other while Yang and Oliver danced. What was most satisfying to see was Blake, dancing happily with Arthur across the dance floor. As Mercury and Emerald entered the ball he deactivated his x ray vision. He stood on the edge of the cliff, below was the city of Vale. He'd planned on meeting up with Raya at the fortress but wanted to go on a quick patrol before he called it a night. He leaned backwards and let gravity take control as he plummeted down the cliff face.

At five past twelve Bart, Ruby, Blake, Arthur, Yang and Oliver sat down together.

"After everything he went through to get me to come I'm surprised Clark isn't here himself," Blake stated.

"Why didn't he come?" Arthur asked.

"He isn't much of a dancer," Bart answered.

"So he's just sitting in his room all night?" Oliver wandered.

"He said he was meeting a friend," Ruby replied.

"What happened with Weiss? How come she isn't here with Davis?" Yang queried.

"I'm not sure but I think they may have had a fight. She was extra cranky my when she got back," Ruby recalled.

Suddenly, the tables began to shake. Thumping sounds in the background could be heard. They became louder and louder, as they did the tables began to shake more and more. The music died down as everyone wandered what was going on. The thumping ceased, just as quickly as it'd started. The group looked around curiously. Bart was the first to speak.

"What the heck is..." The roof above them collapsed, causing the power to go out and the room to go black as a giant figure crashed into the ball room. Screams filled the room as people shouted Grimm and ran for the exit. Bart however ran straight towards the figure. And what he saw shocked him. It wasn't like any Grimm he'd ever seen. In front of him stood a giant grey beast with what appeared to be bones sticking out all over its body. He ran at it only for the beast to send its clawed foot straight into his gut, kicking him across the room. The beast let out a roar as security guards entered the hall and began shooting at it. The beast ran over to them, unfazed by the guards attacks and wrapped them to pieces.

As this was going on Ruby ran over to were Bart lay on the ground unconscious.

"Bart!" She cried when she saw the state he was in. His stomach was ripped open and he lay in a giant puddle of his own blood. She knelt down next to him and held his unconscious body in her arms. Blood soaked her dress as she screamed for help. The beast leapt into the air just as a group of huntsmen and huntresses charged into the hall.

"We have to get out of here!" Oliver shouted over all the chaos.

"Not without Ruby!" Yang argued. She raced over to were she sister sat and gasped at the sight of Bart.

Clark and Raya sat in the Fortress together. Raya was going through her life story, telling Clark all about Krypton. He apologised as his scroll rang, interrupting her story.

"Professor?" Clark asked, wandering why Ozpin was calling him.

"Clark, get here now."

Authors Note:

Doomsday attacks and leaves Bart seriously injured. How will Clark and everyone else react when they find out what's going on?


	12. Chapter 12

Crimson's eyes flashed open, people all around her were running and screaming. Immense weight pushed down against her body. looking over herself she discovered that she was trapped under a pile of debris. A roar erupted from the distance making her skin crawl.

"Help!" She called out, to no avail. A wave of dizziness came over her and she felt as though she was going to black out. Her eye lids began to fall and blackness clouded her vision. She snapped her eyes open as she tried her hardest to stay conscious. Her eyes began to fall again as she became dizzier and dizzier. The dizziness was more intense now, it felt as though her head was being smashed with a hammer. She looked up desperately, just as she was about to pass out Clark appeared in a red and blue blur. Behind him appeared a lady in a similar blur.

"Clark?" She mumbled as she passed out and was consumed by darkness.

Clark raced up to Professor Ozpin, Raya following right behind him. Their super sense of smell immediately picked up on the horrid stench of all the blood.

"What happened?" He demanded. "Where's Bart?" Wordlessly Ozpin began to make his way towards an ambulance. They approached a stretcher surrounded by the rest of his team, as well as team JNPCR. Weiss was the first to notice him.

"Clark..." Clark didn't look back at her, instead his eyes were glued to the horrific sight of Bart. Chunks of his body were missing he was covered in blood. Two medics pushed past them and started to place the stretcher onto the ambulance.

"What's going to happen to him?" Blake asked worriedly, beside her stood Arthur, holding her hand for comfort.

"We're going to take him to Vale hospital with all the other inured," the medic explained as he loaded the stretcher into the ambulance.

"We should come with you?" Yang suggested.

"There's no room," the medic replied.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jaune asked. The medic hesitated before answering.

"I'm not sure." With that he jumped into the ambulance and sped towards the airship that'd take them to the hospital.

They stood in silence as they watched the ambulance boarded the airship, alongside other ambulances with injured victims and raced off into the air. Only once the airship were gone did Clark notice Ruby crying quietly, gripping her sisters hand with all her might. He kneeled down in front of her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, he'll be fine, we both know he's a really fast healer." He spoke with more confidence then he felt, he wasn't sure even Bart could heal from those injuries. Ruby finally let go of Yang's hand and pulled him into a hug, the tears continuing to fall from her eyes. "I am so sorry that I wasn't here," he whispered into her ear.

They pulled away and Clark observed the others.

"Where's Crimson?" He asked. In the midst of all the commotion none of the others had realised she'd gone missing.

"We have to find her!" Jaune cried, worried they she may have had a similar fate to Bart. Clark activated his x-ray vision and swept to area. No sign of Crimson. He raced over to Ozpin, followed closely by Jaune. Ozpin turned away from the police officers he was talking to when he noticed the two approaching.

"Where's Crimson?" Jaune asked desperately.

"Ms Delora was sent to the hospital," Ozpin revealed. Jaune jaw dropped and he starred in terror.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes yes," Ozpin immediately responded. "It appeared that Ms Delora simply suffered from an intense concussion. They took her to the hospital just to be safe."

"Oh thank God!" Jaune cried in relief. They went back and reported the news to the others.

"What happened here?" Clark asked the group as he checked out the destroyed hall.

"The dance was going perfectly when we started hearing these booms," Yang began to explain. "Then the ground started shaking. It got louder and louder, then suddenly the roof collapsed and this giant Grimm fell from the sky!"

"A Grimm?" Clark questioned.

"Yeah, except it wasn't like any Grimm I'd ever seen before."

"What'd it look like?" Raya asked.

"It was hard to see. It was so dark..."

"I saw it," Ruby interrupted.

"You saw it?" Clark asked in disbelief. Ruby slowly nodded her head.

"It was huge, with grey skin and these bone spikes sticking out all over its body and it had these terrifying dark red eyes. It was coming for me then," she choked up. "Then Bart ran in between us and saved me!" She wailed as she began to ball her eyes out. Yang pulled her into a hug and patted her back reassuringly.

"That doesn't sound like any Grimm I know of," Blake stated.

"Me neither," Arthur added.

Clark clenched his fists in rage. He new it wasn't a Grimm that had attacked the school. It had to be a prisoner from the Phantom Zone. What else could it be? It was a prisoner that he let out, that he set free. Bart, Crimson and many more were all in the hospital because of him.

"I'm going to see if Ozpin needs any help," Clark blurted out between gritted teeth as he turned and walked away.

"It had to be a zoner," Clark stated. Raya, who walked beside him thought this over for a second.

"I don't think so." Clark turned to here curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I've spent 17 years in the Phantom Zone and I've never seen or even heard of anything with that description."

"Well it's defiantly not from this world. It doesn't resemble any kind of recorded Grimm."

"Are your sure we can trust Ruby's description? She..."

"No, she maybe worried about Bart but she's telling the truth about this," he stated with complete confidence.

"I wasn't saying she was lying. I was thinking all the terror and fear may have affected what she saw and what really happened." Clark thought this over for a few moments.

"It's still the only lead we have. If it's not from the Phantom Zone and its not from this world then there may be one other way to find out we're it's from."

Clark and Raya sprinted to the Fortress, desperate for answers. "Jor-El, I need help!" Clark shouted desperately.

"What is it my son?" The A.I. replied.

"There was an attack at Beacon. But the creature that attacked wasn't like anything me or Raya have ever heard of before. It was large, it had grey skin, bones sticking out of it and dark red eyes," Clark listed. A moment passed before the A.I. responded.

"I am afraid to say that your description matches that of the ultimate destroyer," Jor-El revealed.

"Ultimate Destroyer?" Clark questioned.

"The ultimate destroyer is a Kryptonian creature bred for a single purpose - to kill. It adapts and evolves to any attack. It is virtually unstoppable and it is for this reason it is called Doomsday. And it appears it has made its way to Earth."

Clark gulped nervously as he turned to see a worried looking Raya. His worried look was replaced by burning hatred.

"I don't care how powerful it is. I'll take it on, like I have everything else."

"And I will be by your side the whole time." Raya came to stand next to him.

The remaining members of team CRWBBY and JNPCR raced to the hospital. As they entered they found dozens of students and friends getting examined by doctors. They found out where Bart and Crimson were and split into their teams to find their team mate. Team CRWBBY were devastated that they couldn't see Bart due to him being in immediate surgery. Team JNPCR were lucky enough to find Crimson lying in a bed.

"Is she okay?" Jaune asked a doctor nervously.

"She fine," he replied much to their relief. "She suffered a blow to the head and gained a concussion. Other than that she suffered nothing more than a few severe bruises. As long as she takes it easy the next few days she'll be fine." The team sighed in relief. Ren and Nora volunteered to stay with Crimson while Jaune and Phyrra went to find out about Bart.

A couple of days passed and almost everybody that was hurt in the attack had signed out. Thankfully no one was killed, the worst that most people suffered was a broken leg or arm. Even Bart was on the mend. He came out of surgery five hours after it'd begun. He was still unconscious but he was healing. The doctor claimed that the fact that he was still alive was a miracle and that he was healing faster than anyone he'd ever seen before. However, it wasn't until the fourth day after the surgery that Bart finally woke up.

Bart's eyes slowly drifted open, he had no idea where he was or how'd he got there. "Bart!" A muffled voice came from beside him. Ruby's head appeared in his vision and she called his name again. However, instead of her voice being muffled it was clear and full of hope.

"Ruby," he replied with horse throat. Ruby beamed at him as her eyes began to water.

"I'll get the others!" She cried as she pulled out her scroll and sent a message to her friends.

"Ruby what happened? Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital. Don't you remember what happened? The dance."

Memories flooded into Bart's head. He remembered saving Ruby, stepping in front of a giant beast. He remembered the beast attacking him, then black. He shot up in his bed only to clutch his chest in pain.

"Take it easy," Ruby recommended. "You were seriously injured. The doctor said it was thanks to your fast healing that you made it." Suddenly Clark rushed into the room.

"Bart!" He cried in delight. Clark face fell as he starred at the ground guilty. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"The thing that attacked the school, it was Kryptonian."

"Kryptonian?! It's always Kryptonian."

"I'm starting to think this world would've been better off without me!" Clark cried in frustration.

"What are you on about?" Bart demanded.

"Ever since I got here this world has suffered."

"That's not true," Ruby argued.

"Oh really?! My spaceship caused the Grimm to come to this planet. The meteor rock from Krypton turned people into Faunus. All the meteor freaks, Brainiac, the Zoners and now Doomsday! It's all my fault!" He slammed his fist down smashing the table next to Bart's bed.

"Clark, none of that is your fault!" Bart shouted angrily. Clark and Ruby starred shocked at him, they'd never seen him this serious before. "You didn't make your ship open the portal and let the Grimm out. You weren't the one who blew up your planet. And you defiantly aren't responsible for Brainiac. How were you supposed to know that the Zoners were going to escape. And finally how were you supposed to know about this Kryptonian beast. The point is Clark none of this is your fault. And you know what you did when you found out about all these threats that you didn't cause. You stopped them, every last one. And your going to stop the beast, we are going to stop it." Clark starred in amazement, this one of the few times Bart was serious. Before he could say anything the rest of the team rushed in racing over to their friend and team mate.

The next day Bart was released under strict orders to take it easy. Team CRWBBY and JNPCR all welcomed him home as the entered their dorm room. They were throwing him a small welcome back party. The two teams mingled, having fun and enjoying the time they had together, great fun no one had died.

Crimson approached Clark, and offered him a drink which he gladly accepted.

"Clark, I saw the funniest thing the other day."

"What's that?" He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"The other night a the dance, when I was trapped under all that debris I thought I saw you run at super speed, like in a blur." She laughed aloud. Clark chuckled nervously.

"Well, you did have a concussion, you must've been seeing things."

"Yeah, can you imagine if you were the Blur. How crazy would that be?"

"Yeah pretty crazy," he laughed taking a big gulp from his soda. Crimson took a sip from her drink only she had a odd feeling. Like what she saw wasn't a vision, it wasn't her head playing tricks on her. But it couldn't be true could it. Could Clark Kent really be the Blur.

Weiss was enjoying herself talking amongst friends when suddenly her scroll rang. She checked the caller ID and discovered it was Davis calling. She was still annoyed with him about their fight and let the call go to voice mail.

"Who was that?" Phyrra asked.

"No one of importance," she replied.

In a dark alley in the middle of down town Vale a sweating Davis stood, his whole body shivering.

"Weiss please, I really need to talk to you, it's important. Just please call back!" He hung up his scroll and walked out onto the street, continuing to shake and shiver.

Later in the night the teams ate a feast at the cafeteria.

"Did you here they pushed the first year missions back till next week," Yang complained as she stuffed a turkey leg into her already full mouth.

"Aw I wanna go on a mission now!" Ruby wailed.

"Weiss are you alright?" Blake asked noticing the heiress starring down at he scroll. Weiss snapped up, she smiled at her friends who were starring back at her.

"I'm splendid," she replied as she deleted the fifteen voicemails Davis had left for her without listening to them. In her mind she was in the right. He broke up with her and now here he was crawling back to her. She was over him.

"Where's Crimson?" Bart asked.

"She said she wanted to do some extra study in the library," Nora explained as she shoved a huge slice of cake into her mouth.

Meanwhile in the library Crimson scanned through a number of newspaper articles. She read through all the stories about people who'd been saved around the time Clark was in Smallville. Somehow, Clark always seemed to be in the middle of all these mysterious heroics. Then around the same time he moved to Beacon the Blur started appearing in Vale. Her eyes widened in shock at her discovery. Clark Kent was the Blur!

Author Note:

What a discovery Crimsons made. I wander what she's going to do now with this knowledge. Now that Clark and his friends know about Doomsday, it's become yet another issue that they have to deal with.


	13. Chapter 13

Clark dived out of the way of a large fireball. His opponent sent a barrage of fire balls straight towards him. Using his super breath, Clark extinguished all of them before they ever got close. His opponent was another escapee from the Phantom Zone. This one had the ability to heat matter to its burning point. Luckily for Clark he wasn't very smart. Using himself as a distraction Raya blasted the Zoner with her heat vision. However, they were disappointed to see the heat attack had no affect.

Raya reached up and activated a communicator in her ear.

"What now?" She asked.

"Same as before," Clark responded through his communicator . "We need to keep him busy so I can get close enough to use the crystal." Every time he'd tried to get close before he'd ended with the Zoner creating an explosion around itself which sent Clark flying backwards.

Fire shot out of the Zoners hands and formed the shape of a large Ursa. The fire Ursa charged at Clark growing in size and heat as it approached. Clark drew in his breath and unleashed the strongest burst of air he could muster. The Ursa's flames flickered about before the creation extinguished. Raya ran up behind the prisoner, hoping to catch him off guard. Unfortunately right as she approached him, the Zoner spun around and grabbed her the throat. A ball of intense fire erupted from his hand and surrounded her head. Clark ran to save her but was stopped a beam on continuous fire so strong that he couldn't move against it. Clark fell to one knee, he couldn't think of a solution. Suddenly, a shot of dust collided with the Zoners head and he was sent flying through the air, crashing into the building behind him.

"Head shot!" Ruby's voice cried over the communicator. "Is Raya okay?" She asked as Clark checked on the female Kryptonian. Raya lay on the ground unconscious, Clark didn't want to imagine how hot it must have been if it was strong enough to knock her out. He looked up to find the Zoner emerging from the building he smashed into. His arms burst into flames as he starred directly at Clark. However, before he and the chance to attack a series of glyphs appeared around the prisoner. Moving in a blur of motion Weiss used her rapier to freeze the Zoner to the spot. Using her glyphs she moved faster and faster, surrounding him in more and more ice. She didn't stop till his entire body was completely covered. This bought enough time for Clark to carry Raya down the road and out of harms way.

Clark raced back towards the Zoner, crystal in hand. When he was only a few feet away from him the Zoner unleashed an enormous explosion. Clark was going to push through the explosion when he noticed Weiss about to get hit. He quickly changed directions and raced towards his team mate. The flames were licking at her face when Clark grabbed her and out ran the explosion. He put his team mate down and turned to face their enemy.

Flames began to swirl around the Zoner growing large and faster until a small tornado of fire completely surrounded his body. The tornado grew larger, faster and hotter. Raya woke with a fright as she saw the huge fiery tornado in front of her.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Weiss demanded as the tornado reached the height of the buildings around them.

"Never fear, Bart's here," a new voice came over their communicators. Ruby could see a few blocks away a streak of gold lightning racing towards them. Impulse ran up to the tornado and without hesitating began to run in the opposite direction that the tornado was spinning. Clark, Weiss and Ruby all watched in amazement as the golden streak that was Bart moved faster and faster until the tornado was extinguished accompanied by a large gust of hot air.

The Zoner, knew he didn't stand a chance and did the only thing left to do, retreat. His body turned to flame and he shot up into the air. The group watched as he began to fly away from them.

"I'm on it!" Ruby shouted.

Running as fast as she could, a trail of rose petals behind her, Ruby loaded a special cartridge of dust into her Sniper. Without slowing down she aimed Crescent Rose at the Zoner and fired three shots. Each shot impacted perfectly and the Zoner was once again covered in a block of ice.

He began to fall until he crashed into the ground below. The Zoner moaned in pain as he tried to throw the remaining chunks of ice off of him. However, as looked up he found Ruby, Weiss, Raya, Impulse and Clark standing over him. Clark slammed the crystal into his chest and the Phantom was ripped from its host and sent back to the Phantom Zone. They all smiled, enjoying their moment of victory. The moment was ruined with Weiss punching Bart in the arm.

"Ow!" Bart wailed. "What was that for?" He asked as he clutched his arm.

"You are supposed to be healing. What do you think your doing running around at super speed taking on prisoners from the Phantom Zone?!" The others laughed over her concern for him.

"Weiss, you really do care about me," Bart joked. "Don't worry I'm fine. Besides, I was getting so bored sitting around at school all day."

"She's right, we wouldn't want you hurting your self all over again," Clark warned. Bart simply waved away his concerns.

"Any news on our bony space invader?" He asked.

"No, I haven't been able to find any trace of Doomsday," Clark replied. Police sirens wailed nearby, signalling it was time for them to leave. Bart picked up Ruby, Clark picked up Weiss and the team raced away.

OUTSKIRTS OF VALE

Davis walked back to his car, dirty shovel in hand. He starred out at the empty field around him. He was the only one who knew about the secret of this field. He was the only one who knew about the murdered victims buried just below the surface, his victims. He started balling his eyes out. Why was this happening to him, why out of all the people on the planet was he the one to end up like this. He was afraid, afraid of who'd he hurt. Afraid of the beast he'd turn into. He'd tried to control it, he'd tried so hard. But nothing was able to stop the beast inside of him. He'd gotten low, really low. Without his relationship with Weiss he didn't see any point in fighting anymore.

He jumped in his car and sped down the road heading straight towards a nearby bridge. He reached a hundred miles an hour as he entered the bridge.

"Goodbye Weiss," he mumbled as he drove straight off into the watery depths below.

BEACON

Clark walked into Professor Ozpin's office. The headmaster smiled proudly at the young hero.

"Another successful mission. That's the fifth prisoner you've stopped this week. At this rate we'll have this Phantom problem solved in no time." Clark smiled back, he'd been going at this Zoner problem non-stop. He hadn't slept since Bart was in hospital, then again he didn't need to sleep.

"I was wandering if you had any other leads on any more phantoms?" He asked. Ozpin looked at him worriedly.

"Clark I'm worried for you."

"What for?"

"Obsession," he answered. "I understand you want to stop these Zoners from hurting others and I know better than others when someone's life is on the line with every decision you make, it's hard for anything else to seem important."

"It's because nothing else is," Clark stated.

"Careful, Clark. You must remember even when you save someone, there are consequences."

Clark thought this over for a few moments. He was about to speak when an chime came from Ozpin's computer. Ozpin looked down at the screen as a newspaper article popped up.

"Oh my," he mumbled.

"What is it?" Clark asked curiously. Ozpin spun the image around so that Clark could read the article.

'Lionel Luthor Dead' the title read. Clark's eyes widened in shock. The article said that Lionel had presumably committed suicide by jumping form his office window. It went on to say that Lex Luthor was now the ceo of Luthorcorp. The question immediately popped into Clark's head. Did Lex kill his father? Along time ago Clark would never have believed it, back when they were best friends. But now, now he's not so sure. As Clark left Ozpin typed a message to a good friend and fellow huntsmen, Qrow Branwen.

Elsewhere in the school Bart was walking alongside Ruby. They stopped in front of the fountain at the court yard.

"So Bart, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She queried.

"Ruby, I've had a realisation," he began. "I, I nearly died from Doomsday and as I passed out the only thing on my mind was you." Ruby mentally cringed, she hated the memory of seeing Bart after the attack. "I was so worried I'd never get to see you again. So I wanted to ask you, if you'd like to go on a date with me?" He asked nervously.

Ruby's face immediately reddened and she pulled her hood over her head. A few seconds passed as they stood in silence.

"So?" He asked.

"I, lk t," she mumbled quietly.

"Sorry what?" Bart asked nervously. God, maybe this wasn't a good a idea, what if she said no? How would it affect their friendship? Would they still have a friendship? Maybe he should leave Beacon? Yeah, he could move to Haven, start a new life. Bart's mind raced as he grew more and more nervous.

"I'd like that," she squeaked. All of Bart's worries immediately fell away and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Awesome!" He cried in delight. "What'd you have in mind?" Ruby gave him a puzzled look.

"Aw, you asked me aren't you supposed to be the one to suggest something?" Bart starred blankly at her for a few seconds.

"Yes," he responded quickly.

"How about a movie, tomorrow night?" He suggested.

"Sound great," she beamed.

OUTSKIRTS OF VALE

Davis' eyes shot open. He jumped up to his feet and looked around. He stood on the bank of the river bed. About fifty metres away he could see the bridge he drove off. A man stood on top of the bridge on his scroll. The man seemed to notice Davis and waved frantically at him. Not wanting to be here when the police arrived Davis began to run. Before he left however, he took a look down at the river. As he did he noticed the back of his car sticking out of the water. He couldn't believe it. He'd survived.

Fortunately he managed to reach the city without being seen by any police officers. He wandered the streets of Vale, afraid that at any second he would turn into a monster. He came to a sudden halt. He took a few steps back and picked up a newspaper inside a trash can. The title read 'Lionel Luthor Dead.' Davis starred in shock as his mind filled with memories that he'd long since forgotten.

He remembered standing in a field, smoke all a round him.

"Kids just don't fall out of the sky, Martha." A male voice came. Davis watched from behind a bush as couple holding a young child in a blanket walked towards him.

"Then where did he come from?" A female voice asked.

"I don't know. But he must have parents."

"Well, if he does, they're definitely not from Kansas."

"Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we gonna tell people - we found him out in a field?"

"We didn't find him. He found us." He began to back away, afraid they'd spot him.

"Over here!" A new voice shouted. "I've found him." Two men in black military gear, holding machine guns raced towards him.

Davis began to run as fast as he could away from the soldiers. However, he ran right into a trap and was forced into a cage like a wild animal.

He recalled multiple experiments being performed on him. So many needles were dug into his skin. He remembered all the pain and suffering he went through. Then one day a young Lex Luhtor opened the door to his room. The two played together, Lex was a knight and Davis was an evil dragon. When Lex slew him he grabbed his prize, a small lead box. Lex opened the box and revealed a small chunk of green meteor rock. Davis screamed out in pain as the Kryptonite's deadly affects took ahold of him. Davis' mind snapped back to the present as the answer to his nightmare occurred to him.

"There's a way."

Meanwhile on the other side of town Yang and Oliver where sitting in a very fancy restaurant.

"So, tomorrow's Friday," Oliver stated.

"Boy you really are smart," Yang joked as she munched on a stick of bread. Oliver laughed at her joke.

"I mean, we have the whole weekend so I was thinking tomorrow afternoon you and me could go for a romantic trip to Mistral. We could catch my private jet, do anything you like and be back Sunday night." Yang played with her bread nervously.

"I can't," she answered.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" Oliver asked nervously.

"No, it's just. I really like you and what we've got. I just don't want to rush it, you know?" She admitted. Oliver smiled reassuringly at her.

"Of course, I'm in no rush, we'll take this at whatever pace you'd like."

BEACON

Blake and Arthur were in the school gym facing off against one another. Blake kicked at his head and A.C. barely managed to block it.

"So when I said we should do something, this isn't quite what I had in mind," Arthur stated as he dodged another kick. Wordlessly, Blake skilfully swept his legs out from under him sending him crashing on his back and placed a foot on his chest.

"And what would you have preferred?" She asked.

Arthur looked up at the beautiful Faunus in front of him. She was wearing a pair of tight black sweatpants, a white tank top and her usual black bow. She also had her hair tied into a pony tail. He starred at her dreamily.

"This is a perfect," he answered.

Weiss sat on her bed, around her were a number of text books and note books. He was trying her hardest to study but was having much difficulty. The rest of her team were all out having fun and she was stuck here, alone. A sudden knock at the door grabbed her attention and she raced towards it, desperate for some entertainment. She swung the door open with a hopeful smile spread across her face. Her smile immediately vanished when saw that the person knocking was her ex-boyfriend, Davis.

"What do you want?" She demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Weiss I need to talk to you, it's important. I know you don't want to speak to me but please, please I need you to listen to me," he begged.

"Davis, you left me, you broke my heart. And now you expect me to just fall back into your arms. What makes you think you even deserve it?"

"I love you," he blurted out, much to Weiss' surprise. "I know we haven't known each other for very long but, I've never felt this way about someone before, you, your special. And I need to know if you care about me?"

"How can you ask me that?" She asked in astonishment.

"Do you care?" He asked again desperately.

"I thought I did."

"Then I need you to do something for me."

"I won't do anything for you!" She cried in frustration.

"I need you to help me die."

Weiss starred in shock. She had no idea how to respond.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she pushed him inside. Before closing the door she looked around the hallway to make sure no one had heard him.

"Davis I'm not going to kill you."

"I'm a serial killer," he admitted. Weiss looked at him in confusion.

"There's this darkness inside of me and the only thing that stopped it was you. Weiss, your not going to believe this but I'm that thing that attacked the dance." Weiss starred in shock.

"Whenever I get mad, or upset or sometimes for no reason, I turn into this, this monster and I kill. I've killed so many people." He paused, having to stop himself from crying. "I've tried to kill myself but nothing works. Every time I die I just wake up and the beast inside of me becomes stronger."

"Davis slow down," she begged. She clutched her head as the realisation hit her. The man she loved was the ultimate destroyer.

"You your, your Doomsday," she mumbled as she began to slowly back away.

"Doomsday?" Davis queried.

"You were sent here to destroy," she realised in disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Weiss looked at him in horror, to stunned to answer him.

"Weiss please," he begged. "My whole life has been a mystery. Please, before I die, tell me who I am. Why am I like this?"

Minutes passed as they stood in silence, the only audible sound was Weiss' heavy breathing.

"Your Doomsday, you came from a planet called Krypton," she explained. "Your purpose of creation is to destroy." Davis nearly fainted from shock. He was about to collapse when Weiss raced over and grabbed him. She helped him over to a bed and he sat down.

"I'm an alien," he mumbled, starring blankly off into the distance. Weiss watched him nervously, wandering if she did the right thing by telling him who he really was.

"How do you know this?" He asked finally looking up at her.

"I um, I," she mumbled not sure what to say.

"You, do you know another alien?" He asked looking up at her.

"Davis I don't..."

"Is it Clark?" he interrupted. "Is that what's been going on between you two, is he from Krypton?"

Weiss was amazed he was able to make that jump. Her look must have given it away because Davis nodded in understanding.

"Weiss, if I really am this ultimate destroyer, this," he paused, unable to get the words out. "This Doomsday, then I have to die, I don't want to hurt anyone else. Please help me die."

Crimson found Clark in the library. He was going through a bunch of newspaper articles, maybe it was something blur related. She'd thought long and hard about what she was going to do with this knowledge and had come to a decision. She approached him, he didn't seem to notice her.

"Um hi Clark." Immediately he closed the page he was one, only raising Cimsons

'S suspicions.

"Hi Crim," he replied with a nick name he'd come up with but Yang took all the credit for.

"I was wandering if I could talk to you?" She asked. "In private," she quickly added.

"Of course." Clark logged off of the computer he was using and followed her to a secluded part of the library.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked. Crimson took a deep breath before responding.

"I know your the Blur," she blurted out in a whisper. Clark looked shocked for a split second before laughing at her.

"Crim, I told you the only reason you saw me as a blur was from your concussion. I don't even have a semblance and you think I'm some super speeding vigilante?"

"See that's what I thought at first. But I couldn't help but feel like it was real. So I did some digging. I read some articles from Smallville about all the meteor freaks stopped and the mysterious saves. Then right around the time we started school here the Blur started popping up in Vale. It just became so clear, you and the Blur are one in the same."

"Your not making any sense."

"Actually I'm making perfect sense. Of course you don't trust me, but you can. I've got your back Clark."

"I appreciate that. But this deep, dark secret that you believe in so strongly just doesn't exist. I'm sorry to let you down. I've got homework to do." Crimson watched in disappointment as Clark left and sat back down at his computer. She couldn't be the first to find out his secret, surely others knew and the people that'd mostly likely know would be his team. With that she ran out of the room to further investigate her theory.

Bart and Ruby sat together studying on Bart's bed. Neither realised how close they were sitting to each other until Bart's hand accidentally landed on Ruby's. They looked down at their hands in shock, neither moving. Slowly they looked into each other's eyes. Their faces crept forward, their lips getting closer and closer. They closed their eyes and prepared themselves. Suddenly Clark appeared in the room accompanied by a gust of wind. "Crimson know..." He stopped when he noticed the two. Bart and Ruby immediately jumped apart as Clark gave them a curious look.

"Sorry what was that?" Bart asked awkwardly.

"Crimson knows my secret," he announced.

"What?!" They cried in union.

"Well when she was trapped under some debris from the dance she kind of saw me blur. I told her it was from the concussion and I thought she believed it. Then she looked into some old newspaper articles and put it together," he explained.

"What'd you do?" Ruby asked.

"I denied it. I didn't know what else to do. I told her I had work to do, and then I came over here. This is not good, with all the Phantoms and now Doomsday around it isn't safe for people to be getting to close to me. We need to find a way to throw her off the trail."

The conversation was interrupted by Crimson racing into the room.

"You beat me here," she said between gasps. "When I left the library you were at the computer. You blurred over here didn't you?"

"Your being ridiculous," Clark stated. "I just came here right away."

"But I sprinted the hole way over here. There's no way you could've beaten me."

"I just used a short cut." Crimson laughed in response.

"Short cut, really? Why don't you show me on a map the route you took?"

"Crimson, this isn't a witch hunt," Ruby stepped in.

"You've none this whole time haven't you. And I assume Yang, Blake and Weiss know as well." She turned to face Bart and Ruby.

"I've gotta say, it kinda hurts that you don't trust me." With that she left, closing the door as she did.

The elevator door to Ozpin's office opened and out stepped Qrow, Ruby and Yang's uncle. He dropped a bag on the table in front of Ozpin who sat, silently sipping his coffee.

"So, you gonna tell me what this is all about?" He asked as he took a swig from his flask.

"I'm afraid it's a private affair."

"Right, all I had to do was go all the way to Smallville, break into Lionel Luhtor's office and steal some crap but sure, keep me in the dark."

Ozpin let out a sigh before taking another sip of coffee.

"I want to tell you but there are others involved whose identity must remain secret."

"Right I get secrets," he accepted as he raised his hands up defensively. "Well I hope whatever I grabbed helps. Until next time." With that he waved good bye and left the building.

Ozpin watched as the elevator door closed. Once he was alone he opened the bag Qrow had left him. Inside was a large brown leather journal. On the front of it was a golden V with stars around it. He opened the journal and began to read. His eyes widened in shock as read through the pages. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Immediately he pulled out his scroll and messaged Clark.

Clark arrived minutes later, stepping out of the elevator he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What was so urgent?" He asked the headmaster. "Is it another phantom?"

"No," Ozpin assured him. "It's this." He held up the journal. Clark looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"It's Lionel Luthors," he revealed.

"How did you get it?" Clark wandered.

"If I being honest I had it stolen. However, I think you'll agree that it was the right choice after you here what's in it. Lionel was part of a secret group called Veritos. Their goal was to meet a traveller from another planet. However, Lionel wanted the traveller and his power for himself. You Clark are the traveller, and the only reason Lionel was in Smallville the day of the meteor shower was so he could find you." Clark's jaw dropped, that was a lot to take in all of a sudden. "After reading through this journal I'm beginning to believe you did not come here alone. Lionel explains how his team found a young naked boy out in the middle of a field. Lionel had the boy taken from that field, because he thought this boy was the prophesied messiah called "the traveler," A visitor from another planet sent to save humankind. But what Lionel didn't realize is that there were two boys that fell to earth that day. You... and Doomsday."

"How can you be sure it's Doomsday?" Clark asked as Ozpin handed him the journal.

"There would have been no other opportunity for Doomsday to arrive without us knowing. It's possible that he has the ability to make himself appear like others. This would explain why there has been barely any sightings of him." Clark nodded in understanding.

"What did Lionel do with the child?" Clark queried as he flipped through the pages of the journal.

"All the tests he conducted on the child seemed normal so he threw the boy out onto the street ... because he got a phone call from Martha Kent. In Lionel's own words, And I quote I have the wrong boy, but I believe that I have found the true traveler." Clark starred at the journal in shock.

"I was the reason Doomsday was abandoned in the first place," he realised.

Davis dropped the large cage to the ground, amazed at his own strength. The cage was made to hold an Ursa, hopefully it'd keep him inside long enough to for him to die. Weiss wheeled in a couple of houses as well as several tanks of liquid Kryptonite, which was often mixed in with red dust to create a more powerful explosions.

"How'd you get all this stuff so fast?" Davis asked.

"It pays to be rich," She replied. From there on out they worked in silence, preparing both physically and mentally for what was about to come.

"Does anyone know where Weiss is?" Clark asked as he met the rest of his friends in the dinning hall.

"No idea," they replied.

"Last we saw her she was with leaving with Davis," Bart recalled.

"Didn't they like split?" Arthur asked.

"That's what we thought, guess they got back together," Ruby figured.

A news report appeared on the screen above them displaying a car crashed into a river bank.

"No body was found in the wreckage, although, viewers stated that they saw a man fleeing the seen soon after it happened. Inside the car police found one bloody shovel, DNA matches that of missing persons Lisa Jennings. The authorities stated that this could be linked to a string of missing people over the last couple of months. The car is registered to one Davis Bloome who the authorities have so far been unable to reach. If you have any information on his current whereabouts do not engage, he is considered dangerous, simply call..." Clark stopped listening to the rest of the report.

Davis Bloome was a serial killer. What was worse he was with Weiss. Frantically, he messaged her from his scroll as did all his other friends who also saw the report.

"Please be okay," Jaune begged. Minutes passed and none of their messages got responses. The group grew more and more worried until Clark had an idea. He quickly dialled a number and called an old friend.

"Chloe, it's an emergency, I need you to hack Weiss' scroll. I need her location now."

Weiss looked over the final product. Davis stood locked in the cage. Two houses attached to the top of the cage ran down the side and connected to the tanks of Kryptonite. All that was left was for her to pull the lever on the tanks.

"It's time," Davis decided. Tears slid down Weiss' cheek as her hand froze half way towards the lever.

"I can't," she realised. "I'm sorry."

"I finally found a way out of this. Don't take that away from me, please." He begged. "Pull the lever Weiss." Weiss took a long, deep breath before slowly raising her hand towards the lever.

"I can't kill you Davis," she refused.

"Weiss what are you doing?" Clark demanded as he blurred into the room. He held her by the shoulders making sure she was okay.

"It's my life Clark, I can take it if I choose," Davis called out from his cage. Clark let go of Weiss and turned to face him.

"Davis don't be a martyr."

"That's not what this is Clark," Weiss stepped in.

"I'm not doing this for you," Davis explained. "I want this to end. I can't live with myself. I don't want to be a great destroyer." Clark looked at him in confusion.

"Weiss told me about Krypton, how I come from there. I know your from there to." Clark looked at him in shock.

"Are you saying..."

"Clark, Davis is Doomsday," Weiss revealed.

"No this isn't your fault," Clark argued. "Everything that has happened to you is because of me. We should have been brothers. Davis, you didn't have a home, if that would've happened to me. I've always wandered what it would have been like if the Luthors had of found me in that field. I could have turned out differently."

"But you didn't! You were destined to have the better life. No matter how hard we try to fight it we will always return to our true nature." He wiped away a few tears as he made his way to the centre of the cage. "Weiss pull the lever, let me end this," he ordered.

"No! Weiss you have to give this another chance. This is not set in stone," Clark argued.

"Enough Clark! You know that you should let me die."

"Davis there has to be something in your life worth giving it one more try." Clark turned towards Weiss.

"It isn't always about where your heart is. It's about what you've done and what you are going to do. I was sent here to destroy, Clark." Davis clutched his sides as pain raced through his body.

"Clark!" He warned.

"Davis!" Clark begged as raced to the side of the cage. It was too late, Davis' eyes turned red and bones began to grow out of skin. He jumped up and began to charge at Clark.

"Clark!" Weiss cried as she pulled the lever.

Kryptonite poured from the roof of the cage, soaking Davis. Unfortunately Clark was close enough for the Kryptonite to also poison him. He collapsed under the pain and needed Weiss to drag him to safety. They watched as Davis fell to his knees and the life was slowly and painfully drained out of him. He looked at Weiss one last time, taking in her beauty before everything went dark.

The next day Weiss sat alone on her bed, crawled up into a ball. The story had gone that Davis had left Vale, running from the police and he wanted to see Weiss one last time. The only people besides Clark and Weiss who knew the truth were, Professor Ozpin, Bart, Ruby and Raya. Clark walked through the door with a plate of food.

"How you holding up?" He asked as he placed the food down next to her.

"I've had better days," she replied solemnly. "And Davis is?"

"Ozpin said he'd take care of the details," Clark explained. "We need to talk about what happened."

"I wouldn't change what I did," she stated as she sat up straight.

"There's always another way."

"He could have killed you Clark, he could have killed all of us. I know I said I wanted to be like you and that you'd never kill anyone but this was different. I won't risk the safety of the entire world because of your code of ethics. Because you refuse to stop the things that threaten you."

A few moments passed as they sat in silence.

"Jor-El said he was the ultimate destroyer. Didn't turn out to be much of a fight. When I was a kid, I used to have this nightmare. My ship landed in a field, and no one ever found me."

"That nightmare was Davis' life."

"I always felt like it was a burden, knowing that I was destined to save people. I can't imagine what It must have felt like knowing that ... no matter how you lived your life, you were doomed." They starred out of the window, both greatly affected by the experience.

Later that night Weiss walked through the cemetery. She wanted to visit Davis grave and pay her respects alone. In her hand she held a picture of the two of them on one of their dates. They sat next to each other smiling joyfully. Weiss nearly broke out into tears as she recalled all the fond memories she'd had with Davis. When she reached his grave she dropped the picture in shock. Right in front of his tombstone was a large hole. She peered down the hole to find an empty casket. Ruffling noises came from behind her. She skilfully pulled out her rapier and turned to face the person. She nearly fainted. In front of her stood Davis, alive and healthy.

The stood silence, Weiss was too shocked to say anything.

"Don't be afraid." Davis held his hands up.

"Your alive."

"The meteor rocks didn't - They made me stronger," he revealed.

"So are you now invulnerable?"

"I'm immortal," he revealed. "Weiss you used to be the only thing that could keep the beast at bay. But your not working anymore, I can't control it. You have to warn Clark." Davis' eye turned red as his breathing intensified.

"Run Weiss, warn Clark, hurry!" Weiss starred in horror for a few seconds before sprinting away.

As she ran she pulled out her scroll and called her leader.

Clark sat on his bed scanning through police reports. His scroll buzzed as Weiss called him.

"Hello," he answered the call.

"Clark!" Her voice was desperate and scarred.

"Weiss what wrong?"

"It's Davis! He's alive. I found him at the cemetery. Clark, he's after me. Doomsday..." The phone went silent.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Clark shouted, much to the rest of the teams worry. Suddenly a horrifying scream came from his scroll, lid enough for everyone in the room to here. Clark jumped off of his bed and super sped out of the room. He didn't care that Blake and Yang saw him or if anyone else saw him. All he cared about in that moment was saving Weiss. The rest of the team starred in shock until a second later, Bart raced after Clark in a streak of golden lightning.

The duo arrived in the cemetery seconds later.

"Weiss!" They shouted desperately. The speedsters split up, they ran around the cemetery searching for any sign of his team mate. Clark came to a sudden stop, starring in horror at what lay in front of him. He fell to his knees as tears fell down his face. Bart raced up beside him, horrified at what he was seeing. Laying in front of them was the bloody, shredded corpse of Weiss Schnee.

Author Note:

What a crazy chapter. A lot of stuff went down, Lionel Luthor dying, Bart asking Ruby out. Of course none of that is beg compared to Clark and Weiss finding out Davis was Doomsday and then killing him. And poor poor Weiss has met her end at the hands of Doomsday. How will this effect Clark and the others? And what will happen when the world witnesses the biggest battle it has ever seen.


	14. Chapter 14

Clark and Bart stood in silence as Clark held Weiss' body in his arms. They stayed like that for minutes, crying at the fate of their friend. Clark's scroll began buzzing, he didn't seem to notice. The buzzing soon stopped and Bart's scroll began to ring. He too didn't seem to notice either. Suddenly a roar in the distance caught their attention. Clark starred in the direction it'd come from, burning hatred in his eyes. He placed Weiss gently on the ground before standing up, his hands clenched into fists. Without a word he disappeared in a sonic boom, breaking the sound barrier as he ran. Bart followed behind, just as angry at what had happened to their ally, teammate and most importantly, their friend.

BEACON

"There not answering," Ruby explained as she hung up her scroll.

"I hope Weiss is alright," Blake hoped.

"How were they able to move so fast?" Yang wandered. "Did you see them?"

"Barely," Blake recalled. She stopped and thought about it for a moment. "What if they're the Blur and Impulse?" She thought.

"Guys that's silly," Ruby laughed. "Clark the Blur. That's ridiculous."

"And Bart with the lightning, that'd make him Impulse," Yang realised. Ruby watched them nervously, this wasn't good.

"You..." She was interrupted as sirens blared all through out the school. The trio looked out the window to see smoke rising from the centre of the city.

Ruby starred in shock, she knew what it was, what it had to be. "Oh no."

VALE

Clark raced through the city, every time he took a step he left a large hole in the ground. The windows he ran past were shattered as he sprinted faster then the speed of sound. As he rounded a corner he spotted Doomsday. The beast was about to attack a little girl. With a cry of rage Clark ran up beside the monster and delivered the strongest, most powerful punch he'd ever delivered. A loud boom filled the air as his fist made contact with Doomsday's jaw. The beast went flying through the into the sky, crashing down miles away. Immediately Clark raced after it, leaving Bart with the child.

"It's okay now," he comforted the girl. "No ones going to hurt you." He picked the small girl up in his arms and ran her in the opposite direction of the fight, hopefully where she'd be safe.

After dropping the girl off Bart raced back to the fight as fast as he could. As he neared Doomsday was holding Clark above his head, preparing to smash him down onto his knee. Bart's eyes lit up with bright yellow energy and he raced up to them. The world appeared like it was frozen to Bart, nothing moved, except for him. He ran over to the fight and without hesitating ran up Doomsday's back, grabbed Clark and ran down down the front of him.

"You okay?" he asked as he lowered Clark to the ground, once they were a safe distance away.

"Fine," Clark replied as he spat out a mouthful of blood. Bart looked at him in worry. This didn't look like it was going to go well for them.

"Bart, I need you get Raya," Clark ordered.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Davis!" Bart cried. Clark shook his head in response.

"Davis is gone! I tried reaching him but there's nothing left of him. All that remains is Doomsday. Now get Raya! We need all the help we can get! Go!" Bart reluctantly raced towards the North Pole to get Raya. Clark pulled off what was left of his shredded red jacket and prepared to fight Doomsday when the beast came crashing through a building to face him.

They charged at each other, racing down the street at super speed. Clark jumped into the air aiming for his head. However, Doomsday moving surprising fast for his size grabbed Clark's legs and threw him into the ground. He proceeded to stomp the Kryptonian into the ground. Clark had never felt pain like this before, this was the hardest fight of his life, one he wasn't sure he'd survive.

Suddenly two military airships began firing at Doomsday. The beast turned around and noticed General Ironwood's approaching army. The beast stopped fighting Clark and jumped into the air, straight towards one of the ships.

"No!" Clark shouted, his mouth full of blood. Doomsday effortlessly ripped the ship in half killing the pilot. He then jumped to another ship and did the same. The other military ships opened fire, but nothing worked. Doomsday jumped onto another ship and was about to smash his fist through the cockpit when Clark tackled him off the ship and into a building below. They fought as the fell, each delivering powerful blows. General Ironwood watched in amazement as the building the beast had fallen into collapsed.

For a few moments nothing happened until a blue blur shot up into the air, crashing blocks away from the building. Doomsday climbed out of the rumble with a roar, before jumping after Kal-El.

Ruby and the remainder of her team, as well as team JNPCR and team SSSAN hopped onto an airship that would take them straight to Vale. Ozpin had ordered that all Huntsmen and Huntresses go to the city and fight. The students were to remain on campus. Of course Ruby wasn't going to stay, she was the only student who knew what was really going on and she was going to do everything she could to stop Doomsday.

Clark flew through a building, causing a large crater as he crashed into the ground. Domesday landed beside him and attacked. Clark skilfully ducked under a vicious hook and returned with an uppercut sending the beast flying through the air. He took a second to catch his breath before racing after Doomsday.

"Raya!" Bart shouted as he ran into the Fortress.

"Raya!"

"Bart, what is it?" She asked as she ran up to him.

"It's Doomsday, he's attacking Vale and Clarks fighting him now. Come on." With no further explanation needed the two raced out of the fortress. Bart's eyes shone with bright yellow energy as he ran. Lightning shot out all around his body. He had to save his friend.

Raya ran as fast as she could. Jor-El was like a father to her, he taught her so much about the universe. She was going to save his son, her friend, no matter what it took. As she ran she didn't even realise that her feet were no longer on the ground. It wasn't until she was a few metres off the ground that she noticed she was flying. She came to a sudden halt as she starred at herself in amazement. But only for a second, as determination filled her eyes and she shot into the air at super speed. She sped through the air for miles until a familiar voice filled her head.

"Raya," it spoke. She looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. She looked up just as a green skinned figure, with red eyes floated down next to her. He was wearing a purple leather jacket, green shirt with a red X across his chest and black pants.

"Jonn Jonzz?"

Ruby, and her friends jumped out of the airship right in the middle of Vale. In front of them stood a group of Huntsmen and Huntress receiving a briefing from Professor Ozpin. The hunters split into two group and ran through the city.

"What can we did?" Ruby asked Ozpin as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

"You can stay safe," Ozpin replied.

"What?! You need all the help you can get to stop Doomsday!" She argued.

"What's this all about?!" Yang demanded. Ozpin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sound of a building collapsing nearby.

Clark and Doomsday smashed their fists into each others sending both flying backwards. Clark was the first to get back up. His eyes glowed red as he prepared to unleash the strongest blast of heat vision he could. Doomsday jumped into the air, hands above his head, preparing to smash them down on Clark. Clark unleashed his heat vision and sent Doomsday back the way he came. Clark rubbed his eyes, even that hurt him a bit. Unfortunately though it wasn't enough as he heard Doomsday approaching.

"Ruby what's going on? What is Doomsday?!" Yang demanded, the rest of their friends all looked at her. Ruby was about to answer when she noticed a blurred figure flying through the air. No not flying, falling, and headed straight for them.

"Look out!" She cried as she shoved her friends out of the way. The blurred figure smashed into the ground creating a large crater as it did. Everyone starred in shock, except for Ruby who raced to the side of the crater. She looked down and found Clark lying on the ground unconscious.

"Clark!" She raced down the crater to get him. The others raced after her worried that she'd get hurt.

"Clark!" Ruby shrieked as she reached his body. She started shaking him, desperately trying to wake him up.

"Clark?" Pyrrha questioned.

'Clark?' Arthur thought to himself. 'That's the Blur. Oh.' In that second he realised that the vigilante he'd been working with was actually his good friend Clark. The others starred at the body in front of them. It took them a few seconds to realise it was Clark Kent. They didn't recognise him without the glasses, the fact that his face was covered in blood didn't help either.

"Oh my God, Clark!" Blake shouted as she realised it was him and raced to his side.

Under better circumstances Crimson would have been happy that she was proven right about Clark being the Blur but now was not a good time.

"Ruby," he mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"It's okay Clark," she comforted him. "We're here for you."

"No, you have to get out of here. It's not safe," he protested as he stood up, clutching his aching ribs as he did. "All this panic and chaos, the Grimm are going to attack," he warned. As he said this, several giant Nevermores flew over head and many more Grimm smashed through nearby buildings.

They climbed out of the crater, Clark leading the group.

"Leave!" He shouted.

"Never," Ruby argued. At the end of the street they stood on Doomsday came crashing down.

"What the heck is that?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Doomsday," Clark replied.

"What's it holding?" Crimson asked. Clark focussed on its hand for the first time. He starred in horror as he realised what was in his hand.

"Clark what is it?" Yang asked, noticing his expression.

"It Ms Goodwitch." They gasped as they made out the remains of the bloody corpse of their teacher.

Doomsday spotted them and chucked Glynda's body aside. With a terrifying roar he began charging towards them. Clark ran right towards the beast, surprising us friends with his speed. They starred in shock as the two titans fought. Each punch they delivered caused a thunderous boom upon impact.

Arthur was the first to react. He pulled out his trident and raced towards the fight. Doomsday had Clark pinned to the ground and was just about to punch his head off when a golden trident came smashing down into the beast's back. The trident didn't go in as deep as Arthur expected, although it did manage to pierce his skin. Doomsday released Clark and reached behind its back to grab Arthur, who managed to jump into the air just before Doomsday grabbed him.

The others snapped out of their trance and began to attack. Ruby fired her sniper rifle and the others raced towards the beast. Nora jumped into the air and smashed her hammer into Doomsday's head. The hammer simply snapped in half. Nora fell to the ground, holding what remained of her weapon. She looked up at the beast in front of her. It raised its foot and was about to smash it down on her. Suddenly her surroundings changed. She was back near the crater where Clark fell.

"You okay?" She looked over to find Bart standing next to her.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Don't worry about." Without another word he ran at Doomsday in a blur of lightning.

As he approached time seemed to freeze. First off he stopped Jaune from being crushed under Doomsday's foot. Next he freed Crimson from Doomsday's grasp, who was holding her by the tail and using her like a wrecking ball. Finally he stopped Arthur from sliding painfully across the ground. All this happened faster than anyone could comprehend. Once everyone was safe Bart began running all over Doomsdays body, delivering thousands of super fast punches. Unfortunately this did nothing but hurt his hands.

Slamming his hands together Doomsday created a shock wave and the heroes were sent flying.

Doomsday picked Clark up by the neck and was about to attack when a sonic boom could be heard in the distance. They turned just in time to see a blur smash right into Doomsday and send him flying. However, Doomsday refused to let go and Clark was sent flying alongside him. Doomsday threw Clark into the ground and landed on top of him before proceeding to beat him into the ground. Everything was starting to go black, Clark knew he wouldn't be able to take much more. He tried fighting back, his friend were counting on him, the world was counting on him. He tried to stand, but he didn't have it in him. Doomsday was to strong. Just as he was about to pass out two hands wrapped around Doomsday's head and tossed him away. Clark looked up to see Raya floating above him.

"Raya," he mumbled. She looked at him with concern and floated towards him. Suddenly Doomsday shoulder charged her and the two smashed into a nearby building.

Blackness filled Clark head. He tried his hardest to stand but everything in his body hurt. Just when he was about to pass out. A voice came into his head.

"I am here Kal-El. You will not die today." Clark eyelids slowly rose to see a green man in front of him. Then nothing.

The Martian Manhunter grabbed Clark and flew up into the air headed straight for the sun.

On Earth the battle raged on. Not only with Doomsday but also with the army of invading Grimm. More Hunters attacked, many died. Ozpin ran through the streets towards Doomsday.

"Students, get back!" He ordered as he approached the fight.

"But Profes..." Ruby began to argue.

"DO IT!" He barked. The heroes slowly backed off. All except Raya, Arthur and Bart.

"What are you gonna do?" Bart asked.

"What I must." Ozpin moved in a blur of motion, green energy surrounding his body. Using his cane he attacked Doomsday as hard and as fast as he could. All it seemed to do was piss him off more. Doomsday sent his fist rocketing towards Ozpin. However, as he got close a green force field appeared around the headmaster. With a roar of anger Doomsday began to repeatedly slam down on the force field. The others saw this as their chance and attacked.

They kept on attacking, none of them stopped, they couldn't afford to stop. Arthur was knocked to the ground and was about to be killed when Ozpin flew in between them. Doomsday smashed into Ozpin's force field, shattering it. Ozpin was sent flying backwards, crashing heavily into the ground. Bart starred at his unconscious headmaster, this was hopeless. Where was Clark.

"Ren!" Nora Cried as the boy took a hit from an Ursa. Professor Port ran up to Doomsday took a swing at him only for the beast to rip him to pieces. Military airships continued to fire at Doomsday, whilst others attacked the invading Grimm.

"Where the hell is Clark?" Arthur asked as he and Raya tackled Doomsday to the ground.

"I lost him after I chucked Doomsday, Raya responded as she blasted the beast with her heat vision.

Fighting against the heat vision Doomsday leapt into the air and grabbed Raya. She screamed in pain as Doomsday crushed her skull.

Up in space Martian Manhunter raced as fast as he could towards the sun. He could feel his powers leaving him, his body becoming weaker. However, he powered on and flew closer and closer to the giant star.

Crimson dived out of the way of Ren's dead body. She went to attack Doomsday but came to a halt as she watched Sunn and Neptune's heads get smashed into each other. Blood, brain and bone flew everywhere. The students stopped and starred at the horror. This was not the best thing to do as it only gave Doomsday the ch ace to attack.

Martian Manhunter landed back in Vale, just as his powers left him. He fell unconscious, hoping that what he'd done would be enough.

Clark woke with a jolt. He heard screams in the distance. The smell of Blood, almost made him vomit. The last thing he remembered was lying in a crater and for some reason he thought he saw a green man. That's when he noticed the large green man beside him. He starred in shock until a roar echoed through out the town and five buildings next to each other collapsed.

"Doomsday!" He slowly stood up. He was nowhere near full strength. But he felt stronger than when he fell unconscious. Whatever happened it had helped. Hopefully he'd be strong enough to finally stop this.

Raya tried using her heat vision but Doomsday moved to fast. He grabbed her head and spun her around, causing her to incinerate a number of his attackers. He swung her above his head and smashed her down on his knee. The she cried in pain as her back broke. The pain didn't end there. Doomsday began punching her into the ground, each punch causing a tremor. The tremors shook the ground so much it made it impossible for anyone to get close. Bart ran up to the monster as fast as he could. Every tremor sent him in the air, but he kept on running. He charged at Dokmsday but was elbowed backwards and sent crashing into the ground. In one final powerful punch, Doomsday slammed his fist into the ground and killed Raya. Bart crawled along the ground in pain, everything inch of his body hurt. He couldn't breathe properly, he was pretty sure his left arm was broken and every time he put wait on his legs he collapsed. He watched helplessly as Doomsday prepared to attack Ruby. He tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't allow it. He watched in horror as his girlfriend was about to be killed. Suddenly a blur raced past him and smashed straight into Doomsday. Doomsday went tumbling through dozens of buildings.

Bart looked to the blur and saw Clark, holding his fist out where he'd just punched the beast.

"Clark, your alive." He heard Ruby say. Everything was going black.

"This ends now!" Clark shouted. Bart opened his eyes just as Doomsday began charging at Clark. However, instead of charging at the beast Clark stood his ground and bent his knees.

"What are you doing?" Bart mumbled, his throat was to sore the talk properly.

"This ends now," Clark mumbled quietly to himself.

As Doomsday jumped at him Clark let out a cry of determination and anger as he pushed himself up into the air, grabbing Doomsday by the waist as he did. The two sawed into the air going higher and higher. Bart waited for them to come crashing down but they didn't. They just kept on rising. It took him a while to figure it out. Clark was flying.

Clark flew through the air as fast as he could. Doomsday repeatedly punched and elbowed him but he refused to let go. As they flew Clark used his heat vision to do as much damage to the beast as possible. Finally they flew over the emerald forest, away from anyone poor civilian. Clark let go of Doomsday's waist and punched him towards the ground. However, Doomsday Dug his claws into Clark's back and dragged him down with him. As the two fell they delivered the strongest punches they could. Each one seriously damaging the other. They crashed into the ground so hard that they caused an earthquake.

"No," Bart mumbled as he heard the crash from where he lay. Fighting against the pain he stood up and began to lip towards the forest. He wasn't able to move as fast as normal but he managed to go faster than a speeding car. Numerous times he fell to the ground and continued to injure himself, but he always got back up kept running. As he ran he kept thinking to himself that he'd get there and Clark would be standing triumphantly over Doomsday's dead body. But he knew, he knew that was just a dream.

His mind wandered back to when they first met in Smallville. Or more precisely when he left Smallville.

"Dude, your drawing sucks." Bart let out his honest opinion. "Stick to the hero thing." Clark turned around and smiled at him.

"You mean like returning a priceless artefact to its owner?"

"Carrying all that money around would've just slowed me down anyway," he joked.

"To a dead stop if I hadn't found you."

"Yeah, how did you do that? What are you, fast, strong, and psychic?"

"I wish. I spent a whole night down in Suicide Slums trying to convince someone that I had a thousand of these to fence." He held up the MP3 player Bart had stolen for him. "A few guys pointed me in the direction of Hanison."

"Well, look at you. Channeling your inner criminal."

"So, um, what are you gonna do now?" Clark queried.

"I don't know. I mean, it's a big world. I figure I'd check it out, see if there's anyone else out there like us. Maybe start, like, a club or a league or something. You know, you could come with me," He offered.

"Or you could stay," Clark suggested.

"You have a great life, Clark. But it's not mine. I have no reason to stay in Smallville."

"You have me."

"Thanks for being my friend." Bart said seriously.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Clark asked, desperately trying to find away for Bart to stay.

Bart smiled cheekily and said, "Tell you what. If you can catch me... I'll think about it." He blurred away in a red streak. A second Clark raced after him, running as fast as he could to stop the younger teen. The two speedsters raced down the the long straight road, enjoying the company that only the two could provide each other. Clark pushed himself and just when he thought he might catch up to Bart, he spun around and began running backwards, maintaining his distance from the Kryptonian. He gave a two fingered salute and one last smile before racing off in a streak of lightning.

Bart snapped back to the present as he reached the Emerald Forest, he didn't even notice he was crying. He fell to the ground and starred in horror at what lay in front of him. Before him was a giant crater and in the centre of it lay Doomsday, dead and defeated. Next to the beast lay the worlds saviour. The last son of Krypton and Bart's best friend. Clark Kent had died saving the world.

A/N

And there it is, the death of Clark Kent. Sorry for the long wait I kinda lost my energy to write for a while. But I'm back now and am ready to keep this story rolling. Also sorry if the fighting isn't written very well. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes especially long ones. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave your comments, thoughts and ideas.


	15. Chapter 15

Ozpin sat alone in an airship. The only other person was the pilot. Ozpin thought back, when he'd arrived at the forest Bart was kneeling beside Clark, crying over his fallen friend. The young Kryptonian had given everything he had to save the planet. Ozpin was proud of his student, Clark had been through more than anyone should ever have to. He lost his entire species. He had to deal with being different his whole life. He had to see things go places he shouldn't have needed to. But he did, because he was a guardian, a huntsmen and a hero.

Ozpin let out a nervous sigh as the airship landed in an empty field. He prepared himself for what he was about to do. It had to be done, putting it off would only make it worse. Ozpin climbed out and slowly approached a house. He went to knock on the door but hesitated, after all these years this never got any easier. After taking a few deep breaths he knocked. The door was opened moments later my Jonathan and Martha Kent.

"Clar..." Martha's voice trailed off when she saw Ozpin starring sadly at her. "No!" She cried as tears began falling down her face. "Don't say it," she begged as she clutched her husband who also had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" She shouted in anger. "Sorry won't bring my son back! Give me my son back!" Her words cut deep into Ozpin. Telling a parent their child had died was one of the worst things he had to do. And unfortunately, the Kents weren't the only parents he had to visit. So, so many more.

It had been a couple days since the battle with Doomsday. A couple of days since so many of the worlds heroes had died saving it.

Bart stood next to Ruby at Beacon, beside them was Oliver, Yang and Arthur as well as team JNPCR. They were holding a ceremony for a everyone who had died, Ozpin stood on a stage giving a speech. Also on the stage was all the students and hunters that had been killed in the fight. So many coffins, so many lives gone.

The count included, Weiss, Clark, Sunn, Neptune, Raya, Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Port. Not to mention the thousands of civilians. It was the greatest tragedy the world had ever seen. But it could have been a lot worse, the whole planet could have been destroyed if it weren't for Clark. Bart looked to his right and found Clark's parents in the stand. His mother cried and Jonathan comforted her a best as he could but you could tell he was just as broken up. Tears streaked down his face as he hugged his wife and told her it was going to be alright.

To his right he discovered that Weiss' family had made it. Her father stood tall, his daughters on either side. One had long white hair like Weiss whilst the other had long dark red hair.

His eyes watered as he recalled all the fun times they'd had together as a team. He remembered how they all met and became a team together. Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby as they cried over their fallen friends. Oliver did his best to help Yang but wasn't very successful.

"Thank you all for coming and paying your respects," Ozpin concluded his speech and climbed down from the stage.

Later in the day Jonathan and Martha sat in team CRWBBY's dorm room, having no where else to go. The rest of the team sat in the room in silence, Oliver held Yang and Martha and Jonathan kept each other close. Blake had gone off by herself, needing some time alone, it was her way of coping. Arthur was out searching for her and team JNPCR stayed in their own room.

"So Davis was Doomsday?" Yang asked in disbelief. Bart nodded in response, he had just explained to the others what Doomsday was. "Then how come he didn't kill any of us before?"

"Because he loved Weiss," Bart revealed much to everyone else's shock and confusion. "His love for Weiss kept the beast at bay. She kept it back a long time. But eventually, love wasn't strong enough. Every instinct in his body was telling him kill, to let the beast out. And the beast won. It killed Weiss, Clark and everyone else. It wasn't Davis' fault he was made the way he was. He'd be glad it was finally over." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Clark was the Blur," Yang stated, breaking the silence. "So who was he? Why was he so powerful?" She asked.

Jonathan opened his mouth the answer but was interrupted by Ruby.

"Clark Kent was a hero" she spoke. Everyone starred at the young girl. "Your son was the most kind, caring, heroic person I've ever known and I'm proud to have been his friend and you should be proud for raising him the way you did," she stated as she faced the Kents.

"Thank you," Martha replied as she pulled Ruby into a hug. A sudden knock on the door startled them. Bart slowly walked up to the door and opened it with no enthusiasm what so ever. The smart ass, happy guy was no where to be found. Replaced by sorrow and grief. On the other side of the door stood Professor Ozpin who walked in silently. He closed the door behind him and turned to face the Kents.

"Mr and Mrs Kent, I am so sorry for your loss. If I could I would gladly trade my life for your sons. For any of those whose life ended when Doomsday attacked..." He continued to say how sorry he was but Bart wasn't listening, he didn't want to be reminded that his friends, his **family** were gone. He jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

"Bart!" Ruby cried. But it was to late, he was already miles away. Ozpin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He's grieving," he explained. "Just give him time."

Blake sat on top of the dorm building, reflecting on the events of the past few days. She'd seen so many people die, so many friends. And then there was Clark, the Blur. She probably would have been more curious about that if, you know, he wasn't gone. She felt the tears coming back. She'd found a new home, a new family, one who accepted her for who she was and what she'd done in the past. Even Weiss who she'd had a number of arguments had come to accept her and that meant so much to Blake. And now it was her family broken, Weiss was gone, Clark was gone and everyone was grieving.

Yang and Oliver had left shortly after Bart ran out, deciding to try and eat something. Yang filled her tray with food and wordlessly began to make her way back to her room.

"Yang wait up," Oliver called out to her as he filled his own tray. She acted like she didn't hear him and kept walking. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to think to herself. "Yang!" Oliver called out as he raced up to her. "You know I'm here for you right, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here."

"I know and thank you. But I just, I just wanna be by myself." She lowered her tray onto the table and left the building.

Cinder furiously paced around her room. Emerald and Mercury sat on a bed and watched the fight on a scroll. Most of the fight had been recorded by news crews. They watched in amazement at the incredible battle.

"This really messes up our plans," Emerald noted. Cinder didn't say a word, she simply continued to pace. The anger inside her only grew. She was furious, months of planning, waiting and strategising had all gone to waste. The Vytal festival had been cancelled and her plan had been ruined. Amber was once again snatched away from her.

Team JNPCR sat in silence in their room. They all had questions but none of them wanted to talk.

Crimson felt bad about herself. The last conversation she'd had with Clark ended with her telling him he hurt her. That's not how she wanted things to end between them. She wanted to be there for him and help him whilst he was the Blur. Seriously he was a crime fighting hero, she would have loved to have talked to him about that. But now, now he was gone and she'd never get her chance, she'd never be able to say sorry.

Weiss' coffin was loaded onto her father's airship. His daughters stood by it crying.

Winter tried to keep it together, she kept telling herself she was a soldier and I had to keep up her image, but she couldn't. Her sister was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

Bart ran, he didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do. He only knew one thing, running. He ran all over the world, Atlas, Metropolis, Gotham, Smallville. He was on his way to Mistral when an idea came to mind. If there was any chance of bringing Clark or anyone back there was only one place he could go. He changed direction and headed straight for the North Pole.

Bart raced into centre of the fortress.

"Jor-El!" He shouted. "Jor-El I know your listening. Clark's gone! So is Raya, Weiss and a lot of other people. You have to bring them back. With all the technology in this place there must be some alien life machine. You have to be able to bring them back." He desperately waited for an answer but nothing came.

"You don't care then!" He shouted furiously. "You don't care that your son is dead." His hands clenched into fists. "You stupid piece of shit!" He smashed his hand against a nearby column.

"Bart Allen," Jor-El finally spoke. "You forget I am an a.i. based on Jor-El. I am not a real person." Bart threw his hands into the air.

"Can you bring Clark or any of the others back?"

"I'm afraid not," the a.i. replied. "This fortress was created to store all of Kryptons knowledge for the use of Kal-El. If the knowledge contained in this fortress were to ever fall into human hands then there would be disastrous consequences."

"What are you saying?" Bart wandered.

"Now that Kal-El has passed there is no reason for the fortress to stay."

"Wait what?!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking and chunks of crystal began falling from above, a few nearly landing on Bart. He looked up and saw that the fortress was breaking apart. He ran outside where he was safe from the self destructing Fortress of Solitude.

'Did he just set that thing to self destruct with me inside?' Bart thought to himself. 'That son of a bitch.' Bart watched as the fortress, his last chance to bring back his friends sank into the ground.

Authirs Note:

This chapter was simply about everyone dealing with the aftermath of the fight with Doomsday. Hope you enjoyed and can't wait for you to read more.


	16. Chapter 16

Bart's scroll rang, disrupting him from his thoughts. It was Ozpin.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I know who want time alone but there's an emergency. A prisoner from the Phantom Zone is attacking just outside of East Vale. I'm sending a team of Huntsmen but they need all the help they can get."

"On it," Bart replied and ended the call. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Raya's crystal. He'd been carrying it with him for the last few days, it reminded him of his friends and now it was time to put it to use. Crystal in hand Bart raced full speed towards Vale.

The Zoners name was Norv-Ex and he had the power to absorb energy, similar to the first Zoner they had to take out, but much more powerful. He was inside a young mans body, purple energy flowing all around him, glowing brightly in the night. Norv sent a beam of energy from his hand, instantly incinerating a building. He laughed manically as he blasted another.

"Enough!" A voice shouted from behind him. Bart ran up and was about to use the crystal. However, when he got to close a wave of energy shot out of Norv's body. Bart was sent flying threw the air. He rolled as he landed and immediately ran back towards the prisoner. He attacked in silence, his usual banter and joking gone. Every time he got close Norv would send out a blast of energy.

Bart came to a stop, puffing and panting his clothes ripped and shredded.

"I hear Kal-El was killed," Norv called out. "How pleasant. I only wish I could have been the one to kill the filthy Kryptonian." With a cry of anger Bart raced towards the Zoner, only to be hit by a wave of energy again. "Oh sorry, did I hit a nerve," Norv joked.

"Shut up!" Bart shouted.

"Why, I'm having so much fun." He raised his hand and a beam of energy shot out, aimed straight for Bart.

Bart ran to the side, barely dodging the blast. Norv kept blasting at him and Bart kept dodging. Whilst dodging Bart ran through hundreds of possible ways to stop him. He had to have a weakness, he had to. The blasts got closer, some nearly frying him, so he moved faster. It wasn't until he was moving twice the speed of sound that he noticed every time Norv shot a beam from his hand all the energy surrounding his body rushed to his arm. As the beam shot out the energy returned to surrounding his body. An idea popped into Bart's head. All he had to do was get Norv to attack him then as the beam was leaving his he had to run fast enough to use the crystal before the energy covered his body and blasted him away again.

He dodged a few more blasts before starting his plan. The beam shot out of Norv's hand and Bart raced as fast as he could towards the Zoner. He slammed the crystal into his back just as the energy returned to his body. Norv cried in pain as he was ripped from his host. Bart felt good knowing he would have made Clark proud. However, before the Phantom was sent back to the Phantom Zone the energy surrounded his body and blasted Bart. For the first time Norv actually looked worried. Bart furious that his plan failed tried a few more times but each one came to the same result. However, he noticed the layer of sweat dripping down Norv's face and that he was panting heavily. Every time he got close to sending him back to the Phantom Zone he was getting weaker. In that case it was only a matter of time before he was to weak to fight and Bart would send him back to prison. Bart ran around him, each time he got closer and closer and Norv got weaker and weaker.

After several more attempts Bart stopped in front of him and smiled wickedly, they both knew this would be the attempt that would finally send him back where he belonged.

"Please," Norv begged. "You don't know what it's like in the Zone. Please, don't send me back."

"Sorry, bud, should've thought about that before you started killin people."

"I'd rather die than go back." Norv stated. Bart ignored him and was about to use the crystal when Norv's eyes and mouth began to shine purple. Waves or purple energy began flowing out of his body. Pieces of his skin fell off, revealing purple energy underneath.

"I'm not going back!" Norv's voice boomed. "Never again!"

Suddenly his body exploded, it was the equivalent of a nuclear bomb going off. If it had been anyone else they would have been fried instantly but luckily Bart wasn't anyone else. He ran as fast as he could, the explosion right behind him. He could feel the heat of the energy closing in behind him. He watched in horror as what remained of his city was destroyed. He couldn't believe it, even with Clark, Weiss and all the others dead at least it was over, they were at peace again. But now it was all destroyed, their sacrifice had been for nothing.

Bart ran past so many people, he wanted to save them, he wanted to save all of them. But he couldn't he wasn't fast enough. He glanced behind him and watched in horror as a young mother and her baby were incinerated by the wave of energy.

Ruby, Yang and Arthur stood out the front of Beacon, waving Jonathan and Martha goodbye. They were finally heading back to Smallville. A large boomed filled the air and they looked into the distance and saw a large purple explosion headed straight for them. They only had a second to process this before the explosion reached them, killing them immediately.

In the distance Bart saw the school get destroyed. In that moment he wanted to stop, everything was gone. His friends, his teachers, his school, everyone in Vale. There wasn't even a city anymore, it'd all been destroyed. Everything that meant something to him had been killed. His hands clenched into fists and he shouted in anger. It wasn't fair! After all the good they'd done, after all the sacrifices they'd made! It was ending, Vale was destroyed killing thousands. Clark, Raya and everyone else's sacrifice had been for nothing. All those heroes who died during the battle with Doomsday lost their lives for nothing. And Bart blamed himself, he should've stopped Norv-Ex, he should've been faster.

Suddenly white light surrounded him. Bart looked around and as the light faded he noticed he was surrounded by buildings. What was even more interesting was that the explosion that was previously right behind him was gone. Bart slid to a halt and starred at the bright blue sky above him.

'Wasn't it night,' he thought to himself. That's when he recognised the buildings around him. This was Vale, but this area was destroyed by Doomsday. Even if it wasn't that explosion incinerated everything. So how was it still standing.

Bart started racing around the city. Much to his shock it was all their. It looked like it had before the battle with Doomsday, but that was impossible. In the distance he heard police sirens. Bart decided they'd be able to help and raced over to them.

"What's going on officer?" Brat asked as he raced in front of them.

"What are you doing back here?" One officer asked much to Bart's confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys already stopped the monster. Thanks for that by the way."

"What monster?" Bart asked, having no clue what this guy was rambling on about.

"That fire guy. Didn't you and your super friends take care of him."

"What fire guy? He couldn't have been talking about the Phantom Zone prisoner, the one who could control fire.

"That was a week ago."

"Must've been a different one because one was just taken out."

Bart stood in silence for a few moments. The city was fully repaired, it was now day and apparently they'd just stopped the fire Zoner. Bart realised something the officer said.

"What do you mean super friends?" He couldn't be talking about Clark and Raya, they were dead.

"You know the Blur and that other chick."

"The Blur!" Bart exclaimed. This had to be a joke. Suddenly if all came together, the change of day the events that already happened, the city being restored. Had he travelled back in time?

Bart starred at himself, could he really travel through time? In a flash an idea came to mind, if he'd really gone back in time then that meant his friends would be at Beacon and they'd be... alive. Bart was filled with hope and raced towards Beacon. As he ran to Beacon he was surprised to see the school standing, he had to remind himself that he'd travelled through time. God, time travel, that was weird even for them.

Bart cam to a halt in front of his dorm room, a hopeful smile on his face. He swung open the door and stepped in. His face immediately fell as the room was empty. How could he be so stupid to think his friends would be here. They were dead, he had to accept that.

"Bart, you okay?" A voice behind him asked. His body went stiff and he slowly spun around. It couldn't be, that voice. Before him stood the rest of his team. Yang, Blake, Ruby and most surprisingly Weiss and Clark.

Authors Note:

And so Bart travels back throug time. The only question now is, can he stop the future and save Vale?


	17. Chapter 17

Bart's jaw dropped as tears of joy fell from his face.

"Bart, what's wrong?" Clark asked. Without a word Bart wrapped his arms around Clark and pulled him into a hug. The team watched a Bart refused to let go. When he did eventually let go he wrapped his arms around Weiss and hugged her.

"Get off of me you dolt," Weiss demanded. That only made Bart squeeze her tighter, he'd never been happier to be insulted by Weiss.

"What's gotten into you?" Yang asked.

"Nothing," he replied with a smile as tears of joy rolled down his face.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us." Clark stepped in a began walking away with Bart.

"Where are you going?" Blake queried.

"Guy talk!" Clark called out.

Bart and Clark ended up on top of the dorm roof.

"So, what's going on?" Clark asked, hoping that now that they were alone Bart could say.

"Your not going to believe me."

"Are you forgetting who your talking to. I'm sure whatever your going to say isn't as crazy as anything else I've seen."

"I think I, I mean I did, i ahh, I time travelled," he revealed. Clark looked at him in confusion.

"You time travelled?"

"Yes, there was a massive explosion and I was running them there was this bright light and I wound up here, today." Clark starred at him suspiciously.

"Is this a joke?"

"You don't believe me!" He cried. Clark finally realised Bart was being serious.

"Okay, okay. You really think you time travelled." Bart nodded in response.

"Then, let's go see professor Ozpin," Clark suggested, clueless as to how to deal with this situation. "Maybe he'll be able to do...something."

Clark and Bart walked into Professor Ozpin's office. The headmaster smiled proudly at the young hero.

"Another successful mission. That's the fifth prisoner you've stopped this week. At this rate we'll have this Phantom problem solved in no time." Clark smiled back, he'd been going at this Zoner problem non-stop.

"Thank you Professor but I'm afraid we have an issue." He nodded to Bart standing next to him.

"Mr Allen, good to see you recovered from your wounds." Bart looked confused for a few moments before he remembered. Back when this happened the first time he was still healing from his wounds from when Doomsday attacked the dance.

"Professor, I think I may have time travelled." Ozpin starred in confusion. He turned to Clark who shrugged his shoulders.

"Time travelled?"

"Yes."

"And why do you believe you travelled through time?"

Bart was about to speak when an chime came from Ozpin's computer. Ozpin looked down at the screen as a newspaper article popped up.

"Oh my," he mumbled.

"What is it?" Clark asked curiously. Ozpin was about to turn his screen around but was stopped by Bart.

"I can prove I travelled through time," he stated.

"How?" Clark asked.

"The article, it's about Lionel Luthor's death." Ozpin spun the screen around and much to Clark's surprise the article was in fact about Lionel Luthor's death.

'Lionel Luthor Dead' the title read. Clark's eyes widened in shock. The article said that Lionel had presumably committed suicide by jumping form his office window. It went on to say that Lex Luthor was now the ceo of Luthorcorp. The question immediately popped into Clark's head. Did Lex kill his father? Along time ago Clark would never have believed it, back when they were best friends. But now, now he's not so sure.

"So do you believe me now?" Bart demanded.

"I mean, you could've looked at the screen before any of us saw you," Clark questioned. Bart rubbed his hands through is hair in frustration. Suddenly it occurred to him, he knew how he could prove without a doubt he was from the future. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Raya's crystal.

"How'd you get that?" Clark asked as he reached into his own pocket. "I had it in my..." He drifted off as he pulled out Raya's crystal from his pocket. Clark and Ozpin starred at the two identical crystals.

"You believe me now?"

They paused as the realisation hit them, Bart had gone back in time.

"We've seen a lot of weird stuff in our lives, but time travel," Clark questioned struggling to get his head around it.

"Well the greatest minds in history have attempted to solve whether or not it's possible," Ozpin stated.

"And now I've done it."

"Which makes things very problematic." The students looked at Ozpin in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bart asked.

"You've already lived through this, using your knowledge of future events could result in serious consequences not just to us but to the whole time stream."

"But Professor, I have to change the future!" Bart exclaimed.

"And why is that?"

"Because in a week, you all die."

OUTSKIRTS OF VALE

Davis walked back to his car, dirty shovel in hand. He starred out at the empty field around him. He was the only one who knew about the secret of this field. He was the only one who knew about the murdered victims buried just below the surface, his victims. He started balling his eyes out. Why was this happening to him, why out of all the people on the planet was he the one to end up like this. He was afraid, afraid of who'd he hurt. Afraid of the beast he'd turn into. He'd tried to control it, he'd tried so hard. But nothing was able to stop the beast inside of him. He'd gotten low, really low. Without his relationship with Weiss he didn't see any point in fighting anymore.

He jumped in his car and sped down the road heading straight towards a nearby bridge. He reached a hundred miles an hour as he entered the bridge.

"Goodbye Weiss," he mumbled as he drove straight off into the watery depths below.

Davis' eyes shot open. He jumped up to his feet and looked around. He stood on the bank of the river bed. About fifty metres away he could see the bridge he drove off. A man stood on top of the bridge on his scroll. The man seemed to notice Davis and waved frantically at him. Not wanting to be here when the police arrived Davis began to run. Before he left however, he took a look down at the river. As he did he noticed the back of his car sticking out of the water. He couldn't believe it. He'd survived.

Fortunately he managed to reach the city without being seen by any police officers. He wandered the streets of Vale, afraid that at any second he would turn into a monster. He came to a sudden halt. He took a few steps back and picked up a newspaper inside a trash can. The title read 'Lionel Luthor Dead.' Davis starred in shock as his mind filled with memories that he'd long since forgotten.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Yang and Oliver where sitting in a very fancy restaurant.

"So, tomorrow's Friday," Oliver stated.

"Boy you really are smart," Yang joked as she munched on a stick of bread. Oliver laughed at her joke.

"I mean, we have the whole weekend so I was thinking tomorrow afternoon you and me could go for a romantic trip to Mistral. We could catch my private jet, do anything you like and be back Sunday night." Yang played with her bread nervously.

"I can't," she answered.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" Oliver asked nervously.

"No, it's just. I really like you and what we've got. I just don't want to rush it, you know?" She admitted. Oliver smiled reassuringly at her.

"Of course, I'm in no rush, we'll take this at whatever pace you'd like."

BEACON

Blake and Arthur were in the school gym facing off against one another. Blake kicked at his head and A.C. barely managed to block it.

"So when I said we should do something, this isn't quite what I had in mind," Arthur stated as he dodged another kick. Wordlessly, Blake skilfully swept his legs out from under him sending him crashing on his back and placed a foot on his chest.

"And what would you have preferred?" She asked.

Arthur looked up at the beautiful Faunus in front of him. She was wearing a pair of tight black sweatpants, a white tank top and her usual black bow. She also had her hair tied into a pony tail. He starred at her dreamily.

"This is a perfect," he answered. Suddenly Arthur's scroll beeped. He walked to the side and checked the message. It was from Clark. 'Come to Professor Ozpin's office now,' it read.

"Sorry Blake I gotta go."

"Where to?" She asked, disappointed that their sparring match was over.

"Ozpin's office," he replied before heading out.

Twenty minutes later Ozpin's office was full of students. Weiss, Arthur, Crimson, Raya and Ruby had all been called in by Bart and Clark.

"What's this all about?" Arthur asked what they were all wandering.

"Bart said he was going to explain everything, but for some reason he wanted all of you here," Clark explained. Bart had refused to say anymore until everyone was here. The group turned to Bart.

"As most you know me and Clark are Impulse and the Blur." Clark starred at him horrified. Arthur and Crimson didn't know.

"Knew it!" Crimson squealed with delight surprising Clark.

"Bart, what the hell?!"

"She figured it out Clark, trust me I know. Future, remember. And as for Arthur, trust me when this is done you'll know why I told him."

"So, you two and the Blur and Impulse?" Arthur asked in disbelief. Suddenly Arthur realised that behind the glasses and hair style Clark was the Blur. How did he not see it before.

"Bart what is so crazy that you told them your secret?" Ruby asked.

"I'm from the future." They starred at him in shock.

"The future?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

Bart let out a groan of annoyance, he was getting sick of having to prove he was from the future. They held up the two crystals. Raya was most surprised.

"How?" She asked.

"Because I had it on me when I came back," Bart explained.

"Let's say you are from the future," Weiss began, "what's the point of all this?"

"The point of all this is that in a week you all die."

Silence filled the room as everyone starred in shock.

"Bart what are you talking about?" Ozpin demanded.

Bart told the story. He started with today, how Davis tried to kill himself. Then he came back and killed Weiss. He continued to explain the fight, how the Grimm invaded the city. How Raya, Clark and so many more died from the fight. Then how he failed to stop Norv-Ex and Vale was destroyed.

Everyone sat in silence. It was unbelievable.

Clark had to lean against a wall for support. He died. There were no words to describe the feeling of knowing he was going to die in the coming days. Raya was the same as Clark.

Weiss although terrified and shocked was most surprised that Davis was Doomsday. Her ex boyfriend was Doomsday.

"So this Davis is Doomsday?" Arthur asked. "And he destroyed the city?"

"Yes, but it wasn't Davis' fault," Bart defended him.

"He was created to kill. His whole purpose of creation was to destroy and for a long time he fought against that. But eventually the beast won."

"We have to stop him." Clark stated, coming back into the conversation. "You said he meets with Weiss today. We grab him, take him some where far away from others and we finish this."

"No Clark you don't understand!" Bart shouted. "If we fight him you die, we'll all die. I've already seen you all die once I'm not going through it again." He began to cry again, he couldn't help himself.

Ozpin stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Bart's shoulder.

"You've seen horrors no one should have to see. We'll listen to you and we will not make the same mistakes as last time. However, keep in mind that we are changing the timeline and there will be consequences."

Bart nodded at the headmaster.

"I'm sorry Bart," Clark apologised. "You've been through this. You know how this all goes down. I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say." The others all agreed.

"Okay," Bart snapped into action, starting to feel like his old self again. "Of course we do have to stop Doomsday but a fight will only end in disaster." He paced back and forth for a while trying to come up with a plan. He shoved his hands in his pockets, as he did he felt Raya's crystal. Of course!

"We'll send Doomsday to the Phantom Zone," he declared. The group thought that over and after explaining what the Phantom Zone was everyone agreed it was a good plan.

"Wait," Weiss interrupted. "What about Davis? He hasn't gone full Doomsday yet. There's still a man inside him. He doesn't deserve to be sent to the Phantom Zone for all eternity."

"She brings up a good point," Ruby conceded.

"Does it really matter," Raya argued. "One life isn't as bad as a whole world being destroyed."

An argument broke out between the group. Arthur and Raya argued that they should send Davis to the Phantom Zone whilst Ruby, Weiss and Crimson argued they shouldn't. Bart, Ozpin and Clark simply thought things over.

"We can't send him there," Clark decided.

"Clark we have to, otherwise you'll die, everyone is going to die if we don't stop him!" Clark continued to think this over for a few moments.

"What if we sent Doomsday to the Phantom Zone but kept Davis here," Clark suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Bart asked

"We'll use black Kryptonite," he explained.

"Black?" Ozpin queried.

"Black Kryptonite splits a Kryptonians personalities. My mum used it on me a few years ago to split my Kryptonian side from my human side. If we use it on Doomsday we can split the man from the beast. We save the man and we send the beast to the Phantom Zone."

Everyone agreed that that was the best plan and they began sorting out the details.

SMALLVILLE

"Tell me again why we're in Smallville?" Crimson asked as they walked into the Kawatche caves.

"You'll see," Clark teased. Clark opened the secret room and proceeded to the teleporter. Before activating it he looked at his friends. "Are you all sure you want to do this? After what Bart told us, how bad this could get, are you all sure you want to get involved. No one will blame you if you back out."

"We're Huntsmen and Huntresses in training," Ruby stated determinedly, "it's our job to save the world from monsters, no matter what planet they're from." The others all nodded in agreement.

With that Clark slid his key into the teleporter and pulled it back out. The group were engulfed in bright white light. The light faded to reveal a beautiful ice fortress.

"Welcome everyone, to the Fortress of Solitude."


	18. Chapter 18

The group starred at their surroundings. Weiss placed a hand on one of the large crystals shooting up into the sky. "Clark this is beautiful." "Thanks. This is how all the structures on my planet looked." "Wow." They looked around in amazement. Suddenly Jor-El's voice filled the fortress. "Ozpin, it is good to see you again, old friend," he greeted his friend. "You to, Jor-El," Ozpin replied with a smile. "They know each other?" Arthur queried. "He met my dad when Jor-El came to Earth a few decades ago," Clark explained. "So your an alien?" "Uh, yeah. Sorry for not telling you but it's just..." "Hey it's cool bro. I get where you were your coming from. Besides its totally wicked that you come from another planet." "Thanks that means a lot." "So, Blake and Yang still don't know." "No, but after hearing Bart's story, hearing how we died, I've decided to tell them. As soon as Doomsdays taken care of I'm going to tell them everything." "Good on you man." After talking to Arthur Clark walked over to Crimson, who like Weiss was looking around in amazement. "So, you figured it out." Referring to his secret. "Yeah, the night I saw you blur, I thought it might have been from my concussion but it just felt so real. So I started researching you. I looked into some old newspapers and discovered stories of someone saving people in Smallville. Then right around the time you came to Beacon the Blur popped up. I put two and two together and here we are." "And how do you feel about Bart's story?" He asked. "You mean the one where literally everyone in the city is vaporised after an attack by a near unstoppable monster?" She asked gravely. "Sounds like something out of a comic book," she laughed. She put on a brave face but Clark could tell she was worried. "It's going to be okay," he assured her. Her eyes began to water and she pulled Clark into a hug. "I'm so scared," she admitted. "I don't know how to handle it all. How am I supposed to react knowing that we're about to fight something that kills us in the future. I'm...I don't want to die Clark." She looked up into the his deep blue eyes. "You won't die," he stated determinedly. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I'll protect you, I promise." He kissed her lightly on the forehead as he held her close. After Crimson, Clark spoke to Weiss. "What are your thoughts?" He asked her. "This fortress is beautiful," she replied. "That's not what I was talking about." Weiss let out a long sigh. "I can't believe it. I dated Doomsday and had no idea he was an alien monster. And then we all die in the future, it's certainly not a comforting thought." "No, it isn't. But we'll get through it. With Bart's knowledge we've prepared for it. We have a second chance and I do not intend to waste it." An hour later Weiss sat on her bed, nervously twiddling her thumbs. She died. It felt so weird saying that. What was worst of all was that Davis killed her. Then again she was told it wasn't Davis, at that point there was only Doomsday. Still didn't do anything to comfort her. She felt so sorry for him. He was a good man, who was destined to destroy, it wasn't fair. Suddenly Davis burst through the door. "Weiss I got your text!" He exclaimed. Twenty minutes ago Weiss sent him a text asking him to meet her. "Weiss, there's something I need to..." He paused as he noticed her crying. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing," she replied quickly as she wiped the tears away from her. "Davis, I know who you are," she revealed. "What?" Davis looked at her in confusion. "I know that you turn into a monster." Davis starred, speechless. "I, I can't control it," he mumbled. "I've tried to kill myself but nothing works. Every time I die I just wake up and the beast inside of me becomes stronger." Weiss choked on her words, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation. "There's a way to stop it" "You know how to kill me?" He asked in disbelief. "No." She shook her head. "I know how to save you." "Save me?" "Davis, we can split you from the beast. We can save you and send the beast somewhere far far away where it'll never hurt anyone again." For the first time in forever, Davis felt hope, hope that he'd be able to be free, free of the monster inside him. The others all stood in the Fortress waiting for Weiss and Davis. Ozpin had arranged an airship to fly them to Smallville where Weiss would use the key to bring them here. Clark's scroll buzzed as it received a message from Weiss. 'At Smallville. Be ready.' The message read. "Alright everyone they're in Smallville. Get ready." He called out. Everyone ran to their places as planned. Clark looked over to Bart who looked extremely nervous. Clark placed a hand on his shoulder Andrade the boy a warm smile. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this." Bart nodded and determination filled his face. The fortress was filled with bright white light as Weiss and Davis teleported in. "This is what Krypton looked like?" Davis asked as he looked around. On the flight to Smallville Weiss had explained everything. Krypton, him coming in the meteor shower. And just like last time he managed to figure out that Clark was the other alien. "Are you ready?" She asked him. He nodded in response. From her pocket Weiss pulled out a lead box. She opened it up to reveal a chunk of black Kryptonite. She grabbed it and with only a seconds hesitation held it against Davis' chest. Black energy immediately began to flow around Davis. Everyone watched as Doomsday and Davis where ripped apart. Doomsday let out an animalistic roar as they split apart. As soon as the split was complete Bart raced up to them at super speed, grabbed Weiss and Davis and ran them to safety. Everyone starred in shock as for most of them this was the first time they'd had a proper look at Doomsday. "You okay?" Bart asked Weiss as he placed her down a safe distance away. "Fine," she replied as Bart placed an unconscious Davis on the ground beside her. As Bart took care of Weiss Clark opened a portal to the Phantom Zone behind Doomsday that immediately began to suck the beast in. Everything was going according to plan and Doomsday was just about to fall through the portal when he dug his claws into the ground and began to crawl forward, fighting against the pull off the portal. Clark was the first to react. He blasted Doomsday with heat vision, trying his hardest to get the beast through the portal. Raya began firing her own heat vision and everyone else shot an assortment of dust rounds. Unfortunately all their attacks where useless as Doomsday continued to make his way towards them. "This isn't working!" Clark shouted. "If I can get to him I can force him into the portal myself." "But you'll also get sucked into the portal," Ruby argued. "Or he'll kill you," Bart added. "Then I'll do it," Raya blurted out. Before anyone could react she raced she raced towards Doomsday and smashed him in the head. He went flying back towards the portal however, as he did he grabbed Raya's leg and pulled her with him. "Raya!" Clark shouted as he ran after her. He grabbed Raya with one hand and dug his other deep into the ground. Raya cried out in pain as Doomsday crushed her leg in his giant hand, half of his body in the portal. Despite his best attempts, Clark to began get sucked into the portal, slowly loosing his grip on the ground. "Let me go Kal-El!" Raya ordered. "Never!" Clark shouted as he tightened his grip on her. The pull of the portal increased and everyone started to get sucked in. "Run!" Bart shouted as the team ran to a safe distance. Doomsday began to free himself from the portal and pulled himself closer to Raya. With his free hand he grabbed her other leg and with a animalistic roar tore her body in half. Clark starred in absolute horror as he watched his friend, the only other Kryptonian he knew die. Raya's body was sucked through the the portal, lost to them forever. She was gone. Doomsday began to approach Clark, who was to shocked to do anything. The team watched in horror, a few of them fired their weapons at Doomsday but had no effect on him. Crimson watched horrified that her friend was either about to die or be sucked into a world where he would soon die. She couldn't just stand here, she had to do something. Crimson jumped into the air and allowed the pull from the portal to propel her forward. "Crimson, what are you doing?" Ruby cried. Crimson raced towards Doomsday. Using all her strength she kicked him in the head and unleashed a series of explosive blasts from her metal claws. It was just enough to make the beast lose balance which was all it took for him to be sucked into the portal. Crimson landed on the ground, inches away from the he portal. She dug her claws into the ground, desperately trying not the get sucked in. A few seconds of nothing passed "Did we do it?" Arthur asked. Crimson looked up and smiled at Clark. They'd done it, Doomsday was gone. Clark extended his hand out to her and she was about to take it when suddenly Doomsday's arm reached out of the portal and grabbed Crimson by her tail. Clark watched as her face showed fear and horror as Doomsday yanked her into the portal. She screamed as she was lost to them forever. Without hesitation Clark raced towards the portal it but was to late as it closed in front of him. They starred in shock at where the portal had been only moments ago. "Open it!" Clark ordered Jor-El. There was no response. "OPEN IT!" he shouted in rage. "I promised her I'd keep her safe, I promised nothing bad would happen to her." He began crying at his lost friends. The group approached him, all just as devastated. "Clark..." Ozpin began. "We have to go after her. She may still be alive." "Clark, Doomsday had ahold of her when they went through. Let us be thankful it would have been over quickly." Ozpin replied solemnly. Clark wanted to argue but he knew Ozpin was right. He turned to Bart, not ready to give up on them. "You have to go back in time again. We have to save them." "Clark I..." "Please," he begged. Bart paused for a moment before disappearing in streak of gold lightning. Clark blamed himself for Crimson. She wasn't apart of this life. She didn't deserve to die just because he was from another planet. And Raya, finally another Kryptonian. Clark had been alone all his life and when he met Raya he finally had someone who was the same as him. And now, she was gone too. Minutes passed and nothing changed. Bart raced back into the fortress, puffing and panting. "I don't understand! I was running at the same speed I was last time but nothing's happening." "Try again," Clark ordered. "Clark," Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder. Clark fell to his knees. He knew there was no bringing them back. This was his fault. Minutes passed as the group cried over their fallen friends. They may have won the battle, but it wasn't without loss. "I've always tried to forget I was an alien, or a creature." Clark mumbled. Everyone looked at him curiously. "I've always tried to pretend I was human. I was raised to believe it was my Kryptonian part that was dangerous, but I was wrong. It's my human side. If I had just embraced who I really was I could have stopped Doomsday and no one would have to suffer because of me." "Are you saying you would have killed a innocent man," Weiss questioned. "Because if you did embrace this other side that's exactly what you would have done. Clark... human emotion is what made you the hero that you are today." "They're what's stopping me from being the hero I could be. It's what the world needs. Think of all the lives I could save if I would focus solely on being a hero." "What are you saying?" Ruby asked nervously. "Clark Kent is dead." He stated. "Goodbye." Everyone starred at him in shock. "Jor-El, send them away." A white light filled the fortress as everyone except for Clark was teleported back to Smallville. "What does he think he's doing?" Weiss cried. Without a word Bart raced back to the North Pole. He'd already lost enough, he wasn't going to lose Clark to. He was about to run into fortress but was stopped by an invisible force field. He slammed his fists against the force field but no matter how hard he hit he couldn't get in. "Clark!" He shouted. "Clark, you can't do this. Not after everything I went through! Not after everything we've been through. Please Clark, don't do this." He begged. He tried for hours but couldn't reach him. Clark Kent was gone and there was nothing he could do. Author's Note: And that brings us to the end of the story. Sooooooo sorry it took so long to get this out especially since it's the last chapter. I just wanna thank everyone for their support and suggestions throughout the story. Of course I'll be writing Vol 3 but not until RWBY Vol 4 comes out. If you have any ideas on what you want to see in the next story leave a review or you can pm me. Also if you have any suggestions on other stories you'd like me to right feel free to ask me. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
